Phoenix, Fire and the song
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Modern, Cannon Divergence, Fantasy, Historical any one shots you guys can think of of our favorite love trio Megumi, Marco and Ace. Will take requests if you guys want anything. Linked to characters from Whitebeards Siren.
1. Christmas Eve

Phoenix, Fire and a Song.

One shots of Megumi, Marco and Ace in alternative universes alternate ideas on chapters, along with other ideas I will have and not use.

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

Megumi leaned back on the sofa within the room watching Ace argue with his younger brother over the last gingerbread man that sat in the tin on the coffee table. It was Christmas eve and for the first time since she turned 10 she was actually excited for Christmas, she glanced over at Marco who had smack Ace on the back of the head telling him guests get the last treat.

Ace had begged to both Marco and Megumi to see his brothers on Christmas but they had made plans to see Marcos family for Christmas. So the brothers are spending Christmas eve with their other halves just so they could see each other, none of them know when they would next see each other.

"Ace," She sighed smiling softly, "I have another tin in the bottom middle cupboard."

Ace grinned widely and jumped up from his seat, dashing towards the kitchen though he stopped short of the sofa and leaned down pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Thank you."

"So how's the Law firm going?" Koala asked from her seat next to her.

Megumi smiled softly, glancing around the room seeing Marco and Sabo sat on the sofa across from them talking in low voices. Both of them worked for groups that were against the world government both men worked hard to take them down, whilst Sabo was an extreme group Marco was part of a group that was working on taking them out from the inside in a high up mafia family. Sabo's girlfriend Koala was an extremely sweet girl she worked alongside Sabo but was a karate teacher in the public eye, she glanced across the room seeing Aces younger brother Luffy was sat on the arm of the armchair trying to force Traflgar Law to eat the gingerbread man she made earlier on that day.

"It's going well…. Have some court cases in the new year…. Iva's case is first on my list I promise, but no were close to doing what I want to do," Megumi sighed leaning back but turning towards the woman, "How's everything your end?"

"Thank you….." Koala squeezed her hand softly, "Oh you know, we will get lots of people in, in January from all the vouchers and stuff that was sold at for Christmas. Though we have a lot of things going on behind the scenes," Koala winked at Megumi.

"It's nice this," She smiled glancing back to Ace who was in the process of shoving all the gingerbread men in his mouth, "We haven't seen you and Sabo since…."

"March…. I think," Koala answered.

"Yes Sabos birthday, he was insistent on dragging us all to go paintballing I believe," Megumi giggled.

"I don't think Law was happy about losing then," Koala whispered into Megumi's hear watching The Doctor glare at his partner who was bouncing up and down like a toddler.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted grinning widely eyes wide at the window, "IT'S SNOWING!"

Ace, Sabo and Luffy jumped up all dressed in jeans and t-shirt and dived out the front door into the snow. From the window in the living room they watched as the brothers throw snowballs at each other, "How did we start dating such children?" Koala asked giggling.

Megumi only shrugged and winked at Marco, who smirked slightly at her glancing at Law she only saw the man roll his eyes. "I would like to say cheers and thank you both for dragging your partner or being dragged to have a small Christmas before Christmas…. Cheers to the brothers," Megumi stated holding up her mug of hot chocolate.

The four mugs clinked together and the sound of the brothers laughing outside filled the air.

Modern Au: Megumi is a lawyer with her own firm that works to help people wrongfully accused by the world government, Whitebeard pirates are a group that are trying to take the down the world government practically mafia families.

Hi guys, I'm just putting this up to get something written trying to get myself back onto a writing track. I have another one that will be posted in an hour, my laptop has somehow fixed it elf so the shift button is now working, I liked it I might use more of this alternative universe and if you guyts want expect for killing off people I will take small one shot requests wording will be between 500-1000 words.

Have a nice day.

Scarlet.


	2. Runaway Dog

Modern Au: Marco walks home in the rain and gets tackled by a dog, whos owner is a pretty pinkette.

The weather was dreadful when Marco finally stepped out the office late Wednesday night, rain was tipping down by the bucket load as he walked down the street intended to get home stick a microwaveable meal in the microwave eat shower and go to bed. Well that was what he was planning to do, as he rounded the corner of his street he was knocked over by a large white dog. Marco groaned and rubbed his head as he looked at the large Siberian husky sat on his chest, were the hell did this come from.

The dog barked at him before nuzzling him softly, "Get off, yoi," Marco turned the tag on the dogs collar, "Mauja… down boy!"

"MAUJA!" A frantic cry came from the other end of the street, "MAUJA COME ON BOY!"

The dog perked up but remained sat by Marco's side as he got off the floor dusting himself off and he looked down the street to see a woman running in the rain as she passed under the street light Marco noticed the concerned look on her face, silver eyes filled with worry and pink hair plastered across her face. Her eyes locked onto the dog, "MAUJA!" She cried happily and fell to the side walk next to the dog wrapping her arms around the dogs neck. "Oh you worried me you silly boy… Thank you so much for… oh… did he..?" She questioned pointing at the dirty paw prints on Marcos chest.

Marco chuckled, "It's fine, yoi."

"Oh no really I can pay for that to get dry cleaned," She smiled softly standing her hand in Mauja's collar keeping the dog from running off.

"Come on… we aren't far from my house we can talk about it over coffee, yoi," Marco grinned at her.

They stepped into Marcos two storey house and Megumi was impressed it looked lovely, Marco quickly dashed up stairs and grabbed a few towels before quickly changing out of his work clothes into something comfortable and went down stairs an extra shirt in hand. As he came down the stairs he saw the woman drying off the husky that sat obediently on the mat in his hallway. He got a good look at the woman now, she was between 5"8 or 9 he wasn't to sure, long pink hair that was curling slightly around her waist and extremely pale skin as if she has never been in the sun. She wore business like dress, white button down shirt that had gone see through and a knee length black skirt.

"Hey, I don't know… do you want to stay for dinner… I was gonna put a microwavable meal in but I can cook, yoi," Marco grinned at her.

"Oh no… really I should be getting back, you don't want Mauja all over your house," She stated smiling at him.

Marco looked out the window and grinned at her, "It's raining can't have a pretty girl and her dog walking back in the rain," Marco smirked at her, "I don't mind, yoi."

Megumi smiled softly at the kind stranger who was letting her and her dog stay until the rain stopped.

This has been something I have had sitting in the old duskworks of my laptop for awhile, found a tumblr prompt and sort of used it.

Scarlet.


	3. Not all marines are bad

Not all Marines are bad.

Request: oh have marco, ace or both turn into kids with their memory still there because of a witch felt like it and megumi has to keep them safe. From: mittensx7768.

Cannon Divergent: Set After time skip.

Megumi's eyes widened as she watched Ace get doused in blue liquid and become tiny, the old woman cackled loudly and vanished in a puff of smoke. "It will wear off…. In a day or two," The voice floated through the air and they were both left standing in an old abandoned cottage in the middle of the swamp.

"I didn't mean to…." Ace whined.

Megumi stood still eyes locked onto the tiny six year old Ace, his clothes seemed to have change to a orange tank top and black shorts. His hat gone, so was his knife and necklace, "A-Ace…"

"What?"

Megumi pulled out her pocket mirror and showed him the young version of himself, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T OF CALLED HER WRINKLEY!"

"BUT SHE WAS YOU COULD OF SAT IN THE DEPTH OF THOSE WRINKLES!"

Megumi smacked him round the back of his head, "This is what got you in trouble five seconds ago and you are still going on about it, WE ARE ON AN ISLAND FULL OF MARINES AND YOU DECIDE TO GET YOURSELF TURNED INTO A CHILD!"

Ace pouted and crossed his arms pouted up at Megumi, "The old hag deserved the insult!"

Megumi pulled the cloak tightly around her body and knelt down in front of Ace, pulling the hood back over her face. "We have to get back to the ship, you know this right it's one the Admirals Marco isn't sure which one but we have to go ok…. Promise me you won't do anything stupid ok?"

Ace only grinned and headed out the house, Megumi smiled softly to the back of his and followed quickly behind him. His hand reached back and laced fingers with hers as they walked through the dank swamp and into the large port town, the crowds had already started to gather and getting through the crowd had become difficult move through the crowds. They slowly got closer and closer towards the front of the crowd before Megumi's hand slipped from Aces and her eyes widened as he stumbled out into the path.

Ace stumbled forward and slammed into Fujitora making the Admiral stumble a bit Megumi dashed out keeping her hood up and grabbed hold of Ace pulling him into her arms, silence washed across the area and Megumi froze eyes wide as she looked up at the blind man.

"I'm so sorry Fujitora, Sir my brother was a bit excited by all the marines I hope it didn't harm you," Megumi stumbled over her words pulling Ace back into her arms, both them looked up at the blind Admiral.

Who only chuckled in reply, "It is not a problem child, all children get excited I am sorry that I got in the way boy."

"I am sorry sir, but we are late for an appointment," Megumi scooped Ace into her arms and went to move past the Admirial.

The Admirals hand reached out and touched her elbow, "Miss Akiyama, you have not done anything wrong and neither has your lovers," His voice was low

"How did you…?"

"A musical voice is hard to forget," He chuckled and continued walking down the path to his destination.

Megumi smiled to herself softly and wrapped her arms tightly around Ace hugging his child form to her, "Maybe not all marines are bad," She whispered softly and darted back towards the Moby Dick which was on the other side of the island.

She smiled brightly as she stepped back up onto the ship, she shook her head making the hood fall down and Marco looked at the tiny Ace in her arms. "I'm not gonna ask," Was all he said.

I liked doing this one though it took four attempts to write it cause my laptop was being stupid, hope you enjoyed it. Will still be taking requests across Christmas my office is closed on 23rd till the 2nd of January so yeah.

Scarlet.


	4. Bully

Bully

Request from Guest: Make one where they are kids and they go to school together and megumi is getting beat up by a bully (Sorry made them older for the thought I had in mind thank you for the request hope you enjoyed)

AU: School teenagers.

Ace chuckled to himself as he heard the final bell for school rang on a Friday afternoon, meaning it was officially weekend and freedom was on his way. He grabbed hold of Marco's elbow and pulled him out the classroom, the blonde was still pushing his books into the bag as Ace dragged him down a corridor.

"Hey… Megumi wasn't in English," Ace stated releasing the pink haired girl wasn't bouncing next to them down the corridor.

Marco glanced around noticing he was right no were in the crowd around them was a head full of cherry blossom hair, he saw Perona and Bonney but did not see Megumi. "Thinking of it…. Kid and his followers weren't in English either, yoi," Marco stated.

Ace look concerned and dropped his boyfriends arm, Megumi had been there friend since nursery she had been the one that had forced them to play save the Princess. They then practically grew up close, Ace with his two brothers and his grandfather, Marco with his giant family and Megumi with her army of butlers and maids. They were best friends, then the boys figured out they were both gay, Megumi was the first person to know.

She didn't care she was happy, but people especially Eustass Kid was a bully a big one at them the shouts of faggot. Was something that they heard daily, being shoved into the lockers and punches in the locker room they started to ignore not caring. Kid never went further, Marcos and Aces grandfathers are well known and he knew if they turned round and told their family he would be dead.

"Were the hell is she… Izo said she was in Art," Ace groaned.

Megumi looked up at the over bearing figure of Eutass Kid, "Look…." She pressed her further back into the wall behind the art block. "I have nothing to do with you…."

"No…." He grinned leaning down both his hands pressed against the wall behind her, "Though those faggots you call best friends might think about talking to there family if I rough you up a bit…."

"What?" Megumi questioned her eyes glazed with curiosity confused to why he was so defensive, "Your Gay…." She gasped. His hand pulled back and punched her in the stomach; she cried out in pain and wraps her arms around her stomach bending forwards slightly.

"Shut up!" He yelled and slammed his hand against the side of her head, she stumbled and hit the ground the glasses that covered her eyes smashed against the ground. "I AM NOT LIKE THOSE FAGGOTS YOU CALL FRIENDS!"

He felt the tip of his new rocks press against her side and forced her over, Megumi whined slightly and blinked a few times looking up at them, "Did you mother tell you never to hit girls," She snapped at him.

"No… but she did tell me when I want something done and can't do it, pull all the strings to do it," He sneered and slammed the boot into her side.

She let out a scream of pain feeling shooting pain up her side and she felt her head bounce against the side of the wall, tears streamed down her face. Two grunts of pain she heard above her along with shouting and yelling across from her, a hand touch her face softly.

She blinked a few times and Marcos face came into view, she turned her head slightly seeing Ace had pinned Kid to the ground and was repeatedly punching him in the face. "Marco…?" She questioned.

Marco knelt over his best friend looking at her bruised face and spilt list, the make up around her eyes smeared from her tears, her shirt seemed to be rumpled, skirt covered in dirt and tights seemed to her ripped in her fall. "You ok, yoi?"

She smiled weakley up at him, "Fine…. Just…. Can we get Ace and go….?"

"Of course…." Marco stood up and moved over to Ace touching his shoulder making the black haired man stop.

Ace was furious at the state they had seen Megumi in, he glanced down and saw Kid's nose was broken and blood poured down his face, "Hurt her again…" Ace growled, "And you will die."

Ace stood up and walked over to Megumi, helping the girl to her feet they left the area leaving Kid to nurse his broken nose and ego. Later she sat in the back of Marco's car who was pressing a tissue against the spilt on her lip, she winced slightly as he pressed slightly to hard.

"Sorry," He smiled softly, "You ok?"

"Yeah…. Thank you for coming to my rescue," She chuckled.

AN: Hi! Good news Whitebeards Siren Chapter 23 is being fully written, finally getting the motivation and the ideas of how to write that chapter. As always I will take requests for this and I enjoy doing these small one shots. Oh I made Kid the bully because he looks like one, I have nothing against Kid he just looks intimidating and honestly i would be terrified against him.

Scarlet.


	5. Nursery

Nursery

Request from Guest: Make one where they are kids where they meet for the first time and have a play date together or they could meet in kindergarten.

Note: Kindergardens in the Uk are called Nurseys.

Ace huffed and crossed his arms as he stood in the large room filled with kids and toys, few tables with arts and craft stuff. His arms crossed tightly across his chest, pout laid firmly across his face he didn't want to go to stupid nursery he wanted to sit at home with Luffy and wait for Sabo to come back from school.

Garp chuckled as he stood behind Ace talking to one the assistants, who wore a horrible bright yellow shirt and a green apron, her green hair was pulled up into a high bun and a pair of swirled glasses sat on her head. "Ace will be fine Mr Monkey," Monet stated placing a hand on Aces shoulder who shrugged it off still sulking.

"Not Ace I'm worried about it's the other kids," Garp chuckled.

"We don't allow the children to hit each other," Monet smiled again and pushed Ace away from his grandfather gently towards the other kids, "Go find something you want to my dear… there are many people to play with."

Ace glanced around looking from area to area, a lot of girls had gone into a corner with their dolls, few boys were playing with a football but his eyes suddenly drawn to the arts table. Only two people sat on the table across the table from each other sat a blonde haired boy and a pink haired girl.

Ace grinned widely and sat down in the seat between him slamming his hands on the table, the girl jumped whilst the boy looked up from his drawing, "HI! I'm ACE!" Ace practically shouted holding out his hand to the blonde boy. He was wearing blue shorts and a white shirt with a blue bird, his hair was blonde fluff on the top of his head.

"Marco… yoi," Marco replied putting down the paint brush and took his hand whilst Ace shook it hard, Marco smiled slightly at the excited antics of the boy in front of him.

Once Ace let go of his hand he turned to the small girl next to him large grin on his face, the girl had remained quiet next to them her pink hair was put up into a high pony tail, she wore a light pink blouse with black dots across it and a black knee length skirt. Ace nudged her shoulder grinning widely, "Hello tiny, whats your name?"

The girls brow furrowed slightly and her eyes blazed with a small furry, before she snapped, "I'm not tiny I'm normal size for my age."

"Megumi… her name is Megumi," Marco answered.

"How do you know and she won't tell me," Ace argued.

Megumi ignored them both and went back to drawing a picture of cherry blossom trees, Ace lent over and grinned widely, "That's amazing…. Hey let play tag!"

"No I want to draw," Megumi replied.

Ace grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her up off her seat before tapping Marco on the shoulder, "Tag your it!" He grinned widely and practically dragged the girl off to the other side of the room. Strangely this was the start of a rather odd friendship between the three of them.

AN: I have good news im about a 1/3 of the way through the new chapter of Whitebeards Siren and I think you will love it. As always you want a request just ask, it's helping me get back into the creative streak.

Scarlet.


	6. Birthday

Birthday:

Request from Guest: Have one where they celebrate megumi's birthday.

Megumi had been on the Moby Dick for a few months now and it was a few days before her birthday, though she didn't mention this to anyone not wanting them to make a giant fuss plus they were heading towards an island so she didn't want to stop there course because of it. She was about to hit nineteen not a special age, but by now if she was at home she would be married still silent and a pretty little trophy. She sighed as she rested her elbows on the railing and looked out into the ocean, small smile on her lips.

"Hey," Ace wrapped his arm around her waist resting his head on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She shrugged and smiled softly at him, "Just tired you know the normal… head's hurting a bit might go have a lay down." She smiled softly up at him kissing his cheek before slipping out of his arms and heading down the deck.

Ace stood slightly confused as Izo stepped over to him, "It's nearly her birthday…. Might be why she's off," The okama stated.

"How do you know that, yoi?" Marco asked leaning back against the railing as he had just walked over.

Izo pulled out the front page of the days newspaper, the headline wrote '**_Days before her nineteenth birthday Celestial Dragon Akiyama Megumi still has not been returned.'_**

"Think she's upset she won't be celebrating it?" Ace asked.

"I don't think she wants to, yoi," Marco answered.

"I have an idea," Izo grinned.

Megumi sat up slowly in her bed a few day later slowly opening her eyes she glanced around seeing that Ace wasn't curled up against her front and Marco wasn't pressed up against her back. She rolled over and looked at the time, it was gone eleven she hadn't slept this late in months.

Gently getting out the bed she remembered today was her birthday, all she wanted was to sleep the day away, she sighed before getting up and dressed. She stood still for a few moments noticing there was not a single sound on deck. Well they must have docked last night after she went to sleep, they are all off doing something on the island.

She got up and left her bedroom heading towards the kitchen knowing there would be some food, the fourth division normally starts making lunch around this time. As she walked down the corridors she looked around confused as no one seemed no one seemed to be around at all.

She came towards the kitchen and heard a small scuffle and a bang, she blinked a few times before pushing the door open she glanced in seeing that the lights were turned off. But she could hear the breathing, she pushed the door open slightly and the lights were suddenly switched on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Megumi stood shocked eyes wide for a few seconds before her eyes started to water and she pressed her hands to her mouth.

"Oh Megumi," Izo moved first rushing to her wrapping his arms around the petite woman, "We are sorry we thought…."

"No, No," she laughed through tears, "I'm happy…. No one's ever thrown me a surprise birthday before."

The other four men let out a breath of relief as Izo guided her over to middle of the kitchen sitting on the kitchen bar. A cake sat in the middle of the table with small bag and parcels around it, "You didn't have to…."

Marco leant across the kitchen bar and pressed a kiss to her cheek brushing her hair back, "It's your birthday we had to, yoi."

She giggled softly and watched as Thatch sliced the cake which was covered in pink icing and icing roses, the centre of the cake was filled with jam and cream. Placing the cake on a plate he handed it to her, "Thank you."

"No need for thank you," He laughed as he cut slices for the others.

"Go on open the presents," Ace grinned shoving a tiny box towards her, which seemed to be wrapped quickly.

"Ace…" She smiled softly as she took a bite of the cake and unwrapped the present, her eyes widened slightly as she swallowed the cake, strings of silver formed a necklace with tiny pink gems cut into cherry blossoms, "Oh my….It's gorgeous…. How could you afford this?"

Ace only winked at her and took the necklace out the box placing it around her neck, she pulled her hair out from the necklace. Pressing a kiss to his lips she grinned widely taking another bite from the cake, "This is amazing," She moaned.

Marco had brought her a book with all the fairy tales that she read as a child the book was bound in leather and the letters were written in gold. Izo had brought her a large bottle of rose perfume whilst Haruta had brought her a new pair off black combat boots.

"You guys are amazing…" She whispered hugging the book to her chest tears in her eye.

Five sets of arms wrapped around her hugging her tight, "Happy Birthday," They whispered to her.

"Best birthday ever," She laughed.

AN: I found this fluff absolutely adorable, I see Megumi never liking her birthdays after she became engaged to Akainu and not telling the crew about her birthday. Always taking requests and chapter 23 is coming along, should be up before Christmas. Tomorrow is my last day of work before I go onto Christmas.


	7. Nightmare

Nightmare:

Request from Guest: Do one where megumi has a nightmare and ace and Marco try to comfort her

Marco woke up from the bed suddenly jolting, his eyes snapped open and he scanned across the bed and saw Megumi had taken up the space which Ace was once on. Her face scrunched slightly with pain and she whimpered softly, her hands reached out and her hands twisted in the covers under her.

_ Megumi glanced around she stood in completely darkness voices whispered around her, shouts of her names begging her to come back to her. A burning pain spread up across her back and down her arms, the crys of people around her but she couldn't see anything._

_ The sound of heavy footfalls came towards her and she turned, her eyes widened for a few moments and she took a step backwards as Akainu came into her view. His face set into a grim look as he continued to step towards her his hand shot out and wrapped round her throat, "I told you that they would die! That you would die for defining me! And look at you dead by my hands!"_

_ "NO!" She screamed shoving him back he suddenly vanished in a puff of black smoke._

_ "Why Megumi?" She turned to see Thatch standing behind her blood seeped through his shirt and her eyes widened and she screamed, "You could of stopped him, you knew this was going to happen and you didn't stop it."_

_ "I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" She screamed._

_ "YES YOU DID!"_

_ A hand suddenly shot through Thatch making him vanish in a puff of smoke, a dark chuckled filled the air and a large hand cupped her face making her look up into a familiar…_

"MEGUMI!" A loud shout making her jolt up in her sleep, she looked up seeing both Ace and Marco leaning over her both of them had worry sketched into their faces as they looked down at her. Megumi reached up touching her cheeks feeling the wetness of her tears. She choked out a sob grabbing both of their hands and pulling them down to her wrapping her arms around their necks sobbing into their shoulders.

"Sssshhh…. Ssshhhh," Marco whispered wrapping his arm under her back bringing her to sit up.

Ace brushed her hair back out her face stroking it back gently stroking her hair whispering into her ear softly, "It's ok."

"It's all my fault," She sobbed loudly.

"It was a dream love, yoi," Marco whispered softly, "Nothing was your fault you don't have to worry love."

"Do you want to talk about it….?" Ace asked softly.

Megumi shook her head burying her face further into their shoulders, "Just don't leave me…" She murmured.

Marco slowly leant back down wrapping both his arms around her hugging her to his chest whilst Ace curled up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her throat. "We won't ever leave you silly, why would you think that?"

"That you could both die because of a stupid thing," She whispered.

Marco ran his fingers through her hair softly humming to her as Ace nuzzled softly into her throat pulling the covers back up over them, it took a while before Megumi calmed down enough and finally drifted off to sleep resting on Marcos chest with Aces arms securely wrapped around her waist.

AN: CUTE FLUFF! Megumi's nightmares are based on stuff that will be happening in the future in the actual story. mittensx7768 to answer your question that is something I'm writing that I have been for a while but want it to be right it might take awhile but it will be up at some point in the near future. Always looking for requests guys,

Scarlet.


	8. Sabo?

Sabo?

Request from Guest: Have ace talk to megumi about sabo

Megumi hummed a soft tune to herself as she walked down the hallway of the Moby Dick towards her room, gently pushing the door open with her hip before pausing seeing Ace was sat on the bed hunched over a small piece of paper. "Ace….?" She asked softly stepping into the room.

His head snapped up looking back at her, "Megumi!" He dropped the piece of paper which she noticed had a blur of colours as it dropped on the ground he suddenly stood up rubbing his eyes.

"Ace…." Megumi stepped closer kneeling on the bed and crawling towards him, "What's wrong?" She asked taking his hand into hers rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. "Hey," She smiled watching him turn his head away not to look at her, "You can tell me anything," She grinned.

Ace looked down at the picture and picked it up gently handling it to her, Megumi softly took it from her hand looking at the picture was off a small Ace and two other boys. The smaller one was coming up to Aces shoulder grinning widely wearing a black tank top, red shorts and a straw hat. The other one seemed slightly older wearing a black top hat with a pair of goggles, blue jacket and trousers, black shirt underneath and a cravat. Like the other two he was grinning widely and was missing a tooth, pale skin and blonde hair.

"I take it the one with the strawhat is Luffy…. But who is the blonde?" She asked.

"That's Sabo he was my older brother," Ace replied sitting down next her, "He was killed by Celestial Dragon…. He went to sail around the world, he wanted to be a pirate. But it was the day a Celestial Dragon was coming to Goa Kingdom and he got in the way."

Megumi wrapped her arms around his shoulder drawing him into her hug, "Tell me about him, he must of meant a lot to you if you are this upset."

Ace grumbled something into her shoulder on the lines of, "I'm not upset!" She hummed softly, "I knew Sabo before Luffy, he comes from a similar background from you. He was a noble but he absolutely hated it, he dreamed big wanting to travel the entire world. He would have done anything to achieve his dream…. We even talked about killing Luffy at one point."

Megumi giggled softly and smacked him softly, "What else was he like?"

"Just like me he had the thirst for adventure we would hunt our own dinner, crocodile, bear you name it we hunted it," He grinned, "He hated his parents, he wanted away from his life…."

Megumi leant back slightly bringing him down with her, "Even though he's gone," she started threading her fingers through his hair softly, "He would be happy that you have written your own story."

"He knew…. He knew that I was the son of Gol D. Roger, he didn't care he thought that no one should be blamed for their parents past," He murmured.

"He sounded like an amazing individual, as I said he would be happy for you, I take it as he would just be happy, that you are happy," She stated.

"We were going to sail the world together get our own crew," He chuckled.

"You might not have your brothers, but you have me and Marco which are the next best thing," She laughed.

"Yeah…."He murmured nuzzling into her chest, "Next best thing."

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!... I like this more cute fluff, adorable cute fluff, Megumi in the actual storyline will meet Sabo but it might be a bit before he appears in cannon. I did have to spend a few moments researching Sabo again, but hope


	9. Pregnancy

Pregnancy

Request from Guest: Make one where megumi is pregnant with ace's baby but doesn't know how he'll react.

Megumi stood quietly in the bathroom waiting for the small test to beep, she was late, late by two weeks and that was not right. For her entire life she had been on time like clockwork, now it was two weeks later and nothing. So fear had set in…. she knew if she was pregnant it was Aces, they had been together away from the crew for two months.

A small beep sounded from the small white device sitting on the counter, she froze looking at the small white device on the counter before picking it up. Twirling the stick in her hand she looked at the small screen, her eyes widened as she saw the blue cross in the middle of the screen.

She was pregnant, SHE WAS PREGNANT! She was pregnant with the grandson of the pirate King, she sunk down onto the bathroom floor holding the device in hand. Ace isn't going to like this, he is going to panic think about what happened to his mum when she pregnant with him.

"Megumi…." A knock came on the door, "You alright love you've been in there for a while love, you alright, yoi?"

Megumi stuffed the pregnancy test into the bottom of the bin, standing up she splashed water across her face and unlocked the door, "Yeah fine…. What?"

Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "You have been a dreadful liar since I first laid eyes on you know what's wrong, yoi?"

Her eyes flickered to the small bin tucked under the sink before looking back at Marco, she knew Marco wouldn't tell Ace if she begged him not to but at the same time if he did tell Ace she was scared how he would react.

"I'm pregnant…. Ace is the father…." Her eyes welled with tears shaking slightly, "You can't tell him, if something happened…. He would panic, get himself hurt…. Marco you can't tell him!"

Marco wrapped his arms around her drawing her into his chest letting her sob, her hands fisted within his shirt. His hands rubbed up and down her back softly, "ssshhh… It's ok, yoi." Squeezing her softly, "You are not like Ace's mother, you have the entire of the Whitebeard Pirates, you will be safe."

"Do you think Ace would think that?" She asked.

"Most likely not, Ace would want you to be safe have you left on an island somewhere with a few crew members," He answered smiling softly.

"I don't see him taking it well at all," She murmured softly into his chest.

"Come on…." Marco murmured to her unwrapping his arms and cupping her face making her look up at him, "Let's go to lunch and think it over."

She nodded her head and let Marco guide her to the mess hall, as they entered lunch seemed to be in full swing, members smiled at the Phoenix and the Siren as they walked through the mess hall and took their seats at the head table.

"Hey what's up?" Ace asked Megumi as she poked the chicken a few minutes later her face grimaced slightly at the smell, "You like chicken."

"No…. just not hungry today that's all," She answered pushing away the plate, "I'm fine."

"Megumi really…. You should eat."

"Ace I'm not hungry."

"It's not good for your health if you don't eat properly."

"I'm fine Ace."

"No something is wrong."

"Ace…"

"No eat."

"I'M PREGANT OK! THE SMELL OF THE CHICKEN ISNT AGREEING WITH ME OK."

Marco chuckled at the Sirens sudden reaction to the sudden questioning, "Your what….?" Ace asked slightly stunned and the entire of the Whitebeard Pirates looked at them.

"There is a little you growing in me…." She answered.

His eyes widened and glanced at Marco who only smiled at him, Ace threw himself at Megumi wrapping his arms around her and knocking her to the floor, "Oh… the baby is ok?" he asked eyes widening slightly, she only laughed and nod her head as he showered kisses across her face and moved down to kiss her stomach. "Hello little me!"

An: Merry Christmas ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all having a good Christmas. I have spent mine writing and watching movies with my mother, I liked this one thank you for the request guest, as always I will expect requests, I'm going to go back and continue working on chapter 24 of Whitebeards Siren. Have a nice Christmas guys.

Scarlet.


	10. Conquerors Haki

Conquerors Haki

Request from guest: Do one where megumi learns she has conqueror haki.

Megumi stood in the centre of the battle field, her eyes flickered from pirate to pirate around her watching as members from both her division and Kaidos crew fall around her either wounded or dead she wasn't too sure if they were dead or seriously wounded. Her breathing deepened not sure if it was fear or anger was coursing through her body at the moment; she glanced around herself not seeing any familiar faces anymore. A sword came down next to her just catching her cheek slightly; taking her staff firmly in her hands she twirled it upwards and slammed it against the pirates jaw sending him backwards through the air.

She felt her wrist twinge from the amount of force she had to use against the man, she heard his jaw crack as he slammed against the ground, she wanted to make this fight… no this war against both sides stop. She could heard the grunts of pains, the screams and whimpers of the dying, along with weapons clashing against each other and guns going off.

She felt rage build up within her like no other, "STOP IT!" She screamed feeling tears spill down her face, "JUST STOP THIS!" she wasn't using her devil fruit but an immense amount of power coursed through her and exploded in waves around her. She turned in a shoulder breathing heavily eyes widened as she looked at some pain pirates laid at her feet asleep. No blood pouring from their ears they just seemed unconscious, "What the hell…." She had seen this before with Pops, but…. Glancing around Pops wasn't in view.

"MEGUMI!" A familiar voice rang up above her. Heat burned next to her and she turned to see Ace standing behind her eyes slightly wide, "Did you do this….?"

"Do what?" She asked slightly confused.

"Megumi…." Ace looked actually stunned, Megumi would admit she has never seen Ace so stunned like this.

She heard whispers around both of them, 'Was that…?, 'No it couldn't of been,' 'Only Pops has that power,' 'No way she could of done that….', 'But it's the same power.'

"Ace….. what did I do….?"

The entire battlefield had frozen look as the second division commander and Siren stood in the centre of a mass of unconscious people, "You used conquerors haki….." Ace was flabbergasted. He knew how to use the other hakis, he knew Marco knew how to use those two as well. But neither of them had come close to either using conquerors haki.

"I WHAT!" She screamed.

Megumi had never trained to use Haki, even in the slightest and she just used one of the rarest forms of Haki known to the seas. Ace grinned widely and slammed his lips down onto her, she was giggling slightly as he pulled back and she clapped her hands together.

"ERM GUYS NO OFFENCE BUT WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" A few of the division members shouted at the two.

They both turned to look at a lot of angry members of Kaidos crew, "I will never be able to do that again will I?" She laughed.

Ace only shrugged and jumped back into the fight.

AN:…. So erm… I sort of stole what Luffy did at marineford for Megumi's use of conquerors haki. If Megumi did have a type of haki, Observation Haki I think, but anyway hope you lot had a lovely Christmas day I know I did have a nice new year guys speak to you in the next one.

Scarlet.


	11. Amnesia

Amnesia

Request from Guest: Do one where megumi has amesia and can't remember Marco and Ace but they try to help here remember.

Marco leant over the still form of The Siren, her breathing was steady she just looked as if she was asleep. He was bent at the knee next to her, she was just walking past and was hit on the back of the head by a stray ball in the boys came of football. Ace sat next to him on the other side, he was muttering something of this was all his fault.

She groaned softly, twisting softly across the wooden floor of the deck before sitting up softly, her eyes fluttered open Marco looked confused looking into her eyes. They seemed back to their simple dull self when she first came aboard the Moby Dick.

"Megumi…yoi?" He questioned.

She gasped and turned to him looking wide eyed , her eyes flickered down to tattoo on his chest and she backed away till her back hit the wall. "W-who…. A-are…." She gasped again and her hands flew up to her neck touching the scar across her throat.

"Megumi, love what's wrong you look as if you have seen a ghost love?" Ace asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" She screamed looking terrified; the force of her scream shook the floor around them, the wood cracked around her.

Ace went to go hug her but Marco stopped him, "Miss Akiyama… What was the last thing you remember?"

"I err…." She scratched her throat gently the smooth skin of the scar under her finger tips, "My father was telling me about the wedding plans and that I would be going to sail to my grandfather's island…."

"Megumi…." Ace sounded slightly defeated, "That was over six years ago….. Wait stay here!" He smiled widely and got up bolting down to the division quarters.

"Who was he…?" She asked Marco, her eyes wide and curious like they were when she was eighteen.

"Megumi…. You might not remember this, but you are Portgas nee Akiyama, 'Siren' Megumi, Second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates," Marco answered her, "I am your husband and so is he…. I am Portgas 'Phoenix' Marco and he Portagas 'Fire Fist' D. Ace."

She blinked a few times slightly stunned before bursting out into a fit of giggles, "I would never be able to be a pirate… I am a Celestial Dragon, I am marrying an Admiral…. I could never marry a Pirate."

Ace plopped down next to her wide smile on his face and handed her a piece of paper and a large book, "This…." He unrolled the piece of paper, "Is your wanted Poster." Megumi looked blankly at the picture of her, but she looked older slightly taller and more curved, her hair was longer and left down and scars across her shoulder, arm and a large one the covered the visible skin on her back. "And this are photos of use."

He snapped the poster out her hand, and opened the book she saw many photos and newspaper articles about her other years. "I don't remember any of this…." She murmured feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey… Love listen, yoi," Marco smiled softly placing his hand over hers, for the next few hours he explained the last six years of her life with Ace sat firmly next to her. He explained the war, the elementals, Akainu, Kaido, Luffy, Sabo…. Her title. The scar across her shoulder, the large tattoo across her thigh. Teach's betrayal.

She sat in silence not remembering anything of this, they started to go into smaller details anything to jog her memoire. She shook her head after a while, she blinked a few times letting the tears fall and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Hey," Ace chuckled nudging her softly, "It's ok…."

She tilted her head down slightly and sighed rubbing her neck softly, she looked up to see both Marco and Ace had got to their feet and helped her up onto her feet by Marco her hand slipped from his and she fell back onto the floor. A large bang sounded across the Moby Dick and a large groan, Ace and Marco stood frozen looking down. Megumi's eyes clenched in pain moments later she blinked a few times, "What the hell are you looking at?" She asked.

"Megumi….?" Ace questioned.

"Yes love?" She asked looking up at him.

"Who are you?"

"What stupid bloody question is that?"

"Just answer it love, yoi," Marco stated.

"I am Portgas nee Akiyama 'Siren' Megumi, mother of two, whitebeard pirate commander of the second division, one the most wanted woman on the seven seas. Sister in law to the King of the Pirates and the second in command of the revolutionary army, both of yours wife…. Anything else?" She asked small smirk across her lips.

Both Ace and Marco threw themselves down next to her wrapping their arms around her, "YOUR BACK!" Ace shouted laughing loudly.

"Back what the hell you mean back…. Hey when did it get so dark?"

AN: For Guest who asked when chapter 24 is going to be out, say a day or two I can't do much writing tomorrow since I'm over my boyfriends for another Christmas dinner with his family and such. Might be out tonight I'm not sure, I need to go to bed soon but I will say I have a page or two more to go. Honestly there is going to be jumping around in Whitebeards Siren cause we are going to reach cannon very soon, voting will be left open until I get to Luffys wanted poster being shown.

I did enjoy this one, thank you for the requests and look forward to writing more for you lot.

Scarlet.


	12. Hello Sabo

Hello….Sabo

Request from mittensx7768: ooo have her meet luffy or sabo

Megumi huffed in annoyance as she sat down on the temple floor; she had been walking around this place in circles for hours trying to find the sword. It was ridiculous the things her crew will do to make sure Teach could not get her hand on the valuable weapons that had been on the islands Pops used to own.

She pushed back her hair breathing deeply as she took a sip of water from the canteen and froze as she heard footsteps behind her. Three types…. No four types of people, one of her division members, one of blackbeard's crew members, a marine or a civilian.

She dropped the canteen and turned quickly looking at the figure, he was a tall man dressed in a gentlemen's get up. "Who the hell are you?" She questioned looking the man up and down, it had been a year since the war and her trusting people went down.

The man took the top hat off his blonde head and bowed deeply to the woman, "Miss Megumi it's a pleasure to meet you."

Megumi glanced him over in the other hand held a metal pole, she quickly moved wrapping her hands around the staff on her back taking it from the holster and twirling it above her head before slamming it down on his arm making him drop the hat.

"Hey hey hey!" The man held his hands up, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" She screamed at him.

"I'm Sabo, Luffy and Aces older brother. Oh come on Ace must have mentioned me at some point you've been dating him for about what three years now," Sabo chuckled.

Megumi gasped and dropped the staff eyes wide, "No… you are dead…." She gasped, the sound of the staff clattering against the old stone floor. "Ace told me you died…. When you were ten you died, a celestial Dragon blew up your ship…. You died!"

"No," He smiled at her, "I was rescued by Luffys father."

Megumi stood frozen, Ace rarely cried over Sabo's death but she knew Ace grieved over the death of his brother. It ate away inside him for years, knowing that he could of stopped Sabo from going even if it was just a day delay Sabo could of lived but the man stood in front of her fully grown in his early twenties.

"I'm sorry….. for attacking you…" She murmured.

Sabo grinned widely at her picking his hat back up and dusting it off, "Don't worry just glad my brother has a feisty young woman, rather than an uptight Celestial Dragon."

Megumi's face turned sour, "Don't put me into that group, you might be my partners older brother doesn't mean I won't kick your arse."

Sabo chuckled, "Oh come on I'm second in charge of the revolutionary army I don't think you can take me."

She raised an eyebrow at him and giggled, "You brothers are just as cocky as each other."

"How is my brother?"

"He's fine… after the war… he's a bit shaken and not hearing anything about Luffy since he rang the bell…" She murmured.

Sabo suddenly wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you… so much for protecting both of them, It should have been me that was protecting them not you. The scars."

Megumi patted his back softly, "Ssshhh…. Ace is as much my responsibility as much as yours… but you have to tell him."

Sabo let go of her and smiled at her, "I can't… I love Ace he's my brother but he's got enough on his plate, without me coming back into his life…. Promise me you won't tell him…"

"Sabo I…." The denden in her pocket rang, "Hello?"

"Did you find it?" Ace asked his voice ringing clearly in both their ears.

She sighed softly, "No Ace I didn't… they must of gotten to it first."

"It's fine," Ace laughed, "Come back we are worrying." Then the denden went silent.

Megumi looked up at Sabo and the blonde grinned widely at her, giving her another hug, "Keep an eye on Ace for me, with Blackbeard and Akainu you guys are in trouble…. Just be safe, you are one the best things to Ace. You stay safe."

She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's brother hugging him back, "You have to tell them… both Luffy and Ace promise me."

"I promise," They both stepped back from each other and Megumi grabbed her staff and walked towards the entrance she turned and waved back at Sabo smiling softly knowing keeping such a big secret from Ace will be a problem.

An: I did Sabo rather than Luffy cause in the my work Luffy will be met first, however this is not how they will be meeting its another way though Megumi does attempt to attack Sabo when she meets him. Chapter 24 of Whitebeards Siren is up if you guys haven't read them, looking for more requests.

Scarlet.


	13. Siblings

Siblings

Request from Guest: Oh have one where she becomes ace,sabo,and luffy's sister

_ Garp was awe struck at the tiny little girl stood next to Sengoku's desk, "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" Garp shouted._

_ "Miss Akiyama needs someone to look after her till she turns eighteen when she can take back the position of Celestial Dragon and look after her kingdom," Sengoku answered._

Garp snapped out of his thoughts when he knocked loudly on the door of the Dadan family home, he glanced down at the pink haired little girl who was pressed against his leg, "Open the door you damn woman."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Keep your pants!" An angry female voice came from the other side of the door, Megumi pressed herself further into the old marines leg, the door was neatly thrown of it's hinges and a tall, rather large orange curly haired woman stood in the door way, "What do you want Garp?"

Garp pushed Megumi forward slightly the girl squeaked slightly looking up at the woman, "Got another one for you."

Dadan looked down at the girl who was standing in front of her, "GARP!" The woman yelled looking at the retreating form of the Marine Hero, Megumi stood silent wide eyed at Dadans feet. "Who are you girly?"

"I'm Akiyama Megumi," The girl curtsied looking slightly fearful at the older woman, "It's nice to meet you."

Dadan smiled, at least Garp brought her a polite one this time, "Well I am Dadan, I will be your foster mother from now on."

"Oh….ok," Megumi smiled.

Dadan lead her through the small house showing her where she would be sleeping, which since she was a girl would be on the floor of Dadans room. Megumi only nodded as she listened to the woman, they soon stood at the back door and Dadan looked out seeing the three boys she was looking for, "SABO! ACE! LUFFY! GET HERE!"

In a flash three boys stood in front of Megumi, "Megumi these are your brothers, boys introduce yourselves. I have work to do."

Dadan left Megumi standing in front of three boys, the one that looked the oldest stepped forward wide smile across his face, "I'm Sabo, the grumpy looking one is Ace and the smallest one is Luffy."

Luffy surprised Megumi by suddenly hugging her, "Are you are new sister."

"Erm…." The eight year murmured, "I guess so."

"She's just gonna be another cry baby," Ace huffed.

Megumi on the other hand kicked Ace straight in the knee, "I am not a cry baby."

Ace groaned in pain grabbing onto his bruising shin, Sabo laughed loudly hugging her along with Luffy, "I like her…. Let's play pirates."

Months later Megumi stood beside Sabo a large sake bottle in her arms, whilst Sabo was grabbing the four sake cups. "You sure this going to work?" She asked softly.

"I read if you shared your sake with people and say that make a promise you will become it will happen," Sabo grinned widely at her as they both left the kitchen quickly moving out the house and into the forest.

"What is our promise going to be Sabo?" Megumi asked.

"To sail the seas and remain siblings until the end of our lives," Sabo laughed.

They came across both Ace and Luffy waiting for them at the tree stump both of them grinned widely at the two as Sabo placed the sake cups down and Megumi poured the drink, "So what do we do?" Luffy asked.

"Megumi you go first," Sabo stated already telling her what to do.

Megumi picked up her cup and smiled, "My ambition is to travel the world and not get stuck back in my boring life."

Sabo lifted his cup, "My ambition is to be free of my life and become a pirate."

"My ambition is to earn a great reputation as a pirate," Ace grinned holding up his cup.

"My ambition is to be king of the pirates!" Luffy shouted holding up his cup.

The other three froze and looked at Luffy wide eyed, but Megumi smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "You guys do realise we all can't be Captain… right?" Sabo pointed out.

Ace only shrugged, "We will think of it when it comes to it."

"We will be siblings no matter what, until the end of time," Megumi smiled.

The four of them clinked cups and loudly proclaimed, "WE ARE SIBLINGS!"

They all drank the content of the glasses and which they decided sake was not as great of a drink as they thought.

AN: Note I do not remember that scene much and I wanted to finish writing this one before bed tonight so I apologize that it's wrong. I looked everywhere and could not find the scene on it's own so I read what I could on the one piece wiki but again I am sorry. Hope you like this.

Scarlet.


	14. Family

Family

Request from guest: Do one where they have kids

"Edward come back," Megumi called running after the seven year old across the deck of the Moby Dick.

"COME ON MUMMY!" The small boy yelled back at his mother as he ran around the feet of multiple members of the crew, the boy looked just like his father but with silver eyes. Vista sighed as he watched Megumi dart past him, Edward was just as energetic as his father. Which for a lot of the crew members were fine, when Megumi was trying to get her son in the bath on the other hand was not helpful.

"Vista…." A small voice game from next to him, Vista looked down to see Umiko, her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her silver eyes sparkled up at the man, "Why is mummy running after Eddie?"

"Your brother seems not to be wanting to take a bath," Vista chuckled patting the small girl on the head like he used to do to her mother when she was younger.

"Umiko, yoi," Marcos voice sounded across the deck.

"PAPA!" The little girl shouted and darted towards her Papa, Marco grinned down at his youngest child and scooped her up into his arms resting the girl on his hip as he watched his wife and son run around the deck. He chuckled as he watched his son crash straight into Ace giving Megumi the chance to grab the boy.

"DAD! I DON'T WANT A BATH!" Edwards yell rang throughout the deck.

Though not having the devil fruit as his mother Edward did inherit her loud voice, Marco chuckled softly and Umiko watched as his brother struggled in their mothers arms. She watched as her Daddy stepped forward kissing her mummy's head, Marco walked closer to them and Umiko watched as Papa reached round and poked Edward in the side making the boy burst out into giggles.

"Papa no!" The boy wailed as he wiggled in her arms.

"Mummy wants you to have a bath, it's getting to bed time," Marco stated.

"But Umiko hasn't had her bath yet!" Edward yelled, "I am the oldest, she should be going to bed first!"

"Umiko has already had her bath and is waiting for her big brother to get ready for bed so that mummy can read them both a bed time story so we are all wide awake and ready to see uncle Luffy tomorrow," Megumi smiled softly.

Edward gave up and smiled at his mother, "Ok."

Half an hour later Megumi sat on the edge of Umiko's bed a story book perched in her hand, Edward was pouting since it was a princess story instead of a pirate one. Though Marco pointed out that uncle Luffy will most likely tell him as many as he wanted tomorrow, both Marco and Ace stood in the doorway watching Megumi read Sleeping Beauty for the thousandth time to their daughter.

Once the book was closed Megumi placed it on the bedside table turning off the lights she pulled the covers up on Umiko pressing a soft kiss to her daughters temple and doing the same to Edward. She gently closed the door behind her and smiled softly at Marco and Ace, "You two ok?"

"Fine, just watching," Ace grinned at her, "You work so well with those two handfuls."

Megumi poked them both in the chest smiling and kissing both of them on the cheek, "You both gave me those two handfuls."

AN: Sweet cute family moments, Umiko translate to child of the sea, cliché I know but I used Japanese for Megumi so the daughter will as well. In simple terms, Edwards father is Ace and Umiko's father is Marco. Requests are welcome, have a nice day.

Scarlet.


	15. Grave

Grave

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Oh! Oh! Can I make a request? Can you make something mor dramatic ( curse my mood for dramas 2day ) Where after the war of the best, Whitebeard died and Megumi tries to comfort the two idiots namely, Ace and Marco? If you can't it's okay :'D I luv this how come you only got a few reviewers? *pouts

Megumi stood silently behind Marco and Ace not knowing what to do or say, she was still in shock like everyone else. First they lost Thatch, then nearly loosing Ace and then they lost Pops all because of the same man, everyone had left the island. The rest of the Whitebeard Pirates were waiting for them on the warship they had stolen.

Ace looked back at Megumi, whilst him and Marco knelt in front of Pops Grave she stood a few feet back quietly head tilted down. Her face was masked over emotion, he looked at Marco who was trying to do the same, trying to be brave but tears slipped from the older man's eyes falling onto his clenched hand. Ace was still in a frozen state, not really understanding what happened at the end of the war, the marines got half of what they wanted.

She soon knelt down between them and wrapped her arms around Marco bringing him into her, Marcos arm wound round her waist sobbing into her shoulder. "He's gone… I just can't…."

"Sssshhhh….." Megumi murmured softly into his ear running her fingers through his hair, "it's ok… it's alright."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Ace yelled at her, he expected her to flinch but she didn't, she only looked at him blankly. "POPS IS DEAD! TEACH BETRAYED US! WE ARE FINISHED OUR SHIPS ARE GONE! ARE CAPTAIN GONE!"

"But we still have each other," Megumi answered. "Pops wanted us to live and we have fulfilled his last wish, it will be hard for us yes but we need to move on. We need to survey."

Ace felt his hand twitch wanting to hit her, "HE'S DEAD! WE WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE THIS!"

Megumi reached a hand out and gently placed it on his cheek, Ace felt his eyes well with tears, "Because the others need us to be strong as well," Ace tilted his face into her hand, tears slipped from his eyes as he looked deep into her blank silver eyes, "We all miss Pops, he saved us all and protected us until the end."

"But what about the crew what we going to do?" He asked.

Marco was silent calming down whilst Ace shouted at Megumi, "We move on, build ourselves back up… take back what is ours…. Support your brothers idea to be king…. Take out Teach and Akainu…."

"We need a Captain! None of us can do it," Ace argued.

"Marco can…. Isn't it normally the first mate takes over the ship when the Captains gone," Megumi answered.

Marco lifted his head from her shoulder and placed his lips to her temple, Megumi felt her entire body tremble softly, "She is right… we do need to move on, not completely but we do need to be brave…. We can't let them think they have gotten to us."

"You sure you can do that though… I mean a division is one thing, but the entire Whitebeard crew… we will be out of two division commanders," Ace argued.

"One… we will be out one division commander, yoi," Marco stated.

"Wait what….?" Both of them asked.

"Megumi will take over the second division, you will take over the first," Marco stated looking at Ace leaving no room for arguments.

The two nodded in reply and sat in silence for what felt like hours, before both Ace and Marco stood both wiping their faces of tears, Marco leant down pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Come when you are ready," she felt Ace's hand pat her on the shoulder as they both walked down the hill leaving Megumi sitting silently in front of Whitebeards grave.

Soon after she stood pressing a kiss to her fingers before placing them ontop of the grave stone, "Thank you…. For everything Pops."

An: Phoenix you can make a request whenever you want sweety, I hope you liked this one and I am glad you enjoyed Nursey as well. I don't know why it has so few reviewers L but I'm glad even a handful of people are enjoying it. Oh and good news chapter 25 is already in the making, though people voting is tied at the moment so if you haven't voted yet please do.

Scarlet.


	16. Date

Date

Request from guest: Do one where they go on a date together

AU: Modern day setting, Megumi lives in a flat with Izo and Haruta and starts dating Marco and Ace.

Megumi twirled the fabric of the skirt between her fingers, her roommates Izo and Haruta sat on her bed watching her twist and turn in front of the mirror. Her pink hair was pulled back with a white ribbon pushing it out of her face, she wore a white sundress that ended just above the knees.

"Where are they taking you?" Izo asked, as he passed her a pair of white slip on shoes.

"Nope," She laughed, sitting down on the bed between them slipping on the shoes, "They said dress comfortable; this is as comfortable as my wardrobe gets."

A loud knock on the door brought the tree away from Megumi's wardrobe, Izo moved first dashing out the woman's room and answering the door, "Ah are those for me that's so…"

"IZO!" Megumi cried out in embarrassment pulling the man away from her door, "I'm so sorry about him he… Oh wow… are those for me."

Both Marco and Ace stood in her doorway both holding bouquets of lilies, she gently took them from their hands and stepped back into her apartment, "I'll but these in a vase and then we can be off." She darted back into her room bright smile on her face and Ace and Marco stood looking at their girlfriends roommates.

"Back by midnight she has a lecture early tomorrow," Izo stated.

"And no funny business with her either, understood," Haruta ordered.

The boys were about to reply when Megumi stepped back into the room, "Ready to go?" She asked.

Marco held his arm out for her and she looped it through his and the trio left the flat, "So what are we doing today?" Megumi asked.

"Picnic in the park," Ace answered large grin on his face holding up a giant picnic hamper which she has only seen large families have.

"How much food is in their?" Megumi asked eyes widened, "It looks enough to feed a small army."

"It's enough to feed Ace, yoi," Marco chuckled next to her.

Megumi laughed remembering the time she cooked dinner for the three of them, it was not the best idea in the world, they walked out her apartment building and down the high-street towards Little Gardens Park that sat in the centre of town. They talked between them from topics from Ace's brothers, Megumi's internship at the law firm, Marcos business ideas. It was simple for the three of them, as they entered the park they found a small place out of the praying eye of the public.

Marco laid a large purple blanket down on the floor, as Ace had already started to rummaging through the picnic hamper pulling out a handful of baby bells, throwing one at Megumi she caught easily between two hands. She sat down on her knees next to Marco leaning against the man whilst Ace laid back across the blanket his head resting in her lap.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair listening to Marco who was talking to her about his large family about twelve brothers the family was huge and it was his father that raised all of them. Throughout the day they snacked on the food, well Megumi and Marco picked at the food whilst Ace stuffed his face with all the food that he could grab. As the sun started to set over the park the three cleaned up.

"That was lovely…." Megumi smiled brightly as they stood in the doorway of her apartment.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, yoi," Marco leant forward kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for a lovely time," She smiled brightly.

"We will see you tomorrow?" Ace asked.

"Yes… Lunch?"

"Lunch!" Ace yelled kissing her cheek and left, Megumi turned the key in the lock pushing the door open as she closed it behind her Megumi leant back against the door with a large grin on her face.

"So how was it?" Izo asked.

AN: Hi Guys, so this is so cute and adorable I want to squeal. Thank you for the request guys I plan to have atleast another one shot out tonight since I can't do much writing tomorrow since it's my boyfriends birthday and we are celebrating.

Scarlet.


	17. New Girl

New Girl

Request from Guest: Do one where megumi goes to a new school and she meets Marco and Ace.

Megumi tugged on her school tie as she stood outside of classroom 4b, the short blue skirt was ridding up her thighs. She knocked softly on the door and heard the teacher call her to come in, Megumi only heard her heels click as she stepped into the classroom. The entire class had stopped and was looking at her, the man who stood at the front of the classroom was tall and had two cigars lit in his mouth.

"You must be the new student," The teacher stated, though Megumi swore she read in the school hand book smoking was against the rules.

"Yes… Mr…." Megumi had not learnt her teachers names.

"Mr Smoker, I will be your homeroom teacher and your sports teacher," He answered, "Introduce yourself to the class."

Ace who had been sitting at the back class had his eyes glued to the girl the moment she walked in the door, "Hey… hey Marco," Ace whispered nudging his best friend who's headphones had been plugged into his ears the entire time.

"What is it, yoi?" Marco grumbled at the boy.

Ace shunted his head towards the front of the class, Marco finally looked up from his note book looking at the girl, she stood as if she knew how to carry herself. Long pink hair was tied back in a ponytail and silver eyes showed nervousness.

"I am Akiyama Megumi, I am seventeen and I have transferred from New World High because of my parents and their business. I will be taking Business, Sociology, Psychology and English at A-level grades," She smiled brightly to the class, "I hope to get to know you all."

"Sit down between Marco and Ace," Smoker stated pointing at the back of the classroom.

Megumi smiled as she sat down between them on the table at the back of the class, "Hi, I'm Ace," Ace leant in holding out his hand.

Megumi smiled gently and took Ace's hand shaking it, "Megumi…"

"And the grumpy one behind you is Marco," Ace laughed.

"Nice too meet both of you," She laughed softly.

"So why Grandline High, I mean you could of stayed at New World High?" Ace asked.

"Parents are way to over protective," She smiled .

"Oh…." Ace murmured looking from her to Marco, "Didn't you go to New World at one point?"

"First year, yoi," Marco answered not looking up at all.

The bell for first class rang and Megumi gently stood watching them both, "So what do you two have next?"

"Business," Marco answered.

"Art," Ace grinned widely, "Hey, Marco you should walk her to the class since it's your lesson as well."

Marco sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Come on then," he didn't look back to see if she was following him.

"Bye Ace," She smiled brightly and jogged to keep up with him.

Marco sat throughout business watching the new girl, surprised at her knowledge of the business sector. She answered every question she was asked without hesitation and smiled at everyone in the class in the grump Law sent her a small smirk back as she brightly smiled at him.

Marco smirked to himself resting his chin in hand listening to her speak Tsuru their business studies teacher, maybe she won't be that bad after all.

AN: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE GUYS! I am just finishing up another request at the moment then I will start on the next three I've been asked to do. I'm taking a bit of time away from getting everything ready for the party tonight which is in three hours for me, stay safe if you guys are going out tonight and I hope you enter the new year with a smile.

Scarlet.


	18. Immortality

Immortality.

Request from : Yay! Thanks Scarlet-san :'D the chapter Is great, Arigato gozzaimas! Oh, can you make an A/U one-shot? Where Immortal Marco meets the reincarnation of his past lovers? I totally love Megs! And I've been searchin' for dramas and the Tv's dramas are so Over acting ( OA) I'll look forward to the update of Siren

Marco sighed as he sat in the coffee shop in London holding up the day's newspaper when a familiar voice filled his ears, "Sir, yes I know I am late just…." He heard a familiar sigh, "Yes sir."

He heard a soft click and looked up from the newspaper, pink hair… silver eyes… full hourglass figure, "Megumi…." Marco gasped.

_The woman in his arms laughed as he twirled her around on the ballroom floor the purple material of her dress flew out around her in a circle, her pink hair danced around her face, "You look gorgeous tonight Countess Akiyama," Marco whispered in the highborn ladies ear._

_ "You look very fetching yourself Master Phoenix," She smiled back at him._

The woman in question turned and looked at him slightly puzzled before shaking her head and tilting her head back down at her phone, she tapped away quickly taking the coffee out of the mans hand and vanished into the sea off business suits.

Days later Marco walked through Hyde park, looking at how much it had changed over the years that's when he saw him.

_Marco stretched up the bed looking down at the young male who had wrapped himself around Marco in his sleep, France was lovely the men were interesting and the art and history behind the place was gorgeous. But he never thought he would of seen Ace again, not being a poor boy begging on the street for money._

Ace stood at the duck pound his arm wound round Megumi's, a lead held in the woman's hand and a large dog sat next to them, the dog turned to look at him and barked loudly at him and Marco turned quickly and left.

He had watched them die so many times, he watched Ace drown when the titanic sunk, he watched Megumi get killed in the French revolution, watched Ace die in wars and watched Megumi die from disease. Life was cruel to him, why couldn't they just stay dead. The same face, the same eyes, the same voice, personality the colours they wear.

"Are you ok sir?" Megumi asked him.

"Yes, yes," Marco looked at her, her cheeks still flushed brightly in the cold, purple scarf tied tightly round her throat.

"sorry about Mauja…" She smiled softly, "He's a bit nervous around people he doesn't know."

"It's fine…. Have a nice day, yoi," He smiled and walked off.

_Megumi stood dressed in black across from him, her hair tucked up under a black hat a picture of Ace wrapped in her arms pressed against her chest, tears across her cheek as she watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. So many people died, Marco stood a bit further away from her but reached a hand out and gently touched hers. She threw herself into his arms sobbing into his chest._

A month later was when he saw Ace again, it was the same coffee shop he was sitting with two other boys. The three were practically shouting at each other, laughing loudly, many of the regular customers gave the trio a dirty look but Marco could only smile he was as loud as always.

_"Come on," Ace yelled, dressed in flared jeans and a bright orange button up shirt, "We are going to miss the concert if you take any longer."_

_ Marco chuckled cupping the younger man's face drawing him in for a kiss, "There will be others."_

It was Megumi who spotted Marco this time, the man she had seen behind her for a few months now. She saw him at the coffee shop, then again in the park, she had seen him a few times in the office she worked in. It was strange deep down she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't place it.

She was in the public libray trying to find something to read when she caught him in the corner, she glanced over his shoulder seeing a locket in his hand, a tall pink haired woman stood dressed in something from the late eighteen hundreds. Tight corset and hair pinned up showing the long expanse of her neck, in the other side there was a man similar to Ace dressed in suit and top hat.

The locket snapped closed and Marco turned to look at her, Megumi smiled widely and held her hand out, "Akiyama Megumi…. My dog barked at you the other month."

Marco took her hand gently in his and kissed the back of her hand, "Marco Phoenix."

'Let's go through this again,' Marco smiled to himself as the thought ran through his mind.

AN: I LOVED THIS REQUEST! I am glad you liked the last chapter for you Phoenix and I hopped you enjoyed this one as well. I do think the rate I'm going putting in hangover tomorrow and going back to work on Friday next chapter will be out on the 3rd of January. I'm really glad you like Megumi.

Scarlet.


	19. Body Swap

Body Swap.

Request from mittensx7768: sorry I had tacos earlier so here is one. body switching.

Megumi groaned when she woke up in the morning turning to get out the bed, she found herself easily able to roll out of bed without being squashed between Marco or Ace, she waddled slightly over to the bathroom. It felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off her chest for some reason she wasn't too sure why. She yawned stretching up slightly hearing her back click… but it didn't seem to be as loud as it normally was in the morning. She shrugged as she stepped into the shower, removing the shirt she was wearing.

Ace yawned loudly, he winced slightly hearing it echo around in his head, he reached down to scratch his chest but felt one of Marco's button up shirts instead. He looked down and his vision became covered in locks of pink hair, he turned his head to the side but didn't see Megumi. Wait a second…. He placed his hand on his chest but it didn't feel muscular it felt large and soft.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, but instead a high pitched feminine scream escaped his throat and he flung himself up in the bed. He looked down large chest, pale long legs poked out from under the bottom of Marcos shirt. He was in Megumi's body.

A loud crack was heard from the side and his… her eyes widened looking at the window, the glass had cracked and the door to their bathroom slammed open. His body stood across from him soaking wet and a towel wrapped around his chest and hips.

"What the fuck….?" His voice rang clearly in his ears, then he watched as his own hands patted down his own body, "We…."

"We have switched bodys yes!" Ace shouted.

Marco who somehow was able to sleep through the entire of this groaned turning over in his tired state, "Will you two shut up, yoi!" He ordered.

"MARCO!" Ace…Megumi in Ace's body yelled, "FOR THE LOVE OF ONE PIECE DO NOT SLEEP WHEN WE ARE LIKE THIS!"

"Like…. Wait…" Marco sat up, "Ace I have never head you say that."

"No because I am Megumi in Ace's body," Megumi snapped.

Marco groaned and flopped back onto the bed rubbing his temple slightly, "It is too early for this, yoi."

"Well sorry Mr grumpy pants but I do not want to be stuck in Aces body for the rest of my life," Megumi snapped.

Ace was surprised even in his own body Megumi sounded as she normally did when she was in her own body, "so how the hell did this happen…."

"What did you two do yesterday….?" Marco asked.

"We saw a woman and she gave us this charm," Megumi in Aces body stated pulling it out of the draw, it was a small voodoo doll which had two faces on it.

Marco groaned and slammed his hand into his temple and fell back onto the bed, "Why… it's always that woman who gets this crew." Both Megumi and Ace in each other's bodies made a sound of confusion, "It's a body switching charm…. Whoever touches it switches bodies for a day, yoi," He turned over and pulled the covers over his head, "Now shut up I was on night watch last night."

Megumi made a whimpering sound of being stuck in Aces body for the day whilst Ace grinned widely, being stuck in Megumi's body will be one the best days of his life.

AN: SORRY! I did plan to have this out yesterday…. But my shift button stopped working for a day and a half, also I had cleaning duty after the party on Wendesday and I went back to work yesterday. I hope you guys had a lovely new years eve cause I did…. Though I was laying on my kitchen floor eating crackers to stop myself from being sick when I got to drunk. Though I didn't have a hangover ;) my plan for today is to get stuff sorted at my place and get another two one shots and chapter 25 posted so you guys stay tuned…. One shots will most likely be out first.

Scarlet.


	20. Ticklish

Ticklish

Request from Roxie14: I just joined and I love your stories and fluff what if you do one where they find out megumi is ticklish and they tease her with it.

Ace sat back in the bed watching Marco sit at the desk hunched over paperwork again, Ace then glanced to Megumi who was curled up next to him book tucked into the crook of her arm and Mauja rested his head at her feet. He noticed every now and again she would twitch if Mauja moved his head slightly, biting her bottom lip he glanced over her shoulder looking at the book she was reading it wasn't dirty so why was she biting her lip like a school girl.

Before long as Mauja got up and stepped over her feet a soft giggle escaped from her throat, "Megumi….?" Ace questioned, "Are you ticklish."

Megumi snapped the book shut and looked up at him wide eyed, "….No ….. Why would you say that?" She asked backing away from the division commander slightly.

Marco had glanced over at them the moment he heard the book slam shut, watching as Megumi starred at Ace with wide eyes. "You giggled…" Ace stated.

"Is it a crime for a woman to giggle?" She questioned.

"No… just you've been twitching since Mauja pressed his head on your foot…. So I thought," He started.

"Well you thought wrong," She snapped slightly.

Marco grinned slightly pushing the chair he was sitting on back and moved closer towards the bed, Megumi eyes widened as she felt the bed next to her dip and she leant against Marco's side. "If you aren't ticklish you wouldn't mind proving it for us then, yoi?" Marco asked.

"When did I need to start to prove things?" She questioned trying to scoot forward to get off the bed, but Ace's arms wrapped around her waist keeping her in place as she felt Marco's hand drift down her thigh across her knee down her calf before his hand wrapped around her ankle.

"No…." She warned glaring slightly at Marco.

"Megumi you are as terrifying as a kitten, yoi," Marco chuckled and gently brushed his finger across the bottom of her foot, she tried to shift back but arms kept her in place then she felt Aces fingers dance across her rib cage laughter bubbled in her throat as she twisted and turned trying to get away from the. Their assault continued faster this time and Megumi screamed with laughter, kicking her feet out of his hold and was finally able to get out of Aces hold.

"STOP!" She yelled finally catching her breath, "That's not fair!"

"Oh come on…" Ace grinned watching her as she sat on the corner of the bed a good distance away from both of them, "It's funny…"

Megumi's eyes narrowed as she took one the pillows off the bed and slammed it into Ace's face, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Ace just rolled across the bed laughing, the mouth full of pillows did not stop him and Megumi just continued to glare. Marco leant forward slightly and cupped her cheek kissing the other one softly, "Don't worry, yoi," he grinned at her, "We won't tell the others."

AN: Number 2 done today YAY! I am on a roll ^_^ Thank you Roxie for the request I hoped you like it, I haven't started your most recent request but once I am done with the next one I will get straight onto it. I am glad that you enjoy my work and I am glad you have made requests.

Scarlet.


	21. The Siren

The Siren

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX : Make a One shot where Marco is a vampire Ace is werewolf and Megs is a Siren. As I know Sirens look like the fishmen and mer-folk. So Ms. Siren decided to wander around the city and bumped into their clan

Megumi sighed softly as she walked through the town, it was nice to be in a village for the first time in years she was finally able to step on land. Her bare feet sunk slightly into the wet mud across the floor, silk wrapped around her hips keeping her nether regions concealed against the eyes of the men around the village. Pearls decorated the edge of the material, within her race the more pearls meant more wealth surprisingly and Megumi was covered in them. Her bustier was covered in pearls, not a single piece of the fabric was shown under the pearls, they also decorate her hair woven into her curls.

As she passed a corner she felt a cold hand brush against her bare shoulder, taking a pink lock into the hand and brought it closer, "For a sea creature…. You smell quite lovely my dear." A deep velvet voice filled her ears sending a shiver down her spine, no voice in centuries has made her shiver.

Megumi twisted pulling her hair away from the man, she looked at the man up and down was impressed by his dress. A purple velvet tail coat and black trousers with a puffy white shirt under the coat, "Who are you?" She asked her voice holding venom.

Whilst Sirens voices were the most beautiful in the ocean, they are also the most deadliest as well, "My dear, yoi," The man grinned at her showing a flash of brilliant white fangs and he bowed low to her, "I am Count Marco Phoenix, head vampire of the Phoenix Clan."

Megumi had heard much about Vampires, the girls she was grouped with were more interested in the other mythical creatures that in habited their world than killing the humans that tried to kill them and the other sea creatures.

"HEY! BIRD BRAIN!" This time it was a warm hand that touched her, "I SMELT HER FIRST BACK OFF!" A low growl escaped from the wolf behind her.

Megumi winced at the growl in her ear but shivered at the warm hand that was pressed against her bare stomach, "Erm….. Excuse me?"

"Hush men are talking," The wolf snapped.

"EXCUSE ME!" The Siren screeched.

She felt the wolf flinch behind her and backed away, she turned to look at him and she gasped at the slight more muscles than she has ever seen on a man before. With the amount of ships she has destroyed over her many years she thought she would have seen a man… at least even a percentage as handsome as the vampire and werewolf that stood around her.

"I am a powerful woman, the most powerful siren in the sea and you," She pointed a sharp nail in the man's chest easily scratching the man's skin, "Do not treat me like a CHILD!" Her scream was loud and shook the ground around her.

The cold hand brushed against her shoulder a dark chuckle escaped his lips, "Such a brave young lady…." She gasped as she felt his nose brush her neck, "Your blood smells delicious… a strong berry scent won't you agree Ace?"

A warm nose pressed against the other side of her throat, "mmm…. Strawberry and Blueberry," Ace seemed to groan into the side of her throat.

Megumi giggled softly, "I won't be letting you drink my blood Count Phoenix."

"We will see my dear…" the hand brushed against the smooth span of her flat stomach, "We will see."

AN: This was an interesting one, I have taken some mythology from this were in greek mythology Sirens can either be humans or mermaids so I took both. But when the Sirens reach land they turn into humans, Megumi's dress up is basically a skirt and bikini top covered in pearls. Some stories I have read can't name any of the top of my head uses pearls as the symbols of power and wealth. Phoenix the word Kilig I have never came across before you mentioned it so I did have to google it and you are right on the definition of it, you are right these are drabbles but I don't really like the word so I use one-shots. There are a few fanfic words I am not comfortable using so sorry if it bothers you, I just don't like the word. Happy late New Year from Britain aswell J

Note that chapter 25 of Whitebeard Siren is up and Chapter 26 is being written, I have one request left for this so if you guys have anything you want me to write now is the time to request since the most recent request has been started and I plan to finish it tonight or early tomorrow.

Scarlet.


	22. Spiders and Ducks

Spiders and Ducks.

Request from Roxie14: Do one similar to the return of spiders and ducks from whitebeards siren.

Ace stood completely still as he looked at the giant spider in front of him, this is bloody ridiculous, he thought to himself as he watched the poison practically drop from the fangs of the spider in front of him. This thing was huge, massive even nothing that he had ever seen in his life. He was made of fire for One Piece sake and yet he can't stand the little fury eight legged creature that was in the bath or the giant that stood in front of him. The eyes blinked a few times and a giant grin spread across creatures face its jaw open wide and Ace flinched as the poison dripped across his face.

"Voice-Voice Calm," The voice surrounded him like a blanket and he watched the spider lay down in front of him. Megumi stepped out from the behind the trees and slip her hand into his tugging it away from the sleeping beast, "Come on I don't know how long my powers will work on a beast that side…." She murmured.

Ace nodded and took off to sprinting through the forest practically dragging Megumi behind him, before she suddenly stopped making Ace stop as well and whimpered hiding herself in to his back. Then Ace heard it, a loud quack sounded next to him, he glanced back at Megumi who was walking around him trying to get a far away from the bird as possible.

"OI!" Ace shouted at the duck as it waddled forward towards them, "SHOO!" He made the hand waving gesture trying to get the duck to leave but it continued to waddle closer, "NO! GET LOST!" He shouted, "NOT CLOSER! AWAY!"

"A-Ace…." She whimpered softly looking up, in the branches ducks looked down at them.

Ace placed a hand on her stomach pushing her back slowly as they took gentle steps backwards moving out of the horde of ducks that beady black eyes were locked onto them, Megumi whimpered softly as her eyes locked with a ducks.

"Why did we come here again….?" She asked.

"I was bored…." Ace answered.

"ACE!" She screamed loudly as they were finally out of view of the ducks, she slammed her hands down into his back her state had went back to normal. "YOU BASTARD!"

"HEY! I WAS NEARLY SPIDER FOOD!"

"I WAS NEARLY TRAMPLED BY A HORDE OF DUCKS!"

"WAS NOT MY FAULT"

"YOU WANTED TO COME ONTO THIS ISLAND!"

"What are you too arguing about, yoi?" Marco asked as he finally came across the pair who were screaming their heads off in front of him.

"HE!"

"SHE!"

"DID IT!" They both shouted pointing at one another, Marco glanced between the two of them slightly confused before he glanced around hearing a duck quack and caught sight of a spider web so large that Pops could of easily been caught in it.

"What did you two do, yoi?" He asked them.

Megumi made a handful of gestures and flinched as the sound of a loud quack filled her ears, "ducks…. And spiders…."

AN;YAY ITS DONE! I am glad you have enjoyed your request so far Roxie, I do have to ask cause I am slightly confused do you want me to write a sequel to The Siren one? It does sound like you do but I am not a 100% to sure, though I wouldn't mind if you do.

Scarlet.


	23. Genderbent

Genderbent

Request fromXxFire-PhoenixxX : Ooh so that's what Sirens are... THanks! 4 d chapter and I understand if you don't like the word l love yer writing very much! Kilig is the feeling when your crush looks at you... Smile at you, it's the butterfly fluttering in your stomach. In my cas Marco make that to me lol its crazy that I donave any crush yet but there's a lot person who has a crush on me. Oh oh! Can you make one that they'll dock on an island where they'll meet they meet Ace and Marco's genderbent! WAaaaaaaaaaaah updaaAaaaaaaaaaAaaaaate!

Megumi blinked a few times at the sight in front of her, two woman stood in front of her both taller than her actually if she moved forward her face would have been slammed into the cleavage of the blonde in front of her. The hair style was so similar to Marco's just a bit longer, she had both ears pierced one had a simple blue stud whilst the other had a long blue feather. She wore a purple button up shirt that stopped buttoning under her chest, knee length blue shorts that had a blue sash and a set of golden chains.

The other female next to her was slightly short waist length black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, she wore orange bikini top, black short shorts and knee high combat boots. The tattoos on both of them were exactly the same, the grin on the black haired girls hair was exactly like Ace's. The smirk on the blondes face was just like Marco's.

"I'm Anne," The Black haired woman grinned widely at her, "This is Mackalya."

"Pleasure yoi," the blonde smirked at her.

Megumi stood silently in front of them eyes wide at the sight of the two woman in front of her, Anne leant in slightly Megumi's eyes locked onto the large amount of skin that was shown in front of her "You ok hun?" Anne waved a hand in front of her face.

Megumi pressed her hands to her eyes and shook her head, before she pinched her hand trying to wake herself up. She wasn't dreaming at all, she was wide awake looking at the female versions of her boyfriends, "Megumi…. Akiyama," She replied to the woman.

Anne moved first wrapping her arms around Megumi's head drawing her closer into a hug, more shoving her incredibly large chest into Megumi's face, "She's so cute Mackalya can we keep her please! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Mackalya looked at the pink haired woman who was at least a head smaller than her, her and Anne had been living on this island for five years now and never in their life had they seen such a pretty young woman. Well she was about twenty give or take a year or two, Anne's eyes were wide and puppy like looking at the woman.

"You cannot have a woman, she is not a pet, yoi," Mackalya stated.

Megumi felt Anne's hands run through her hair curling the end of her hair, similar to what Ace does when the two of them are just lying in the bed. "But she is so cute, haven't you seen such a cute little small person," Anne grinned widely.

Megumi pushed Anne off her hands brushed across her flat stomach feeling the warm skin, it was smooth like silk, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!"

"We have already told you are names?" Anne questioned tilting her head as she looked at the woman.

"No you are Ace and Marco I'm not that stupid…"

"Megumi…. What the hell are you on about, yoi," She turned and came face to face with Marco glancing between Ace and Marco to Anne and Mackalya…. She promptly fainted when she realised that they were different people.

AN: Here you go hun hope you enjoyed.

Scarlet.


	24. Horror Movie

Horror Movie

Request from Roxie14: Do one where megumi watches a horror movie and gets scare so Marco and ace try to help her or comfort her I don't know U choose.

Megumi pulled the covers around her tighter the boys weren't going to be home till later and she had finished all the work she had brought home today. She sat down on the coach dressed in Marcos shirt and a pair of lace boy shorts. The shinning was on TV, she rarely watched horror movies on her own, she saw nearly every movie in the cinema including a few horrors though she dragged Izo and Thatch a lot of time.

The lights were out and tv was on, she never watched the old time horror movies so she thought she might go through the top ten horror movies lists. Bowl of Popcorn and a large glass of red wine was on the coffee table, as she pressed play she leant back on the sofa eyes glued to the table.

About halfway into the movie Megumi had brought the covers over her head, she screeched as the door open and she jumped over the side of the sofa the living room door open. The lights were flickered on and Megumi peaked over the side of the sofa, Marco moved across the room and paused the tv.

"What are you watching, yoi?" Marco asked.

"The Shinning," Megumi answered as she got out from behind the sofa glancing at the TV then back to them, "I didn't want to watch the exorcist on my own…. Not after the reviews I read…. Oh is that Chinese."

Ace grinned widely and placed the bag on the table, taking out tub of Beef Chow Mein and Hong Kong Style King Prawn. "Yeah…. We knew what you are like when you throw yourself into a case," Ace grinned at her.

"The Shinning?" Marco questioned sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah…. I was going through a list of horror movies and it popped up and I remember it being on the tv listing this morning," She called out from the kitchen. She sat back down between them chopsticks in hand and started on her dinner, she pressed play again and settled down between the two watching the movie.

By the end of the movie Megumi had effectively been scared out her mind, Ace slipped his hand out of hers and shook it slightly feeling the blood rush back into his hand, "You ok?"

"Yeah…. Y-yeah," She started to clean up the mess on the coffee, "Fine."

"LIES!" Ace shouted at her, making the woman flinch and drop wine glass at her feet.

Marco sighed and went and collected the dust ban and brush cleaning up the glass that was around her feet, Ace wrapped his arms around her feeling the shaking slightly.

"Scared, yoi?" Marco asked.

Megumi whimpered softly and nodded her head, Ace kissed the side of her head and rubbed her arms softly, humming a gentle tune into her ears a tune she normally hums when she is working. Marco pressed his lips to her temple rubbing her back gently, "Want to watch a Disney movie?"

"Yes please," She laughed.

She might be able to sleep tonight, with enough Disney and ice cream.

AN:Honestly I do not watch Horror movies, a handful in my life but I get easily scared I went into a horror maze I screamed and cried a lot lol. I went with comfort well a bit comfort fluff at the end for cuteness reasons, I have added your Siren pt2 request I think it will be out by Tuesday at the latest.

Oh Phoenix your Apocalypse request WB's? what does that mean hun?

Note I might have a lot more work out even though I am back at work, my boyfriend is away on business trip next week. So I am throwing myself into tv series, work and writing to keep my mind off not being able to see him for a week and a half.

Scarlet.


	25. Dirty Thoughts

Dirty Thoughts

Request from mittensx7768: Awesome! and thanks I wander if anyone had a nosebleed with dirty thoughts. ;)

Nosebleeds were common within their relationship mainly since Ace flayed about in his sleep and has on multiple occasions smacked both Megumi and Marco with much force to make their noses bleed. But nose bleeds were common when Ace had his eyes on Megumi during training, especially when she wore short skirts. He watched her legs moved up high basically in a standing spilt, he caught the sight of red lace under wear from his position on the floor. He felt his blood boil slightly as he watched her leg wrap round Haruta's neck flipping him over, onto the deck.

Ace looked up seeing the first few buttons on Megumi's shirt had become unbuttoned, his eyes snapped into her cleavage. Her chest was huge honestly a man could die happy within those things, "Erm…. Commander?" A voice came from beside him.

Ace snapped his head up looking at Matthew from his division, "Yes…." Matthew just threw a packet of tissues at him and left, Ace was curious why before he felt the blood drip from his nose onto chest, "GOD DAMN IT!" Ace shouted whilst stuffing wads of tissues up his nose.

Megumi was always to be believed as the most innocent member of the Whitebeard Pirates, well the newer crew members. Seeing a small woman with baby pink hair, who wore white most the time was seen as innocent. Whilst Megumi, Izo and Haruta rested out on the deck in sun chairs, Marco was helping clean up the deck.

Megumi being not so innocent had her eyes on Marco the entire time he had been cleaning the deck, the weather was blazing hot that day and Megumi could see the sweat dripping down his back. Marco leant back slightly pushing back his hair, Megumi watched as his body turned slightly and her eyes were just glued to his muscles behind the sun glasses.

She watched the sweat drip down his body between his pecs and down across the six pack, she whimpered slightly pressing her thighs together as she watched him stretch up slightly, her eyes caught the V shape of his hips leading down into his pants. She wanted to bite his shoulders, lick down his chest, press herself against… she felt liquid drip down her face and onto the large curve of her breast.

She reached up and gently pressed her against the bottom of her nose, pulling her fingers away she saw the bright red liquid painting her fingers and she blushed brightly, "oops…" She murmured.

Marco out of the trio was the most controlled out the three though like the other two, he was watching Ace from the other side of the room. Megumi had stepped into the shower about ten minutes ago, now Ace was stretching in front of the door.

After a joke Megumi made a few days ago about Ace not being able to stretch at all, he was attempting many of the Yoga positions they had seen Megumi do before. Marco's eyes had been glued to Aces arse for at least five minutes, Megumi opened the bathroom door as Ace suddenly stood up catching the end of her towel on his way up taking the towel with her. Megumi screeched and smacked Ace round the head, Marco groaned and tilted his head back, feeling blood drip from his nose.

AN: Happy MONDAY!... I'm trying to be cheery don't judge me, I enjoyed this one shot so thank you for the request mittens. I am in the process of doing the other three requests along with chapter 26, two one shots have been half written on my tablet so today or tomorrow I will have a lot of work out.

Scarlet.


	26. Apocalypse

Apocalypse

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Haha looks like Roxie loved the Siren part, I agree! Make one but what will happen there?... Please make a modern AU where there's an appocalypse , Megs and Ace struggles for survivval then they met the WBs

Megumi felt Ace grab hold of her arm pulling her back into the shadows of the building as a zombie stumbled past them, she breathed heavily and rested back against him tears picking at the corner of her eyes. Ace placed a hand over her mouth, "Ssshh…" He whispered in her ear softly.

She nodded her head and tightened her hands around the metal staff, the zombie out break started when was in university. She remember sitting in her law class when the first report beeped across her phone, her and Ace were best friends he found her and dragged out. They had been barricaded in his flat for the last week but yesterday the zombies horded at their door and finally broke it down whilst they escaped through the fire escape.

She was terrified her and Ace had survived the first week of the zombie apocalypse there was one radio station still working, it was one that the government was running letting survivors now of what was going on. Megumi felt like screaming as they both slowly walked out into the main road, the zombies were blind and only reacted to sound. She winced as she saw them hording round a screaming couple, she felt Ace's hand cover her eyes forcing her to look away from the zombies as they tore apart the flesh of their new victims.

"Keep calm…. We need to get out of the city," Ace whispered softly.

"I know…" She breathed heavily shifting the large back pack up across her shoulders, "But…. We need to get to New World that is a two week walk…. With little to no villages in between the two major citys."

"We will do fine," Ace murmured gently and pulled her down the road, neither of them knew how to work guns they had used brute force to get themselves out of this trouble whenever they were cornered.

They slowly walked throughout the city, they had both moved to Grandline Central for university all their friends and family lived at least a week away from them, "Do you think they are ok…?" She asked as she stood with her back to him looking at the zombie that was chewing on someone's arm.

"They will be fine, you know Marco works for the army he is most likely on his way here in a van," Ace chuckled.

Megumi hummed slightly and froze as rotting flesh brushed up against her, the zombie stopped and turned to her, she clenched her eyes shut and lifted the metal pole above her head and slammed it down on the zombies head. The skull cracked and blood sprayed across her, Ace spun round looking at Megumi wide eyed.

A horde of zombies was moving towards them in speed, his hand snapped out and wrapped around her wrist pulling them away and down the street at full speed, "You had to kill it," Ace hissed.

"It would of fucking bit me what do you want," She snapped back.

Tears slipped from her eyes knowing she was going to die at the hands of flesh eating monsters, the screeching of tires they looked up a big black van, the doors burst open and two men grabbed the two university student and pulled them into the van. Megumi slammed her hands over her ears as she heard the firing of guns, "GET GOING! YOI!"

"Marco…?" Ace questioned next to her.

"Hello you two," The man chuckled pulling off his mask and helmet, "Good to see you two survived your first week in hell."

AN: You didn't completely confused me that's what I thought you wanted, just wanted to make sure I got the right order. The second part to The Siren is working on what I have planned is a secret but will either be up today or tomorrow depends I am watching elementary at the moment so been glued to that. I have practically a male copy not looks wise but personality wise lol, I think Megumi cause she was 100% sure they were the same person lol.

Scarlet


	27. Prank

Prank

Request from Roxie14: Do one where Marco,Ace,and megumi all get pranked by thatch and they try to get him back at it.

Megumi actually looked on the verge of tears as she dragged her fingers through her hair, the slime god she felt like gagging the slime was disgusting. She glared at Thatch who was grinning widely at her chuckling,"This means war Thatch and believe me you do not want to fight me."

She turned sharply and stalked out the kitchen, she slammed the door to her bedroom open. Marco rubbed his temple as he looked at the state of his girlfriend, "What the hell happened to you, yoi?"

"Have I ever told you how much of a dick Thatch is?" Megumi asked.

"What the hell did he do to you?"

"I think... do not hold me to this but I have a feeling he was trying to prank Ace and I got caught in the crossfire," She answered.

Marco groaned watching her as she flicked off so the blue slime from her before storming into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, the bedroom door opened and Ace walked in large grin across his face, the same blue slime that covered Megumi also covered Ace, though the second division commander didn't seem as bothered as the Siren about being covered in slime.

He also heard screaming to get the fire extinguisher from down stairs, Marco rubbed his temples feeling a headache start to form. "What did you do, yoi?"

Aces grin grew wider, "Set Thatchs coat on fire."

Later on that day Megumi stood in Thatch bathroom an assortment of dyes in her hand. This man had more hair products than she had shoes she swore as she placed a large amount of dye in each product. The dye was slow acting meaning that Thatch wouldn't know what hit him for a couple of hours after his shower. Megumi grinned widely to herself once every single hair Thatch owned full or nearly empty was coloured by bright horrendous bright colours. After she found out the slime had ruined her favourite pair of combat boots the siren was out for revenge.

Later on that day Marco had stepped into the kitchen Megumi had asked for a glass of water but she was too glued to the second division paper work to get herself one, since Thatch had destroied her favourite pair of boats she had been to angry to go near the kitchen though she vanished for an hour earlier on today. It was about dinner time, so he was slightly confused why it was so quiet then he saw it... Thatch's pride and joy his pompadour was bright blue with stripes of green and orange. Thatch hadn't seem to notice at all but the rest of the fourth division had but none of them spoke out. Marco couldn't help it as he burst out laughing holding his sides, "She got ya good thatch."

"What are you on about?" He asked before looking in the reflection of the spoon, "MEGUMI!" The shout rang loud across the Moby dick and they heard loud laughter of the Siren follow.

An: Yes I know I have two other requests before this one but I finished this on my tablet at work today and didn't want it left about, the other two are nearly done I just got home and such went out this evening with my dad. I will finish up Sirten pt 2 and She's a marine within the next four hours and such but give me time, I need to get myself sorted for tomorrow.

Scarlet.


	28. Siren part 2

Siren Part 2

Request from Roxie14: Yes I would like you to do a sequel for the siren one.

Megumi hummed softly to herself as she started to weave the pearls through her hair humming a soft tune to herself. The other Sirens around her gave the pink haired girl a strange look, before Nami shouted, "You met someone didn't you."

"I have no idea what you are on about dear Nami," Megumi sang soft as she curled her hair around her fingers.

Robin moved closer and pressed herself against the young sirens side, "I do not believe you gave yourself those scratch marks."

'I could of," Megumi argued, " What makes you think I didn't."

"well..." Robin hummed moving Megumi's hair away from her neck, " I don't think you can give yourself vampire and werewolf bites either."

Nami squealed loudly wrapping her arms around the young sirens waist, "Who were they... what were they like... what were they..."

"Nami calm down just because you haven't seen your swordsmen that doesn't know his left from his right does not mean you get to know my sex life," Megumi stated.

"But a werewolf and a vampire at the same time... there must be a gruesome story behind this," Robin chuckled.

Megumi sighed as she touch the sensitive skin behind her ear feeling the twin fang marks behind her ear and she shivered, "both of them are Clan leaders, they just..." She groaned, "opposite... in a good way... God they were amazing."

Robin chuckled twisting the pink lock of hair through her fingers, "So when will you be seeing these lovely gentlemen."

"Most likely never," Megumi pushed her away, "These pearls are placed perfectly Robin do not touch the hair."

Marco sided as he twirled a glass of what appeared the be red wine but was actually Rh- blood type, such a rare beauty just like the sea woman that stepped into the village a few days ago. Surprisingly she smelt nothing like salt, he hated the smell and the taste was revolting.

"Sir are you ok?" A quivering man with his face patched together, "You have been looking at the same page for an hour."

"The woman and man in my bed the other night…." Marco started snapping his book shut taking a small sip of the blood, "I wouldn't mind them coming back sometime, yoi."

"Sir… the glass still has not been fixed since the Siren screamed…. Do you think it's a good thing, the wolf also destroyed the bed sheets," He stumbled.

"SPADMAN! DID I ASK YOUR OPINOIN ON MY DÉCOR!" Marco yelled throwing the book at the purple haired man.

The man whimpered and covered his head, "Spadman did not mean to upset master."

Marco sighed and clicked his fingers, his hand made a waving type of motion, "Get out of my sight, yoi," he didn't look up as the door slammed shut.

Ace paced the camp ground liked a caged animal yet having the freedom of the entire forest around him, their taste and smell was hypnotising. He couldn't get it off him or away, he was hooked on a Siren and a Vampire, the Vampire he would most properly see again since both the clans have been arguing over territory for years now.

His brother bounced up beside him, "You smell different you know…." Luffy hummed.

Ace glanced down at his younger brother and growled, "You smell like you had rolled around in griffin shit."

Luffy blinked a few times before grinning widely at his brother, "Well Sabo dared me…."

Ace groaned and banged his head against the nearest tree his brothers will be the death of him he swore, well the way the Siren seemed to scream that might of cracked his skull abit… "ACE!" His older brother shouted.

"What?"

"….. Is that a pearl you have on your belt?" Sabo asked.

AN: MWHAHAHAHA! …. Ok I'm tired did way to much work today, but this way going to be finished this morning then I realized I had to go get to work…. Stupid work interfering with my writing schedule ;) this is a sort of what happens after what happened next I hope you enjoyed it, I added in Nami and Robin as the other two Sirens cause they were the only ones I can think of. Note in the universe mythical creatures biting eachother does not turn them into said creature. Hope you enjoyed.

Scarlet.


	29. She's a marine

She's a marine

Request from insanity122: You are amazing. I live your story. Could you make one where Megumi is a spy for the marine, but then, she fall in love with Marco and Ace ? Thank :)

Megumi groaned softly shifting in her bounds she glanced around blinking a few times adjusting to the light as she shifted in her seat looking around seeing she was in a tiny very small room. She looked down seeing she was actually tied to the chair. She felt like screaming or crying she wasn't to sure which one at the moment. They had found her out she had been working for the marines, well more being forced to work for the marines now she was tied to a stupid chair waiting her fate.

"Megumi"... the voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up the hurt face of Ace and the stern look from Marco made her heart crack slightly, "how could you!"

"I never wanted to," she argued, "I didn't have a choice!"

Marco grabbed a fist full of her head and tugged her head back violently, "why should we believe Marine scum like you, you?" He questioned her.

Megumi bit down on her lip feeling the angry stare pierce through her. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered gently.

She had been part of the marines since she was a little girl, she was found amongst the dead of the island she once called home and was brought up by them. She hated them... now the only people she actually cared about hated her because of the marines.

Marco let go of her hair, watching the woman he and along with many others started to care about fall forward her hair covered her face shielding her tears from them, "What have you told them?"

"Locations... your course... what is happening with you and other pirate crews... new members," She answered truthfully.

Ace looked stunned the small woman in front of him had turned over so much information to the marines he could never of thought she would be the person to betray them. "Why?" ace asked.

"I had no choice," She snapped, there was a small pause, " I started to give them fake information a month ago."

"Why now you suddenly started giving them the fake information, yoi?"

"Why does it matter," Megumi cried out wanting to kick and scream, "I'm going to be thrown overboard and left to die in the ocean!"

"Depending on what your answer is Pops might let you stay with us, you might betrayed us but by One Piece you are an excellent fighter and with the amount of attacks over the last few months we need more good fighters," Ace answered.

"…. I fell in love ok…. I am a stupid teenage girl who can't keep her damn emotions in check, I am a failure as a marine, a failure as a pirate," She knew is the Admiral saw her like this, if Sengoku saw her likes this she would be kicked out the marines quicker than she could blink.

Both Ace and Marco stood silently, they both were completely surprised at the answer they were just given, Marco sighed and pressed a hand on the back of her head, "We will talk to Pops, yoi." With that both division commanders left the room, leaving Megumi alone to await her fate.

AN: AND DONE! quick note Megumi does not have a devil fruit in this one, One more request to do which slim chance will be done tonight I am going to go work on the new chapter of Whitebeard Siren, note for those who read both the current chapter I am working on has reached storyline, this is the last chapter to vote. Insanity thank you for the kind words and I hope you like your request.

Scarlet.


	30. Little Girl

Little Girl

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Hahahaha XDD I have a carbon copy of me too, but we're the same gender. Can you make one where Megs got turned into a kid? Arigato gozaimass! uR D bEsT!

"God damn it seriously, you?" Marco groaned as he looked down at the seven year old in front of him, he could not deny that seven year old Megumi was adorable but how on each do his girlfriend end up like this.

Glancing around Marco noticed many of the division commanders had circled him and the young Siren. Izo moved first dashing forward and scooping up the seven year old in his arms, "Aren't you just the cutest," izo grinned widely smiling.

Megumi giggled loudly, wrapping her arms around the okamas neck nuzzling into the mans cheek. She was small for age even then, Marco sighed looking at her. Her hair was a lot shorter the once bum length hair now curled up around her shoulders. Though her silver eyes still held the same bright sparkle luckily.

"Izo you continue spinning me... I might be sick," Megumi stated.

The okama suddenly stopped, "Wait you still have your memories."

"Of course I still have my memories you dummy, why wouldn't I have my memories."

"You do realise you are seven right...?"

The entire ship would of known Megumi did not now she had been turned into a child as she screamed, "WHAT!"

Many members flinched as they heard her scream, Marco was surprised, that she hadn't noticed she was a lot smaller than what she normally was.

"Last time I buy something from a street vendor," she mumbled to herself.

Marco sighed and took her from izo, the okama whined slightly but watched as his best friend wrapped her arms around the Phoenix's neck and like what she did with Izo she nuzzled his cheek.

"What did you buy from the street vendor, yoi?" Marco shifted her slightly resting the seven year old on his hip.

"Some body lotion saying feel thirteen years younger for the day," she answered. Childish antics were taking over her and she leant across him reaching for the golden belt on his hip.

"Strange wording…. You sure it didn't say turn thirteen years younger?" He asked pulling the golden belt out of her hands, the girl whined and looked up at him her silver eyes filled with tears making them sparkle.

Marco groaned and unhooked the belt before placing it in her hands, the siren squealed and smiled brightly up at Marco before kissing his cheek, "Thank you Bird Brain."

Marco felt his eyebrow twitch as he watched her fiddle about with the golden belt, "Megumi did you listen to anything you I just said, yoi?" Marco asked her.

Megumi hummed softly and tilted her head, "Maybe… I thought it was a typing mistake you know that happens a lot like the pain killing cream had paladin not paraffin."

Marco groaned as he stepped into the bedroom and groaned, he was egging it was a type mistake and Megumi did not turn herself into a seven year old because of a beauty product. He placed her down on the bed and walked into the bathroom a bright blue jar sat opened on the counter side and he picked it up. 'Turn yourself thirteen years younger with are amazing turn back clock location works for 24 hours.'

Marco groaned and slammed his head into the wall, his girlfriend was going to be a seven year old for another twenty three hours.

AN: (dies somewhere) this would off been up early this evening for the UK, but my brain decided that I would go procrastinate for an hour or so. Heres your request all done Phoenix and Roxie chapter 26 should be out hopefully by the end of this week.


	31. Depression

Depression.

Note this is not a request something I wanted to write.

Marco couldn't look in the mirror at all anymore no, all he saw was a failure, a failure to himself, the crew, pops…. Ace…. Megumi…. Thatch. They were all dead cause of him because he couldn't do anything.

_'Oh come now Marco….' _Her silhouette filled his vision, _'You are being silly Bird Brain, it was all your fault… but you could of done something.' _Her sweet innocent voice held hatred, _'I told you teach was up to something but you didn't believe me. YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND YOU DID NOT BELIEVE AND NOW WE ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU.'_

Marco clenched his hand around the neck of the beer bottle wanting to drown himself in the drink but nothing seemed to be working, all he could hear was them both taunting him blaming him for what happened. He didn't want them to die DAMN IT!

A loud crash filled the room and Marco stood breathing heavy the broken glass laid at his feet, _'Stupid bird brain,'_ Ace's chuckle filled his ears, _'can't even get your dead lovers out of your head.'_

Marco turned sharply looking into the dead eyes of Portagas D. Ace, "You aren't real… your dead I saw you die!"

_'Just like you saw Megumi die… but like Thatch her death could have been stopped, if you had just come with me to take out Teach,' _The hallucination stated, _'I might still be alive, POPS, MEGUMI AND THATCH MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!"_

Marco let out a choke sob falling to his knees his hands moved up into his hair tugging at the dirty blonde locks, the clicking of heels filled his ears. Megumi's heels he had heard many woman walk in heels throughout his life but Megumi was the only woman who knew how to hold herself in them. Years of training taught her how to walk with grace, he looked up she was leaning over his her eyes dull with no sparkle.

_'We loved you…. You let us die…. Because of you…. We won't see anyone we care for ever again…. How could you do this to us,'_ tears streaked her cheeks but nothing like the tears falling from Marcos eyes, he watched as the ghost of Ace wrap his arms around the ghost of Megumi and pressed his lips to her shoulder whispering softly to her.

Marco hadn't slept in weeks after their deaths, Ace died by the hand of Akainu and Megumi died by the hand of Ace. Marco had been surprised that Akainu hadn't killed her, she was right their when Ace died…. The entire battlefield had stopped from the force of her scream.

Marco slammed his head into the floor in front of him, then Teach…. Fucking Teach had come and ruin, kill… kill her whilst she was grieving for Ace… she could of ran but she expected death she smiled when he killed her…. Ace…. And Pops died smiling…. Protecting the ones they loved….

Marco woke with a start glancing around…. They were still gone…. But he knew….they didn't blame him.

AN: Ok…. Quite dark…. Blame tumblr I found something like this and made this, but this is how I think Marco react if both Megumi and Ace died in the war. I know I have requests I'm sorry was working on chapter 26… a lot today I think I am a page or two from finishing this chapter. But anyway ^_^ Have a nice day, Scarlet.

Ps. Note for those who suffer with depression…. I know its hard, I suffer to I have had depression for three years now and I have good days and the bad, but I hope you know you make me happy coming back and reading my work makes me happy and I also hope it makes you happy too.


	32. Parents

Parents.

Request from Roxie14: I love this chapter it was soooo funny thank u so here's one do one where megumi's parents come to the moby dick to take megumi back but Marco and Ace try to convince them that she wants to stay

"CAPTAIN! The shout rang loudly throughout the Moby Dick wakening many of the division commanders. "CAPTAIN WORLD GOVERNMENT OF THE PORT BOW!"

Megumi moved faster than anything in her entire life as she sprinted up to the deck, pink hair still soaking wet for the shower Marcos shirt pressed against her and a pair of shorts that did not fit her at all. The flags... they were her family flags, "WHAT THE HELL!"

The heavy foot falls filled her ears as her Captain walked onto the deck, Megumi turned and looked up at her Captain. "Pops..." she whined slightly.

He chuckled patting her on the head, "They aren't going to take you from us... I promise you."

Megumi trusted her Captain with her life but her parents were greedy and will do anything to get their way up the social ladder though in society they were at the top in the circle they were at the bottom. Making sure she married the right person was at the top of their list.

Megumi watched as the world government ship pulled up next to theirs, an arm slipped across her shoulder giving her a small squeeze she looked up to see Marco grinning down at her. He leant closer pressing his mouth to her ear slightly, "They aren't taking you from us… I promise."

"I hope you are right," Was her reply as she watched both her parents who she hadn't seen in a year step onto the Moby Dick.

No one bowed to her parents and Megumi didn't expect them too but she could tell both her parents were shocked, she heard her mother scoff under her breath.

"Mr and Mrs Akiyama," Whitebeard greeted them, "It is a pleasure to have Celestial Dragons on board the Moby Dick how can I be of service to you both today?"

"It would be a start if you gave us our daughter back," Her father snapped eyes glued on his only heir.

Megumi was about to step forward and argue she was doing this by her own choosing but it was Marco who stepped forward arm over her shoulder large grin across his face, "I believe your daughter, Mr Akiyama is not being held by her will, she is a full grown woman of twenty and in the eyes of your law she is free to choose what she wants to do. Won't you be breaking your own law if you force her home, yoi?"

Megumi silently cheered for Marco in her head, she watched as her mother stormed up to her and grabbed her by the arm shaking her slightly, "You will stop this…"

She was cut off as Ace pulled her back, "Megumi is not being childish."

"And who are you too…"

"Don't you dare say to me who am I to speak for Megumi," Ace snapped, "You both forced her into a marriage she did not want to commit to a marriage and you are questioning me who am I to speak for her!"

"Do you even know who you are speaking to?" Her mother snapped.

"Yes and we do not care," Marco stated, "We will ask you once… and once only. Leave this ship and never return, stop your hunt to bring her back Megumi is happy here."

She stepped forward looking between her parents, "This is my family, I don't want to be home, this home…"

Her father glared, "You have destroyed your family."

"My family is fine," She smirked, "I will ask you once…. Leave and never return."

She watched her parents struggle but her voice commanding them rang throughout their head, she giggled watching them move back onto the world government ship. She loved her devil fruit sometimes.

AN: I know this isn't exactly what you asked for but I compromised since I never see anyone reasoning with Megumi parents.

NOTE: Chapter 26 will be out later today, I am on the last page at the moment but I have to go to work in about twenty minutes. Have a nice day guys talk to you tonight.

Scarlet.


	33. Mating Season

Mating Season

Request frommittensx7768 : oh have marco some how get stuck in his phoenix form cause it's mating season.

Ace tried to roll over in bed but instead was pushed back when he rolled into a large object and he fell off the bed with a large bang, startling him awake he glanced up onto the bed and saw bright blue feathers. "HEY BIRD BRAIN! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN PHOENIX FORM IN BED!" Ace was never a happy customer when he had been woken up from his sleep.

The long graceful neck of the Phoenix lifted up and looked down at him, "What the hell are you on about Ace get back into bed and stop complaining, yoi."

Ace paused for a few moments looking him over, "Marco for Yonko Sake, you are in your Phoenix form!"

The birds eyes blinked at him a few times before he looked down seeing the bright blue feathers, "What the fuck….?" Marco questioned.

"Didn't this…." Ace suddenly burst out laughing, "It's mating season!"

A soft whine came from the other side of Marco and Megumi had pushed herself up onto her elbows, "Ok I was on night watch last night! Shut up!" She went to lay back down onto her soft big fluffy pillow before she realised. She doesn't have a fluffy pillow she uses Marco's chest to sleep on, she bolted back up looking at the Phoenix which was in her bed, "What the hell?"

Ace was still rolling across the floor in laughter holding his sides as the Phoenix sighed and twisted himself around the Siren, he hummed happily as he felt her nails scratch the top of his head. He nuzzled closer his beak slipped under the strap of her tank top nearly breaking it. He pulled back breathing heavily and hopped off the bed pecking Ace in the process and walked out the room.

"Want to explain?" Megumi asked.

Ace finally stopped laughing and looked up at her large grin across his face, "Like a lot of creatures Phoenix's went through mating seasons. Whenever it comes round to it…. Marco gets stuck in his Phoenix form for a week."

Later on Megumi sat next to the Phoenix running her hand through his feathers on the deck, his head rested in her lap. Heat ran through his body a boiling feeling pooled within him, but being next to her like this helped him remain calm. Six more days of this…. Six more days of being stuck in his Devil fruit form.

Throughout the week a lot of the crew members had to give the first division commander a wide birth, especially when he was either with the second division commander or the Siren. The Phoenix had become over protective of the two of them, on the third day Megumi had actually given up with him and smacked him on the beak when he went to peck Izo when they were having breakfast. Ace on the other hand still found the entire thing amusing that his lover was stuck in a Phoenix form for another four days. Megumi groaned and she was going have to deal with this every year.

AN: I found this fun, sorry it took so long I did just finish chapter 26 at the moment and god I have been so tired from work this week. But I will have another one shot out today, so if you guys have requests I would like them please.

Scarlet.


	34. Eustass Kid

Eustass Kid

Request from Roxie14: Thank soooooooooooo much I love the stay it was sadistic and funny. Speaking of sadistic do one where megumi meet eustass Kidd because he's my favorite supernova she can meet him before or after the time skip. I personal pick after but I don't know you choose.

Megumi was shocked as she looked at the incredibly tall…. Well a handful of the division commanders was taller than him. But this man intimidated her as he stepped closer one large metal arm reached out and grabbed her cheek, ok strangers touching her was not a thing she was comfortable with.

The metal was cold against her face making the woman flinch slightly he was only older than her by a year but he was not someone she would want to act polite to because he's her elder, "I asked you once and I don't like repeating myself," He growled in her face.

Megumi rolled her eyes, since the war all pirates had changed mainly being out for themselves yet the supernovas from Ace's brothers generation seemed to have all allied with each other all wanting to take down one of the Yonko's. Now she was stuck on an island that Pops used to own before the war, stuck in Eustass Kid's and his allies lair.

He slammed her against the wall and Megumi groaned weakly as she felt her house bounce off the wall, "I asked why are you on my island?"

Megumi raised an eyebrow slightly before she sighed, "I did not see your flag on this island, not your island end of discussion."

His scar face twisted in annoyance as he slammed her back against the wall again, "You think you are so clever don't you."

"I am one the most wanted woman on the six seas, I am a lot more clever than you are meet brain," She hissed. She screeched as he let go and she was suddenly forced to the floor by her throat a thick metal band was around her neck which kept her down, she glared up at him her face was practically next to his boot.

"What are the Whitebeard Pirates up to?" He questioned.

"Like I would tell you!" She spat at his boot.

Kid glared as he watched the spit land straight on his boot, this woman had guts and a lot of them for that as she continued to glare up at him from the floor, "Do you even know who I am?" He growled.

"Yes you are Eustass 'Captain' Kid from the South blue, Captain of the Kid pirates and 470,000,000 bounty, you don't scare me Kid, I've played with the big boys the moment I became a pirate," She laughed.

Kids glare darkened, he knelt down in front of her and his non metal hand grabbed hold of her hair making him look up into his eyes, "You know what will happen if you don't tell me where your pathetic crew is!"

"Kill me? Give me to the Marines? Give me to Kaido? There are a lot of possibilities that you can do Kid and none of them scare me," She snapped.

He tugged her hair back sharply making her whimper loudly in slight pain as she felt a few of her hairs being tugged out, "I will give you one day!" He yelled at her, "ONE DAY TO TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE AND I WON'T HURT YOU!" He dropped her head and stormed out the room slamming the seastone door behind him.

Megumi laid silently on the ground breathing heavily before sitting up and running her finger over the thick metal band around her throat, stupid egotistical supernovas, she sighed and rested back against the cold metal floor. Well another 24 hours of this.

AN: Well erm…. I went with Time Skip Kid, for the reason of how this went for those who didn't get the base of this. Kid captured Megumi as she was going through the island she was searching through, the collar is something I read in another fanfiction with Kid. Note I do like Kid, but I don't see Megumi getting along with him at all especially if he trys to take one of Whitebeards island. Note I am out of requests and really hope for more next week cause I will mainly be on my tablet next week since my laptop bag has broken well the strap has and I need to get a new one… which won't happen until I get paid on Thursday.

Anyway, I hope you like Roxie and will speak to you next time.

Scarlet


	35. Pain

Pain

Request from paigemitchell98: Hi, i don't usually review lol but i wanted to say that i like your stories very much , ! And if you don't mind could u do one where megium gets hurt bad or something like that?

Megumi screamed as she dropped to her knees holding her shoulder tightly, she gasped in pain a few times before grinding her teeth clutching the wound. She glared up at Teach the man who betrayed them all, no he wouldn't use his powers on her…. She knew he wanted every single one of the Whitebeard pirates that was left to suffer. There weren't many left, Kaido and Big Mum had started to pick them off. She was surprised she had lived this long, now she was at the man who started this feet his pistol held to her she could still see the smoke coming from the pistol from the last shot.

"Aren't you going to scream dear little Siren," He chuckled, pushing the pistol under her chin forcing her to look up at him, Megumi forced herself from gagging he had gotten fatter in his gluttonous stage, more teeth missing the rest were yellow and rotten. Some men take power with Grace like Pops did whilst others abuse it like Teach did.

"If you are going to kill me Teach do it," She snapped, "You wanted us to suffer and we have!"

Teach froze for a second and slammed the butt of his gun against her cheek, she screamed against her cheek bone had broken, "You little harlot, how dare you speak of me like you know me."

Megumi coughed up a mouthful of blood, "I know you Teach, I was in your division for two years before you," She was cut off by his boot connecting with her rib cage making her yell out in pain as she rolled against the dirt, her hair covered her hairs hiding her eyes from him as she felt them tear up.

His boots squelched in the mud next to her and he knelt down brushing her hair out of her face, "Such a same to waste such a pretty face, become my woman Megumi and everything will be fine for you. I will shower you in the riches a lady like yourself deserves."

"IF I EVER WANTED RICHES I WOULD HAVE MARRIED AKAINU," she screamed at him sending the man back a few steps with the force of her scream.

Teach growled in annoyance and huffed, "Still a child as always," He shrugged and chuckled darkly, Megumi was too weak to fight against him anymore or his crew, "Leaving you here to suffer is good enough, the marines are on the next island…. But to make sure you don't move."

The gun shot rang loudly in her ears and another scream tore through her tore through her throat, the bastard shot her through the leg, "Let's make sure you don't go moving… by the time they find you. You will most likely be dead. But it means I have one less pest on my back."

Megumi watched as Teach walked away the pain was unbearable, she couldn't take it how could a man she used to call her best friend be so cruel and dark to her…. She closed her eyes falling into a slumber trying to ignore the pain.

An:…. I am not dark and twisted I swear, I think is good for what you requested and I'm glad you reviewed J also very glad that you liked my story I hope you liked this chapter.

Scarlet.


	36. Dawn Island

Dawn Island

Request from Roxie14: Thank you for the chapter! Do one where ace takes megumi to dawn island the place where he grew up and luffy and sabo show up there.

Ace grinned widely as him and Megumi walked up the steep slope to his child hood home, he knew she would love Dawn Island well the part he grew up in not the Grey bit or Goa Kingdom were Sabo crew up but Mt. Colubo he knew she would like.

"Can you remove your hands from my eyes now?" She asked stumbling over another rock, wearing heels was not a good idea.

"Just a bit more," He grinned widely walking into the clearing then stopped, "What the fuck are you two doing here?" He questioned looking at his brothers.

Both Sabo and Luffy grinned widely at him and Megumi hugged pushing his hands down, "For the love of One Piece Ace… LUFFY! SABO!" She shouted rushing forward large grin on her face hugging both of them. Ace pouted crossing his arms as he watched both his brothers and girlfriend hug, before a rubber hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the hug.

Sabo pulled back out of the hug taking a step back before taking off his hat and bowing to her, "Milady how have you been?"

"Always the gentlemen Sabo," She smiled widely, "Really well… Ace wanted to show me where he grew up and we have were allowed to come back…. But what are you two doing here?"

"Yeah what the hell are you two doing here, you," He pointed at Luffy, "are meant to be at the end of the Grand line and you," He pointed at Sabo, "Last I heard you were pissing off the World Government in the West Blue."

"We called the other week asking for you and your boyfriend told me you were on your way here so we thought we would see you," Sabo chuckled swinging an arm over his brothers and ruffling his hair, "Plus it has been ages since I have seen you two."

"It has been awhile," Megumi smiled brightly, "Anyway…. Am I going to be shown Dawn Island?"

Luffy moved first stretching one arm out into the trees and another hooked round his brothers girlfriends waist, sending a wink to the second division commander and a loud, "HOLD ON TIGHT MEGGY-CHAN!" they were already off swinging through the trees a loud screech of laughter followed as the two older brothers sighed and ran after the two.

Megumi smiled widely as the jungle flashed past her many terrifying beasts was on the ground below but they swung high above them, "This is amazing!" She cheered, her arms wrapped around Luffy's neck. They could both hear Ace shouting at them to get back here, but both Luffy and Megumi laughed filled the air as Luffy headed down the hill towards Windmill Village. They dropped down on the out skirts of the village. They waited a few moments watching Ace and Sabo come into view both panting heavily at the long run down the mountain trying to keep up with the two.

Megumi smiled brightly, "This is an amazing island…. I want to see all of it!"

AN: Short sweet lol, Thank you for the handful of requests to keep me busy today Roxie very appreciated. Tempted just to have you give me a long list lol, I hope last chapter wasn't to dark to scar people off honestly I do like righting very dark pieces of work…. J

Scarlet.


	37. Wedding

Wedding.

Request from Roxie14: This chapter is very dark it also made me shiver ehhh. I have another request since you don't have very many left do one where Ace,Marco, and megumi have a wedding and get married.

Ace groaned in boredom rolling across the large bed, they docked in three hours but between then and now he had nothing to do, Megumi stood at the end of the bed her body twisted in some sort of yoga position and Marco was not paying attention to him.

"Lets get married!" He shouted out, since it was the first fine that came to his mind.

A loud crash was sounded and Ace peeped over the side of the bed, Megumi had slipped from the sudden shouting. "Do you know how much wedding's cost, how much they take to plan?" She asked getting up off the floor and dusting herself down.

"Well what do we need, we have musicians on board, Pops can marry us, we are three hours away from an island so you can get a new dress," He paused for a second large grin across his face, "Come on it will be fun."

"Ace…." Megumi was having flash backs of her last wedding thinking it will happen but the marines would show up.

"Please!" He whined loudly, "I want to be with you two till we all grow old and gray."

Marco who had been silent throughout the entire convocation before going, "Fine, We will get married, yoi."

"Doesn't the bride get a say in this," Megumi stated.

Ace pouted and whined slightly, Megumi jumped to her feet and pecked both of them on the lips, "We are getting married, see ya later." With that she was gone.

About six hours later Megumi stood in Izo's room, dressed for a wedding she giggled twirling in the dress. This was a lot different from her last wedding dress this one was her choice, this dress cut off at the knees in a 1950's style cut, the shoulders were left bare but just below her shoulders the sleeves started, all laced up to her wrists and a wide v neck decorated her chest. She smiled brightly twirling on white heels, making her curled hair fly about her. "This is perfect," She smiled hooking arms with Haruta and Izo both dressed in suits, both men kissed her cheeks.

"Gorgeous," They both grinned.

Ace and Marco both stood at the helm of the ships in front of Pops, all divisions had being working so hard throughout the day when Ace burst into the mess hall at breakfast shouting they are getting married today. Joz, Vista, Fossa and there divisions spent the day covering the entire ship with lights, whilst the fourth division worked on food. Haruta's and Izos divisions were sent to get floors purple ones. They were both impressed at the state of the Moby Dick it was beautiful, nothing compared to how anyone had seen it.

The wedding march played up and both men turned to see Megumi standing next to Vista since Pops couldn't do it and Thatch was the best man, he offered to walk her down the aisle. Both men were stunned at the sight of her, a bunch of purple roses in her hand a wide smile across her face. She was slightly stunned seeing both of them in full suits, but Ace kept his hat and Marco kept his sash. She didn't care there was no way this could go wrong.

The wedding passed like a flash and suddenly the words from Pops mouth came, "I don't see any of you having a say in these three marrying or not," Pops chuckled and the entire crew laughed. As the vows were made and the rings exchanged, "You may kiss well each other."

Ace moved first wrapping his arms around both of them, the white gold and the silver ring on his ring fingers glinted in the fairy lights and he kissed both of them. Then Marco reached up cupping Megumi's face kissing her gently, no one could break this bound.

Later on Megumi sat looking down at the gold and silver rings on her finger large smile before the shout of, "EERRR! POPS! MARINES!"

The crew sighed and Megumi groaned, "Well at least I wasn't kidnapped in the middle of the ceremony this time," She stated and the entire crew burst into laughter.

AN: NO! DON'T BE SORRY! I love making your requests I was slightly joking lol, but I like having requests and yours always are create ones and plus they keep me from being bored out my mind lol. I know you did and you can request as much as you want hun.

Note for this chapter there are a few references to Whitebeard Siren, the rings are white gold is the rings Megumi gives, Silver is Aces and Gold is Marcos.

Scarlet.

Ps: I am going to bake sugar cookies now but I will have your other request up before the day is out, I love all your requests Roxie kleep 'em coming.


	38. Hogwarts

Hogwarts.

She was a Hufflepuff, tall and proud, her two best friends were two hufflepuff girls Perona and Bonney if he remember correctly. The pink haired trio were always seen together arms linked, wide smile across their faces. She was smart but he could never see her fitting into Ravenclaw, she was a bit strange her long hair had always been tied up in a bun held together with her wand. She was pureblood as pure as it got, not a single muggleborn or half-blood had been born or married into the family.

His eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor table looking at the loud group coming from the middle of the table, the three brothers Sabo, Luffy and Ace shouting loudly and laughing with eachother. Ace was the opposite of Megumi completely dumb some days and loved quiddtich he was the Captain of the Gryffindor team. He was loud just like his brothers never knowing when to keep his mouth shut, he saw Ace and his brothers in detention more than any other student.

Megumi turned her head slightly looking at Marco Phoenix had been looking between her and Ace all throughout breakfast time, her silver eyes locked onto his blue ones and the Ravenclaw smirked at her across the dining hall. She sat next to Marco many times in the library he was always nice to her, he was a half-blood but it did not bother her in the slightest he was extremely clever well he was head boy.

She heard a loud crash and turned her head seeing Sanji and Zoro were arguing loudly. She sighed softly and took hold of her bag saying goodbye to the girls she started walking to Defence against the dark arts, she loved the lesson Professor Nico was an amazing teacher.

"HEY AKIYAMA!" She turned on her mary janes looking at Ace, who was running down the hall to catch up with her. He stopped breathing heavily for a few seconds before straightening up and grinning widely at her, "Let me walk you to class?"

"You ran just to walk me to class?" She questioned, "Don't you have Potions?"

"Oh Professor Caeser doesn't normally notice I turn up late," Ace laughed, he leant forward and took the wand out her hair 13 ½ inch holly wood wand with Phoenix feather wand sat in her hand as he watched the pink locks curl around her face. Linking arms with her they walked down corridors before they slipped into an empty classroom large grin across their faces as they saw Marco turn to look at them both.

To the rest of the school they never saw the three interact besides sitting next to each other in library's or smiles as they passed each other in the hall. Secretly behind closed doors they were all over each other, "Naughty naughty, yoi," Marco tutted, "Shouldn't you two be in class."

Megumi swore this boy should off been in Slytherin, as he stepped forward and hooked his finger into the knot of her tie bring her closer. Hot lips pressed against the side of her neck, her parents would most likely kill her if they knew she was sleeping with two half bloods. She grinned into Marcos lips, forbidden fruit always tasted the sweetest.

AN: I was originally going to make Marco Half Blood, but me and a friend got talking and then we went with half blood cause if I do more like theses her parents finding out I would love. Yes I am a harry Potter fan, I am a fan of a lot of things I am slowly getting into supernatural I've watched the first five episodes and I love it. I have one request to do which is nearly done so I decided to write this and I finished it extremely quickly. Perona and Bonney are my two favourite characters in one piece honestly so that's why I mentioned them. I am still not sure if I like the thought of Megumi being in HufflePuff but…. (shrugs) Ive finished it now…. Might go back later.

Scarlet.


	39. Orphan

Orphan

Request from Roxie14: Hi I just came up with another idea so here it is megumi is a little girl and she is an orphan and Marco and ace adopt her.

"I want a kid," Ace stated one night as they sat down in front of the Tv, Marco froze for a second the take away box in his hand nearly fell to the floor.

"Garp did give you the lesson of the birds and the bees right?" Marco asked.

Ace punched the man in the arm, "I know how children are made Marco! We are both in stable Jobs… We are both well liked in the community and our life has gotten a bit boring no offence."

Marco sighed, "Fine, we will call them tomorrow."

It took longer than Ace had hoped for them to step near the orphanage, they both decided they wanted a girl, a tall woman with green hair answered the door a large smile across her face. A weird set of spiral glasses sat on top of her head, "Oh Mr Phoenix and Mr Portgas," Her grin widened, "We think we have the perfect girl for you… come in."

Marco and Ace stepped through the door, they had spoken with Ms Monet on the phone several times over the last few months, she explained to them the process then two days ago she called back excited to tell them they are allowed to adopt and she had the perfect child.

They followed the woman through the orphanage many children looked at them both, "She's in here, I think it would be nice for you three to talk…. The paper work is all ready for you to take her today."

"Thank you Ms Monet, yoi," Marco smiled at her before entering the room.

The room was an office but with a small living like place off to the corner with two sofas and a coffee table, on one the sofas sat a small girl around the age of six. She looked slightly startled at the two men but smiled widely, Ace stepped closer and knelt down slightly.

"Hello I'm Ace and this is Marco," Ace grinned widely at her.

She was tiny pale skin on the verge of white, pink hair pulled up in a high ponytail and silver eyes sparkled at them both, "I am Akiyama Megumi and I am six years old."

Ace felt his heart melt already at the girls bright smile and sweet voice, Marco smiled widely at her both men sat on the sofa across from her explaining to her about their life asking her what she likes. They talked for what felt like hours before they decided, "Would you like to come home with us…. Today, yoi?" Marco asked.

Megumi's eyes widened, "Yes! Yes please Mr Marco!"

Ace chuckled, "We will be your parents now so no need for the Mr…"

Marco got up and left the room to talk to Monet, Ace started to explain the large family that they both had. Monet came in a while later smiling widely at Megumi, Megumi hugged the woman tightly repeating thank you. Over and over again.

Ace and Marco smiled at the little girl they are now allowed to call daughter.

AN: Roxie I am loving the requests, I jumped at the most recent one I am having so much fun with it. This was so adorable to write thank you.

Scarlet.


	40. Revolutionary Army

Revolutionary Army.

Request from Roxie14: I just thought of another idea do one where Ace and Megumi are in Baltigo and they get knocked out by mysterious people and when they wake up they meet dragon and sabo.

"YOU GOT USE LOST!" She shouted, Megumi was boiling her hair was plastered against her body, "YOU STRANDED US ON A FUCKING ISLAND AND THERE IS MOST LIKELY NO CIVILIZATION!"

"WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING AT ME!"

"NO!"

Ace groaned loudly rubbing his temple, she was furious at him… he couldn't blame her really they just went out on for a small drive on striker and now they have ended up here on an unknown to them island. Megumi stopped suddenly hearing the sand move behind them before she could say anything she slumped to the ground asleep.

A few hours later Megumi groaned weakly and twisted slightly finding her movements restricted, "What the fuck…." She murmured and wiggled hearing the chair wobble slightly, "YOU ARE FUCKING WITH ME!"

The door behind her open and two set of footsteps entered the room, "How did you find us," a gruff voice came behind her.

Megumi burst out in laughter, "Oh my god, you are kidding you think we were looking…. Wait were is Ace!"

"Ace is safe in another room Ms Akiyama, but again tell us how you found us?" The second voice was different softer slightly.

"Me and Ace were sailing on striker, wave hit us and we washed up here we weren't looking for whoever you we were looking for someone to help us fix striker, now I will continue answering your questions if you turn on the light and let me see who the hell is interrogating me do you know who I am!"

"Yes we do," The gruff voice stated she heard the footsteps come to in front of her, she hadn't felt it before but she was actually blindfolded. She blinked a few times adjusting to the light and she froze eyes wide, "Ms Akiyama Megumi, only heir to the Sparkling Enclave Island now second division pirate of the Whitebeard Pirates nickname The siren devil fruit eater of the voice-voice fruit… would you like me to continue?" Monkey D. Dragon stated smirking down at her.

"Holy… fudge nuggets…" She whispered looking at the most wanted man on the earth… had her tied to a chair.

"It is a pleasure to have you here Miss Akiyama," The smooth voice sounded behind her and she turned her head to see a tall blonde man dressed in a blue suit.

"Who the hell are…" Something looked familiar because she gasped, "Sabo?"

"Miss Akiyama," The terrifying voice filled her ears again, "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes why the hell would I lie what do I have to gain, Pops isn't bothered what the revolutionary army is up to, keeps more Marines off are tail. If you have been keeping so many tabs on me you would know I was nearly married to Admiral Akainu and want nothing to do with the world government," She ranted at the man.

"How can we be sure of that?" He asked her pulling up a chair.

"Oh come on," She laughed throwing her head back looking at Sabo who was practically guarding the door, "You of all people should know what a life of a noble is like Sabo, what do you think it is like for Celestial Dragons… for the children."

"Sir I don't think she's lying, we have seen the amount of damage she's done," Sabo stated.

"What do you want to happen to your home when your parents die?" Dragon questioned.

Megumi rolled her eyes and tugged on her wrists, "You realise I can get out of this I am giving you the curtsey to let me go. If not I will scream, I will bring this building down around us…"

Dragon grinned widely and nodded to Sabo, "I believe you girl," He chuckled, "no need to bring my head quarters down around us."

Megumi felt her wrists come untied and flexed her fingers a few times, "Thank you Mr Monkey," She smiled widely, thinking, 'The revolutionary is a strange bunch.'

An: I just did Megumi meeting them sorry, but I did find the beginning amusing. Sorry for this being late problems with damn transport back from work. Anyway going to get on with other requests, thank you again Roxie.

Scarlet.


	41. Protective

Protective

Request from Roxie14: Ok I have been reading some stories that are mostly fluff and I just thought what if Marco and ace start being clinging and possesive to megumi and it makes her embarrassed until she snaps! At them!

Megumi found it cute at first them always being there for her, if someone she wasn't comfortable around got to near they would warn them off. Any man who even looked at her in a suggestive manner they would be glaring at the boy, if their looks could set people on fire their would be a lot of scorch marks on the Moby Dick. She was always by one of their sides no matter what was going on she would be near one of them, it was cute at first, then got dull but she wasn't going to say anything about it.

Though she loved the small time away from them, slipping off whilst Ace napped or Marco was doing paper work and had girl chats with Izo and Haruta. Both were men, but both were extremely gay. Though it has got down to Megumi complaining at the boys more than anything.

"it's not that bad," Izo tried to reason with her but he saw it as well.

"It wasn't even a serious injury the bullet crazed my arm and they thought I was going to die," She argued.

It had gotten worse when the crew got into a giant fight with the marines a few weeks ago, they all got injured one way or another. Megumi nearly being shot in the arm, didn't help with the boys constantly being worried over her.

Both Haruta and Izo saw that the Siren was slowly ever so slowly losing her patience with both men, then one evening when the division commanders got down and started playing poker Megumi finally snapped.

Marco was on her left and Ace was on her right both of them talking over her as she talked to Vista, Megumi yawned for a second before placing down her cards and throwing in more chips, "I raise you 1,000 beli," She smirked at Vista.

Both men next to her noticed the yawn and sighed, "Bed time, yoi," Marco stated moving to take the cards from her hands.

Haruta and Izo saw this happen the others didn't as Megumi slammed her cards on the table knocking over half the drinks, "FOR FUCK SAKE I AM A FULLY GROWN WOMAN I DO NOT NEED MY HAND HELD EVERY FIVE SECONDS, I DO NOT NEED EITHER OF YOU TWO THINKING I WILL DIE IF I STAY UP AND FINISH A GOD DAMN FUCKING POKER GAME!"

She left the room slamming the door loudly leaving behind her a room of very confused division commanders, "What the hell did he do?" Fossa asked looking at Haruta.

"You two," Izo waved his cards at Marco and Ace, "Have been getting on Megumi's nerves by watching her twenty four seven, the poor girl has not caught a break since she was nearly shot."

"She was nearly shot," Ace argued, "we are meant to be over protective we are her boyfriends!"

"Yes scaring off other men," Haruta stated, "Not to the point where you are peeling her oranges or telling her to go to bed."

Haruta and Izo sighed at the confused looks on Marcos and Aces face, they will never learn.

AN: Sorry this was going to be up earlier just…. I had a shitty day at work so on so forth, but thank you as always as Roxie I will try to get other requests up today I don't know.

Scarlet.

PS. Mittens…. Erm… Carrots?


	42. Strawhat Pirates

Strawhat Pirates.

Request from Roxie14: I just thought of another idea do one where the straw hat pirates come to the moby dick and megumi meets them.

"WOOOHOOOO!" A loud shout maybe Megumi jumped slightly knocking over the stack of books next to her, that sounded familiar.

"LUFFY! GET DOWN FROM THE MASK!" Ace shouted.

Megumi grinned widely and left the books she was reading and ran up onto the deck, "LUFFY!" She called waving her hands in the air as she watched the rubberman let go of the mast and gasped as he literally went splat on the deck. But he was up in a second wrapping his long rubber arms around her waist.

"MEGGY-CHAN!" He cried out excitedly.

Megumi loved this kid as if he was her own brother, same with Sabo, "What are you doing?" She asked once she was put back onto her feet.

"We were in the area saw you guys and came here!" Luffy shouted at her.

"We?" She questioned and glanced past him, her eyes landed on a small reindeer and she squealed diving down scooping the creature up in her arms and rubbed her cheek across the top of his head, "Oh aren't you such a cutey."

"Calling me cutey won't make me like you, you bitch," Chopper blushed.

"This is Chopper, He's out great doctor," Luffy grinned widely pointing at the reindeer in her arms.

"Devil fruit eater?" She asked the reindeer petting him gently.

"Yes, I ate the human-human fruit," The reindeer grinned.

Luffy pulled on her arm grinning widely at her tugging her towards the large crowd, "COME ON! YOU HAVE TO MEET MY CREW THEY WILL LOVE YOU. YOU ARE PRATICALLY MY SISTER!"

Megumi rolled her eyes and continued to follow the straw hat captain across the deck, she locked eyes with Ace and watched him chuckle and shake his head before she was pulled through the crowd, "HEY GUYS! MEET MY SISTER!"

Five people, a robot and a skeleton turned towards her as she was pulled into the centre, a man with a long nose screeched and hid behind a green haired man, "LUFFY! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH POWERFUL SIBLINGS!"

Megumi blinked a few times before stating, "You know I am married to his brother…. Not like siblings or anything."

"This is Usopp, he's a scaredy cat," Luffy chuckled, "Top notch sniper."

Megumi winked at Usopp, "I am not going to hurt anyone one on Luffys crew members Usopp don't you worry."

The long nosed man let out a breath that he had been holding in before he jumped out from behind the green haired man and puffed out his chest, "I am the great Captain Usopp, Nice to meet ya!"

Megumi rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Pleasure is mine."

She gasped as a punch of white roses was pushed into her face, "Such a lovely gift," She glanced around the roses placing Chopper down, "I am Sanji and what is your name oh sweet voice."

"The reason she might have a sweet voice is because she ate the voice-voice fruit, Love cook," The green haired man rolled his eyes.

Megumi caught the roses in mid air as the cook growled in the face of the green haired man, "What was that moss ball."

"That's Sanji and Zoro," The orange haired woman slipped up next to her and held out her hand, "Nami, I'm the navigator lovely to meet you."

Megumi took the hand offered to her, "Megumi second division pirate stand in commander when my husband isn't about."

Nami grinned widely and paused for a second looking at the skeleton that was standing in front of them, "Oh no…." Nami murmured.

"Milady," the skeleton bowed, "May I see your panties," Megumi paused blinking a few times before she slammed her staff into the side of his head, "Oh my, how harsh! I think you knocked my eyes out…though I don't have any eyes Yohohohohohoho!"

A soft chuckle came from her side, a tall woman stood at Megumi's side she looked up looking into bright blue eyes, "it's lovely to meet you Mrs Portgas thank you for not meeting your untimely death by rescuing our Captain, I am Nice Robin."

"It's…. a pleasure…." Megumi blinked a few times slightly creeped out by the older woman, who she wasn't too sure who had insulted or complimented her.

"It's nice to meet you Super little Lady," The robot, who up close she realised she was actually a human that modified his body, "I am SUPER! Cyborg Franky." He held out a large hand before a smaller hand came out the larger hand.

Megumi smiled brightly taking the small hand and shaking it, "Lovely to meet you Franky," Her brother in laws crew was werid.

AN: Short and sweet, thank you to my boyfriend who put in the skull joke for me as always he's amazing Brook is his favourite character. I liked this, I always see Megumi and Luffy getting along like siblings. I tried to get the strawhats down but I rarely write them so I hope its ok Roxie.

Scarlet.


	43. Princess in the tower

Princess in the Tower.

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Pls make one where both Marco and Ace are knights and they were rescuing their damsel in distress trapped inside a castle and gaurd by a dragon both from different kingdom

Ace grinned widely to himself as the dragon fell at him feet, the lava spitting dragon laid at his feet dead… he was slightly confused the other soilders from the kingdom he lived in said there were two an ice one and a fire one. He shrugged and grinned widely looking up at the dark castle that had started to crumble years ago, a tall tower sat in the middle gentle singing echoed throughout the castle walls as he stepped through the broken gates. He was the Prince Ace from the Logue Kingdom, a brave and bold knight that had travelled across the country to save Princess Megumi of the Sparkling Kingdom to seek her to be his bride.

His armour clanked loudly in the empty halls as he walked to the centre of the castle and started his way up the stairs; her singing grew louder within his mind as he stood in the court yard under the tall window. Her singing bounced off the walls around him, he remembered words from a book him and his brothers read when he was younger, "RAPUNZEL, RAPUNZEL LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"

The singing suddenly stopped and a figure appeared through the window at the top of the tower, the woman blinked a few times before looking puzzled before throwing long pink hair out the window, Ace grinned widely and took hold of the locks and climbed up. As he jumped through the window he was about to introduce himself when he heard the creaking of a door, "Princess Megumi," A familiar voice to Ac was heard in the door way stood Prince Marco of the Phoenix Kingdom he stood fully dressed in golden armour giving Ace a confused look.

In the centre of the room stood was the beautiful woman in the entire land, long pink hair wrapped around her body, bright silver eyes looked confused between the two of them, her hair still hung out the window. She was dressed in a soft violet gown, the fell off her shoulders showing pale white flesh the dress was covered in silver thread in small patterns.

"Who are you both?" She questioned stepping back, the dress pulled up to around her ankles slightly showing bare feet.

Marco moved closer to the princess, bowing low taking her hand and kissing the back of her hand, "I am Prince Marco of the Phoenix Kingdom, I have slain the black dragon that kept you locked in this tower, now you can leave this dreadful place and become queen of the Phoenix Kingdom, yoi."

Ace dashed forward taking the other hand getting down onto his knee, pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist, "I am Prince Ace of the Logue Kingdom son of the fearsome king Gol D. Roger, I have slain the red lava spitting dragon that locked you away. Come with me and be the most loved woman across the world."

The princess stood confused, she had been locked away for nearly fifteen years and now…. She had two…. Handsome princes to choose from…. How is a princess to choose.

AN: SORRY! Not…. Sorry…. As much as I should be, honestly I have done a lot of one shots recently but I took time away cause I got stuck and went back to playing video games. So me and the internet expect for youtube and my emails haven't spoken much recently. Note: I love these types of requests, I love fantasy of any types so keep them coming. Also next chapter of Whitebeard Siren midtime next week hopefully.

Scarlet.


	44. Uncles

Uncles.

Request from Roxie14: Ok I thought of this idea after reading parents do one where their kids meet their uncle luffy and sabo

Megumi sighed looking down at Edward who sat his mother's feet resting against her leg reading, Umiko was curled up on her parents bed. Ace and Marco were off running the Moby Dick. Megumi twirled the pen in her fingers about to put pen to paper before she heard a loud crash and then, "SABO!" "LUFFY!" "ACE!"

Edward looked up at his mother when he heard the pen snap in her fingers, Umiko whined in her sleep tossing and turning in her sleep. The eight year old got up and moved over to his four year old sister and held her like he seem mum did. Umiko's bright silver eyes looked into the same ones and grinned widely, "Eddie why is it so loud," she yawned.

Edward only shrugged, Megumi cleared away the mess quickly and moved over to her children taking Umiko from her son she rested Umiko on her hip. Umiko snuggled into her mother's side and Edward took his mother's free hand and the trio walked up onto the deck.

Megumi sighed as she saw the two men talking with Ace and Marco wide grin on their faces, "MEGUMI!" Luffy yelled getting ready to sling himself across the deck to hug the woman before Marco grabbed the back of the man's shirt.

"Mum…. How does the weird one with the strawhat now you?" Edward asked.

Umiko's eyes were locked on Sabos and the oldest of the brothers smiled and tipped his hat at the girl, "Who is this cutie, Megumi?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"Edward, Umiko," She caught the kids attentions, "This is your Uncle Sabo, he's second in charge of the revolutionary army."

"So this one," Sabo ruffled Edwards hair, "Is Ace's and this little cutie," Sabo took off his hat and bowing towards Umiko, "Must be Marco's daughter."

"I have Papa and Daddy, they are both my dad's," Umiko stated.

Edward went to kick Sabo in the shin before Ace scooped the boy up, "No kicking your uncle Sabo," Ace stated, "And the idiot over there who your Papa is holding back from launching himself at your mother is your Uncle Luffy."

Edward struggled in his dads arm before blinking a few times, "Isn't he the one that you and Papa's says will become King of the Pirates."

Megumi passed Umiko over to Sabo, Umiko automatically clung to Sabo making the man chuckle stroking her blonde locks, "You know expect for the blonde hair you look just like your mother when she was your age."

Edward grinned widely at his mother, as she knelt down next to him after Ace put him back on the floor, "Can I go play with Uncle Luffy?"

"Of course you can," She laughed softly giving him a small push towards his uncle and Papa, "Try to get Papa to play tag with you both."

Edward grinned widely and ran towards the rubber man throwing his arms around Luffys waist, Megumi grinned widely up at Ace, "You knew they were coming didn't you?"

"Of course I did…." Ace chuckled, "They are my brothers after all."

AN: I know this is one the more recent ones you've requested but I have this thing if I get a lot of requests at once I will write say the first 100 words of each request and will continue writing the one I think I have the best ideas for then will switch between. But I have finished this one first and since I have been quite for a while I will post this one, Hope you don't mind Roxy.

And Mittens my lovely, don't be sorry we all have crazy sugar days so it's fine as long as your happy, I am happy and just so you know I don't actually like bananas or pineapple the texture feels werid so I can't eat them. Phoenix they are both her husbands but the reason why I have her called Mrs Portgas because I can not think of a surname from Marco at all but when I do it would be Mrs Portgas (Insert Marcos last name here) lol.

Also Chapter 27 early next week I promise or maybe tonight… I don't know I want to get a lot of these requests out the way.

Scarlet.


	45. Boa Hancock

Boa Hancock

Request from Roxie14: It's ok it's understandable I have another idea do one where megumi meets Boa Hancock and they become friends.

Megumi was confused as she stood in front of the pirate empress, the two of them had been called the most beautiful woman on the sea. Adored by many and loved by all both woman were powerful, she stood next to Boa Hancock in the warlords home.

"It is lovely for you to be in my home," Hancock smiled widely at her.

"It is lovely to be in your home Ms Boa," Megumi smiled.

Boa stepped down off her snake which Megumi did know the name but it had escaped her arm, she was surprised when the warlord slipped her arm through her own, "Any person who has saved my precious Luffy is a friend of mine."

"He's my lovers brother of course I would help him," She smiled up at the taller of her as they walked through the great halls of her home, "He's my brother too."

"I am glad you are not after my precious Luffy," Boa sighed as she thought of the Strawhat Pirate a soft pink blush brushed the Snakes princesses cheeks making the Siren smile.

"Have you heard anything from Luffy?" Megumi asked, "Ace is worried about his brother and wanted to check up on him. But this is the island of woman and too close to marine headquarters."

Boa laughed throwing her head back slightly, "Such a carring brother though I am glad he respects the island well."

"Ace has known many rules of many countries," Megumi sighed softly missing the man she loved, she had stayed on a small island out of view in the grandline hiding from the marines and Ace had called her a week ago asking her to check on Luffy for him.

"You miss him don't you," They had walked up to Hancock's room for them to have some privacy, "Many have been surprised your partners and what is left of your crew has been spotted but you have not and now you suddenly appear in my home."

Hancock lead her towards the large bed shooing away the warriors and both woman sat on her bed, "When you become one the most wanted woman in the world it's better if I separate myself from the ones I love to keep them save."

"Oh so romantic," Hancock sighed threading her fingers together smiling softly at the Siren, "I have not been allowed to see Luffy…. How do you know that he is near here?"

"Traflgar Law contacted Marco telling him were Luffy was telling him he was ok," Megumi replied.

"Oh…." Hanock murmured, "That stupid Dark King won't let me see him," Hancock grinned widely at her taking Megumi's hands in hers, "You must stay here, Rayleigh might let you see him you are practically his family, no marines can step onto this island that was the deal which I made with them."

"Hancock I cannot put you in…"

"Oh hush," the warlord brushed off Megumi with a brush of her hand wide smile on her face, "It will be nice to have a woman that doesn't kiss the floor I walk on though it is nice."

Megumi smiled to herself more than the Warlord, it is nice to know she still has people out there will look out for her.

AN: I don't know if there would be a secret rivalry between the two of them but I see Hancock liking Megumi for protecting Luffy when she does, which you guys won't know until after I have written the war…. Again lol. Anyway sorry they aren't coming out in order Roxie just trying to get them down and such the makeover one should be out next I think…. Depending on what else I do today since I've been playing legend of Zelda a lot recently lol and thank you for being so understanding.

Scarlet.


	46. Makeover

Makeover

Request from Roxie14: Your welcome and thankyou for the chapter I just thought of another idea do one where megumi is forced to get a makeover by izo.

Izo twirled a brush in his hand looking at Megumi he knew what she needed; she looked so depressed everything on this ship was depressing at the moment. It's ridiculous of how depressed she had been over the last few days, the make-up brush that held his eyeliner nearly smacked him in the eye.

"That's it!" Izo stated, suddenly getting up off his feet and grabbing the Siren under her elbow and pulled her to her feet and pulled her out of the mess hall and down to his bedroom, "You have been too depressed I am going to give you a makeover, no ifs, ands or buts you need to stop mopping around this ship and it is driving a lot of us especially me crazy."

He pushed her into his room and forced her down on the stool in front of his vanity table and passed her a packet of wet wipes, "Wipe your make-up off I am going to make you feel fabulous."

"You know," Megumi hummed pulling out a few wet wipes and wiping the make-up off her face, "You have never sounded so gay in your entire life."

"Oh when I came out the others I might of," Izo stood behind her pair of scissors in hand.

"Oh no," Megumi stated grabbing hold of her waist length pink locks, "No you don't you are not cutting off my hair."

"A small trim I promise…." He smiled warmly at her, Megumi never understood why she trusted the okama so much. She wasn't keen on anyone being in a foot of her with scissors.

"If it's anymore than a trim our friendship is over," She warned, "Is this clear."

Izo leant down kissing her cheek softly, "Of course not sweetie," Megumi giggled and hummed softly as she felt Izo trail his fingers through her silk locks, trimming off the dead ends, as an inch was taken off of her hair giving the hair a new life . "See not that short," He grinned next to her.

"Fine you can continue cutting the dead ends," She smiled, "Just no more I like my hair long and so do the boys."

"I think I know why," Izo winked at her rubbing a serum into his hands before running it through her hair, the serum took effect automatically making her hair fall into soft waves around her. Once he had pinned her fringe back he turned her chair to him getting his own chair he started to plucked her eyebrows making them slightly thinner than they already were. Megumi sneezed a through time throughout the process making the duo laugh.

"Is that normal?" She asked as he started to apply light foundation to her face, giving her pale complexion a tint of colour.

"Yeah normally, both me and Haruta sneeze when we pluck our eyebrows," He replied as he swept blusher across her cheek bones.

She giggled softly looking upwards as he applied a new mascara to her eyelashes making them longer till she actually felt the weight of her eyelashes, she kept her eyes closed as she felt multiple brushes across her eyelids. "Pout those lips," Izo chuckled, if Megumi wasn't scarred of him poking her in the eyes with the eyeliner pencil she pouted her lips out and felt a wand brush over her lips.

"TADAH!" Izo claimed spinning her chair around to make her face the mirror, Megumi gasped as she looked at herself, her eyeslashes were practically kissing her cheeks her eyelids covered in silver glitter and long winged eyeliner made her silver eyes stand out on the black background. Her soft pink lips pouted naturally and her pink hair curled around her.

"Oh Izo, I look amazing thank you," She smiled.

"You always do," He grinned back.

AN: Oh the brother and sister relationship between these two I always love them, especially with Haruta the trio are just the best. Anyway nearly done with all your requests Roxie but now going to through myself at chapter 27 because I think I am nearly going to be done with this chapter have a few more things I want to do.

Scarlet.


	47. They are toddlers

They are toddlers.

Request from Roxie14: I love it it was very sweet I kinda laugh when megumi hit brook. Do one where megumi ace and Marco are all turn into kids.

Whitebeard looked down at the small pink haired girl who's eyes were wide as she looked up at the man she thought was a giant. Who blinked a few times down at her before glancing around seeing a four year old Marco sitting on the stairs looking around confused whilst Ace chased after Haruta finding the fire in his hand amusing.

"Why are you so big?" Megumi suddenly asked.

Whitebeard sighed and knelt down being closer to her, she blinked slightly confused at him, "Pops…. What has happened…?"

"Megumi my dear," Whitebeard chuckled picking the girl up by the scruff off her shirt sitting back in his chair, he placed the pink haired girl on his knee, "You have noticed that the world is bigger around you right."

"ACE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Haruta cried out dashing behind Joz, the fire manic boy grinned widely waving a fire hand at Haruta, "Ace that is dangerous!" He tried to scold the toddler but he wasn't listening so much sugar had been concentrated down into such a tiny person Ace was practically bouncing about as he continued turning his hands into flames before turning them back to normal. Before Ace screeched with laughter and threw balls off fire at Haruta behind Joz, Joz sighed turning himself into crystal and watching as the fire balls bounced off his chest and onto the fire proof wood of the Moby Dick. He grinned slightly to himself, thanking who ever created this ship for thinking of fireproofing it.

"You alright mate?" Thatch asked as he sat down on the steps next to Marco. Marco hummed but Thatch could tell that his best friend was pissed about being turned into a toddler, "Hey it's not so bad I bet you, you will be back to normal in no time."

Marco crossed his arms glaring at the floor, he was pissed that everyone kept seeing him as a cute adorable child. "I am a fully grown adult with one the highest bounties in this crew and Izo wants to put me in a bird costume…."

Thatch snorted slightly earning a glare from Marco, "Hey you would look adorable in a bird costume."

"I bloody hate you," He mumbled.

Marco watched Megumi whine loudly as Izo started to slowly take the gum out her hair whilst Thatch stood in front of Ace, "We now you are stuck as a toddler for a while but there is no need to act like one."

"OW!" Megumi cried out as Izo yanked on the gum, "I HATE YOU ACE!"

Marco sighed why does this happen to him, he's a good pirate, "Megumi stop squirming!" Izo ordered the young girl, Marco really wanted out of this room but Thatch and Izo had been left in charge of the trio.

"YOU STOP TUGGING!" She yelled.

Marco sunk lower into the seat twiddling his thumbs watching Izo work the gum out of the girls hair and Thatch was holding Ace upside down by his ankles making sure the boy didn't run off, how much longer was he stuck like this.

AN: I swear you guys just like the idea of them being kids lol, also Roxie I have already done conquerors haki, so you can chose one of the other two or both if you want I do not mind just wanting to see what you want. Rankochi thank you for telling me that the last chapter screwed up though I have no clue how it happened.

Scarlet.


	48. Lullaby

Lullaby

Request from mittensx7768: eh how about a lullaby for ace and marco because of nightmare's. and sorry about the hole carrot thing I had to much sugar.

Megumi woke with a start as the bed violently twitched on both sides of her, she sat up leaning over Marco switching the light on her hair was pulled up out her face so she was able to see Marco clearly. His face was screwed up as if he was in pain, his breathing was heavy and sweat dripped down his brow he twitched occasionally.

The bed jolted violently again and Megumi turned seeing Ace was in much of the same condition as Marco, he twitched occasionally as if he was fighting something in his sleep. Megumi thought of something her nurse maid sung to her when she would have bad dreams, she hummed the tune softly to herself sitting up fully in the bed running her hands through both their hairs.

"I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam

Yet I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream."

She sang the first part softly watching them both, they both seemed to relax slightly their faces still screwed up on pain slightly. Ace whimpered softly turning over in his sleep curling into her legs whilst Marco's hand reached up and threaded his fingers through hers.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you...

Did once upon a dream."

Many members of the crew stopped what they were doing on the ship as they listened to soft singing drift through the ship, but it was such a familiar comforting voice they didn't think a ghost had took over the ship. Many members of the crew stretched slightly and yawned loudly as they listened to Megumi sing.

"I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam,"

Megumi smiled brightly watching as both men around her calmed down falling back into a deep sleep knowing her singing had drifted them away from the nightmare and into a wonderful dream. Ace's arm slipped under her legs hugging them as she felt Marco squeeze her hand.

"And I know it's true

That visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream."

The next morning Marco woke up to his head in Megumi's lap and the light next to their bed was still switched on and he remembered turning it off before going to bed last night. He remembered last night that he couldn't seem to wake up from. But he heard Megumi's soft and gentle singing and the demons seemed to have vanished, she must have been woken by his twitching in his sleep and fell asleep after she sung to him. He smiled gently, this woman was amazing.

AN: The song used is Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty my favourite Disney movie as always short sweet fluff.

PS. Paige I have done one already with Megumi loosing her memory so do you want to pick one the boys.

Scarlet.


	49. Devil Fruit

Devil fruit.

Request from Roxie14: Oh do one on how megumi found and ate her devil fruit.

Eight year old Megumi stood in front of her mother, the woman adjusted the bright pink bow in her hair, "There all perfect," Delilah smiled brightly at her daughter pinching her cheek slightly making the young girl grimace. Young Megumi was pushed out of the door by some of the maids, the young girl was left to her own deceives today no lessons or stupid parties.

She heard loud laughter from her father's parlour, the door was open a little bit and Megumi saw a man with a scared face and a golden hook, smoking a fat cigar. She blinked a few times looking at him slightly confused, she had never seen this man before.

He looked over at the crack in the door and grinned at her, his hair was slicked back and a large scar was across his face. He grinned widely at her before she saw black pant suit leg and looked up seeing her father glaring down at her. She smiled and watched as the door was slammed in her face, her bottom lip quivered as the she stomped down the hallway to her father's office and pushed the door open.

She gasped as she saw something that reminded her off a dragon fruit, but the fruit was pure white with black musical notes across the fruit. She was memorised as she walked closer and reached out with both hands and plucked the fruit off the table. She brought it up to her face and took a large bite out of the fruit, she chewed it and swallowed.

Before she stuck her tongue out and dropped the fruit on the floor and kicked it, "Bleh it tastes yucky!"

"Megumi!" She turned round and saw her father, "You didn't!"

Megumi was confused at why her father was yelling at her, "But it didn't taste nice."

Megumi cried out loudly as her father struck her around the face the glass shattered around them both covering them with tiny shards of glass, her father grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and shook her, "HOW COULD YOU DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST ME!"

"Mr Akiyama what seems to be the problem," A rough voice sounded behind her father.

"Daddy…."Megumi questioned her eyes were wide.

"How could you eat a devil fruit!" He father roared at her, she winced her father's voice sounded a hundred times more louder than it normally did.

"Mr Akiyama, your daughter must off been curious," The strange man chuckle, "I can most likely get you another one for the same price."

Her father let go of her shirt letting Megumi stand slightly stunned at her fathers actions, her father had never hit her before in her entire life. "Ms Akiyama," The strange man knelt down in front of her large grin across his face and his cigar was on his hook, "You have done nothing wrong my dear you have just gained some very strong powers," he chuckled.

"So I am not in trouble?" She questioned.

"Maybe a little," He chuckled.

AN: This is actually cannon to Whitebeards Siren, this is how Megumi gained her devil fruit powers. Basically her father brought her devil fruit off the blackmarket and Megumi ate it, silly curious pink haired thing she is J

Scarlet.


	50. Observation Haki

Observation Haki.

Request from Roxie14: Thank you for the chapter and I don't care if their in order or not however you feel like. Do one where megumi discovers she has haki.

Megumi groaned as walked through the swamp, this was getting bloody ridiculous she saw she had been going round in circles for hours how the hell had she been spilt from the second division she had no clue. She pushed the sweaty hair back from her face and whined at the sight of her white legs which were covered in swamp water.

Something flashed before her eyes say saw a large beast jumping down into the swamp water and forcing her under, she shook her head and the vision vanished glancing up into the tree she saw the giant beast readying to pounce on her.

Megumi jumped back watching as the creature dive down onto the spot which she was originally standing, the beast was larger than her towering over her. Yellow teeth bared growling at her dripping with some sort of green liquid. Another flash moved before her eyes and she saw the jaws snapping round her hand, she sprung backwards as the jaw snapped near her.

She smacked herself in the side of the head trying to get rid of the visions they were distracting her before she saw it again but this time it was the paw swiping at her. Megumi jumped up, pushing her hands against the paw and swung herself up onto the beasts back.

Megumi whined as she heard the beast growl and bucked to get her off it's back, she quickly saw herself being flung off the creatures back. She started to take note of the small visions and grabbed hold of the creatures fur as it suddenly bucked violently.

Megumi winced hearing the creature yelp slightly as she pulled out a handful of hairs, "Come on you stupid beast! I am not dinner!"

She breathed deeply shutting her eyes and concentrated on the visions seeing what felt like into the future, she saw the beast charging forward trying to slam them into a tree. She was jolted out of the thoughts by the beast charging forward towards the large pine tree, she felt it's body start to twist as to try into the crash. Megumi twisted suddenly and rested herself against the side of the beast, the beast practically rolled up the side of the tree. Megumi suddenly let go of the beast and dropped into the water under them. She sat up suddenly and spat out a mouth of the swamp water, she whined loudly watching the swamp water drip off her,

"Oh I am going to die of some disease," She whined wiping out a face full off dirty pink hair.

"MEGUMI!" She heard a loud yell come from behind her.

She looked behind her and saw Ace along with the second division, the vision came to her again the beast knocking down a handful of the division members. "DUCK!" She shouted, they looked confused but did as the woman said, the strange beast dived over the top of the second division and crashed into the wall large tree behind him.

"How the…?"

"YOU HAVE HAKI!" Ace shouted, "You can see what's going to happen! WOW!"

AN:Thank you for picking out one the other haki's I always thought if Megumi had a haki this would be the one she would have this one.

PS. Paige yes Amnesia Megumi loses her memories basically.

Scarlet.


	51. Lawyer

Lawyer

Request from Rankochi: Sweet, fluff, funny. I love your stories even the Modern AU even though I really appreciate those. I also wanted to point out the format problem for chapter 46 and I have an own Modern AU request. Please do a Modern AU where Megumi, as a lawyer, walks in when Teach tries to murder Thatch! :D

Megumi groaned brushing down her knee length skirt and picking up her phone jamming it between her shoulder and ear she picked up the files that littered her desk, she was normally tidy in her office but she wasn't able to get anything done today since everyone was on her case.

"Hello Mrs Akiyama here, crime solicitor can I help….?" She asked then realised, "Sorry Hi who's this."

"I call your mobile and you answer like you are answering your office phone, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Shut up," Megumi stuffed everything in her bag, "I am coming out the office now I will be home in five minutes. I'll get a taxi."

She walked out her office door locking it behind her listening to Marco as she waved by to Kalifa who sat on her reception this morning and went out onto the street. Then she heard it a gunshot sounded loudly in the alley way next to her office. She stopped listening to Marco and peaked round the corner, she saw Thatch her best friend holding his shoulder and a man she knew that worked with Marcos father.

She hung up on Marco and pulled the brought up the camera taking a photo, watching as Teach stole a handful of papers from him and ran off. "THATCH!" She screeched running forward, hitting 999, "Hello… High…. I'm on 24th Sparkling Avenue, I am with my friend," she pressed her hands down on his wound, "Yes He's been shot… I saw the man that shot him…. Erm…. Marshall D. Teach."

Megumi went with Thatch to the hospital calling Marco and Thatch's family on the way, she sat quietly in the waiting room talking to the police. Explaining to them what she had seen Smoker and Tashigi stood in front of her listening to her explain that Teach stole some documents of Thatch, that she thought it was something to do with the Whitebeard industries.

"He will need a lawyer," Tashigi stated to Smoker.

Smoker hummed and Megumi stepped in, "I will be his lawyer, I am the lawyer for Whitebeard Industries I am Thatch's lawyer."

"Miss Akiyama, we all know that you are an amazing lawyer but you are a witness," Smoker stated.

Megumi glared for a few seconds, "I believe Thatch has the choice in this, I know many lawyers have been witnesses there are also security cameras down the alleyway. I don't even need to be a witness for I have the proof!"

"Miss…." Nurse Kaya stepped from the room, "Thatch is awake he can see you now, he wants to speak to you."

"Thank you Kaya, Mr Smoker, I will expect to see you in court," Megumi stated stepping into the room.

She saw Thatch propped up on multiple pillows, he was extremely pale from blood loose and looked tired, "Thanks for saving my life."

Megumi sat on the edge of his bed and squeezed his hand smiling softly, "I am one your best friend of course I will save you."

"You will have to be my lawyer," He chuckled coughing slightly, "No one can do it like you."

"Of course."

AN: I like to point out my favourite is Moderns and fantasys I love them, yes it's all fluff cutey fluffy you for pointing out… I honestly am not sure on this but I liked it.

Scarlet.

PS: Mittens YES! POKEMON! But what do you want exactly, I have had thoughts on this so is there something you want exactly.


	52. The Song

The Song

Request from Roxie14: Do one with megumi singing to the crew.

"Come on Megumi!" Thatch cheered slightly drunk leaning against the railing, "SING FOR US!"

The pink haired girl blushed brightly standing on the figure head blushing brightly at the group before she sighed and laughed slightly.

She took a deep breath slightly feeling all eyes on her as she started singing.

"Let's leave before the dawn shows

Let's go meet a tomorrow we haven't seen yet

There's no regret about this decision

(Oh I know what I'm supposed to do)"

Many members cheered slamming their mugs together and wrapped their arms around each other, her eyes looked across the crowd multiple smiling at her and each other. A few members also winked raising their cups, her eyes looked up to her Captain who nodded his head large grin across his lips making a large grin spread across her lips.

"What kind of trial awaits ahead?

My heart just can't stop beating fast

The place I want to reach is just one

(Fly to the light)"

Izo jumped up onto the figure head stood next to her, many of the members were already drunk laughing loudly and trying to dance along to the tune of her voice. Many of the musicians strummed their instruments along with her voice. Izo took his hands in his and slowly the two twirled across the figure head.

"The bonds I got at the end of the fight

I won't let anyone broke them

If I just open the fists I grasped

I find my strength lying there"

Her voice rang clear across the Moby Dick all the way from the crow nest down to the lower bowels of the ship, her and Izo slowly swayed slightly large grins across their faces. Haruta jumped up behind them twirling Megumi her from Izo.

"So let's start

A new world is calling

Hey, look there

No matter how many seas will separate us

I'll always be there for you

Without any fear, heading straight

Don't ever forget

We fight together"

Marco and Ace watched as their girlfriend danced with her two best friends singing loudly for the crew, she swayed her body along to her voice. Making her hair dance around her, they both grinned slamming their mugs together watching her let loose throwing her hand back as she sung with Izo and Haruta.

"I never compromised

On that day, wherever I looked up

I saw an high endless sky"

She twirled her arms up in the air above her head looking up onto the blanket of black with white gems sewn on, she has never felt so free in her life.

"I came this far

And the several oaths in my heart

Are not hesitating now

I'm carrying them on my back"

She pressed her hands to her heart swinging her hips back and forth resting her head against Izos and Harutas as they both swayed along with her both had their hands to their hearts. Both men grinned at her and she smiled softly through her singing.

"The sun rises

and lightens my sadness up"

Whitebeard leant back in his chair drinking deep from his cup as he watched his children, he knew that this was the time to live. In the great pirate era though Marines were round every corner along with their enemies he knew his children was happy. His eyes locked onto the Siren that twirled across the figure head, never in his life he thought a Celestial Dragon will become part of his crew.

I do believe it

One day we'll go find together

The future that connect us as one

There's no one who can substitute you

Don't ever forget

We fight together

A large cheer rang throughout the ship along with loud clapping, Megumi smiled and bowed to her crew members large grin across her lips.

AN: I used opening 14, I was originally planning to use an opening from fairy tail but chose not to. I hope you all enjoyed this, I will have a lot more out this weekend oneshot wise so I apologise for spamming your inboxes lol.

Rankochi it's fine I like having lots of requests, Spam away hun I look forward to what you have in store for me J

Scarlet.


	53. Body Swap 2

Body Swap Two.

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Haha what could we say?, they're so adorable being a child and thats one of my reasons why I made a fic of him (Marco )turning into a child XD Great as always! could you please make one where they swapped bodies with the admirals? thanks!

Megumi blinked a few times looking down that she was wearing a blue suit and was about 5 feet taller than she already was, she looked at her own body which was about half her current height, "FUCKING LAW!" Akainu roared, Megumi realised that it was Ace in Akainu's body.

Megumi looked down at herself who had fallen asleep on the sea her arm over her eyes shielding her closed eyes from the light, she looked across her own body understanding why a lot of pirates and marines think she can't do anything. She is tiny compared to everyone here, she saw Marco who she assumed now was Kizaru trying to light his hand on fire.

Her eyes locked onto Aces who she knew was Akainu, Ace's normal bright cheerful face was set in a scowl looking like someone had stolen his favourite treat. But no they were stuck in the admirals bodies, she hated Trafalgar Law, him and his stupid ability switched the six around.

"Oh so pretty," She heard Marco… no Kizaru murmur as he looked at the flaming blue hand with wide eyes.

Megumi actually felt like punching the admiral but he was in her lovers body, she sunk down sitting on the grass below. She rubbed Aokiji's temples feeling a headache coming on, well it would be more brain freeze. The stupid Supernova came out of no were when the six had clashed and decided to cause mischief and switched the six about and walked off in the confusion.

She has never wanted to kill anyone before, but at the moment strangling the supernova when she got back into her own body seemed like a fun idea at the moment.

"So what are we going then, yoi?" Kizaru… Marco asked.

This was confusing Megumi, "We need to find that bloody Supernova and make him turn him back."

"And how are we going to do that Ms Akiyama?" Her own body asked her.

She huffed in the admirals body, "Well if I was back in my own body beating the hell out of him would be my start."

"Yes but you are not in your own body Ms Akiyama, you are in Aokiji's body so what will you do about that," Ace no Akainu snapped at her.

She glared at the Admiral, "Oh shut up you walking pile of Magma no one asked you to ambush us here and why the hell are all three Admirals doing in the same place it is a waste of resources for you all to be in one place!"

Ace's no Akainu's glare deepend if looks could kill Megumi would have been killed in the last five seconds, "I do not believe-"

"Hang on one second!" Akainu no Ace yelled, "Why the hell are we arguing here ok, enemies yes, we want each other dead yes, but at this point in time we have a common enemy one that if we want to continue on with our lives we have to work together agreed!"

Megumi could not believe she was going to be working with the most hated marines in the world to get back in her own GOD DAMN BODY!

AN: I found this slightly difficult for some… werid reason but YAY! Request number two for today maybe a few more I don't know lol. I think its turning them into children and body swapping them you all like for some reason, sorry I will get back to your PM just being doing a lot of this and trying to get the next chapter out on time and such. Plus bad week at work it's been a nightmare.

Next Chapter of Whitebeard Siren today maybe or tomorrow depends.

Scarlet.


	54. Who is he?

Who is he?

Request from paigemitchell98: You should do one where one of them loses there memory

Marco….. his name was Marco he remembered that, but he that was all he knew… he didn't know how old he was, what exactly he was, where he was…. How could this happen to him, he was sure he remembered things a lot of pink and a lot of fire. That was all he could remember that was pink and fire, he glanced around the room he was in.

It was a plain room with beds lining all the walls, a woman was asleep in the chair next to his bed she had extremely long pink hair which he didn't think was a natural colour and a man was asleep on the floor besides that bed who's face was covered in freckles. He grunted slightly as he tried to sit up, pain shot up his entire bod, he glanced to the side seeing the woman had shot up and was looking at him. He had never seen such a brilliant shade of silver in eyes he has ever seen in his life, the woman suddenly threw herself at him smashing her chest into his as she wrapped her arms around him. He glanced down slightly eyes wide, is that size even humanly possible, he asked himself.

"Oh Marco you are ok," The woman beamed widely.

"Sorry love," Marco his name was Marco, he pushed the woman away looking at her slightly confused, "I really don't know who you are."

The woman blinked at him a few times before laughing softly and smacking him lightly on the shoulder, "Oh come on Marco it's not funny you have been asleep for nearly a week and you suddenly wake up and suddenly say you don't remember me."

"Seriously hun, I have no idea who I am or who you are, why won't you believe me?" He questioned her.

She blinked kicking the man who was asleep on the floor, "Ace," She hissed.

"Hu…." The man blinked a few times looking up at the bed, "MARCO!"

"He doesn't remember us," The woman looked sad.

Marco felt slight guilt at the look on the pairs face, it wasn't his fault and by the look on the pairs face they knew that but they couldn't do anything, "CRYSTAL!" The man shouted making the woman flinch and rub her ears slightly.

The door from across the room opened and another woman walked in, "Ace this is the medi-bay, not some place for you to holler for people."

"Crystal, Marco doesn't remember anything," The woman sitting on the bed next to him stated.

Crystal hummed softly and walked over to Marcos bed, picking up his chart and looking through it Marco watched Crystal closely trying to understand what she was uming and ahing about. Before she laughed softly, "His memories will come back soon…. Don't worry mild bump to the head will do that to someone give him a bit of time."

"You sure?" The silver eyed woman asked.

"Of course I am Megumi," Crystal chuckled, "When have I ever been wrong?"

An: Sorry I thought I might have had more stuff done today, but I have a serious cold and I feel like I am dyng a little lol. Writing is fine just I've got to be doing other stuff and bleh can't do it lol.

Scarlet.


	55. How they met?

How they met?

Request from Rankochi : I love it. I also have my favs and Moderns actually aren't but I simply love your writing and narrative style! 3 And it's sweet how Marco and Megumi act in Modern! How about making them meet Ace in Modern? :) I have a few ideas actually but I don't want to spam you with it xD

Megumi sighed twirling locks of hair around her finger she sat alone in the coffee shop near her university looking down at the law book in front of her, she never understood why she wanted to become a lawyer it was silly. Sometimes she thought her mother was right just marry a rich business man and be over with it.

She snapped her book shut suddenly, no she was not her mother.

"Hi sorry," A voice snapped her out her thoughts and she looked up seeing a slightly familiar face, "Akiyama Megumi right, you are in the Law Class at New World University right?"

"Portgas D. Ace, your taking Medieval history aren't you?" She smiled at him.

"How did you…?"

"Because I know a lot of people but you seem to avoid me," She giggled.

Ace rubbed the back of his neck stupid grin across his face which made Megumi blush softly as he continued to grin as he pulled out the chair across from her sitting down on it, his to go mug was in his hands, "I don't avoid you."

"Oh don't you," Megumi laughed, "One of my best friends is Izo, whose brother is Thatch who is your best friend, whenever you know I will be there for some magical reason you can't be there. A girl would think you are avoiding her, especially since I have been Izo's friend for four years since secondary school and this is the first time you have talked to me."

"That…. Is sort of true," Ace laughed.

Megumi picked up her tea cup taking a small sip of the herb tea smiling at him, "Go on then why have you been avoiding me, the others thin we will get along fine."

"You know half the time, I actually have been called away," Ace tried to argue.

"You don't want to be set up by the others as well," She smiled sweetly.

"YES!" He practically screamed at her but the pink haired girl just continued to smile widely at him, "I know they mean their best and everything but I don't want to be set up with a girl I barely know, I mean I'm going to guess you are an amazing person because everyone speaks so highly of you but…"

"We are total strangers and only know of each other from what our friends say," Megumi stated.

"Also my brother…." Ace chuckled.

"Brother….?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Sabo you have law with him." Megumi blinked a few times they looked nothing alike not one little feature across Ace looked like Sabo how could they, "Adopted."

"How did you?" She asked.

"Your face just had the look of bewilderment," Ace chuckled.

She kicked his shin under the table with her high heels, "I did not have the face of…"

"Oh yes you did, you fiber," Ace laughed.

Megumi glared slightly, "Is there anything I can do for you Mr loud mouth."

Ace grinned widely, "Actually yes, I am going to skip the Izo or Thatch trying to set us up but I need a date for a ball held for my grandfather and I was wondering if you would be that girl.\2

Megumi smiled, "I would love too."

An: Yes I know I have more before this one but I got the idea for this one in work today and wanted to write it before it left my head, yes I will continue writing the other requests just this one came out first so. Sorry.

Scarlet.


	56. Mauja

Mauja

Request from Roxie14: do one where megumi wants to know why mauja her polar bear hates ace.

Megumi sighed as she stood under the spray of water off she looked around her strawberry scented body wash not seeing it any were, she poked her head out the shower curtain and groaned seeing the empty bottle that was sitting in the bin from yesterday. She hadn't got round to getting another bottle and it would be another three days before they reached another island.

She whined as she stepped back under the shower and glanced around, she saw Ace's body wash which was a burnt wood and cinnamon scent. She huffed knowing she was going have to steal his body wash until they got to an island with a port town, which was begging was the next island.

Quickly washed herself over and stepped out the shower, she dried herself off and threw her hair up into the towel and getting herself dressed she stepped into the bedroom. Both Ace and Marco had a long meeting today so it was just her and Mauja, the bear glanced up at her and growled slightly.

"Mauja what is wrong with you?" She asked stepping towards the bear, she saw his nose twitch ever so slightly before he growled again.

She blinked slightly confused at the bear before sighing and sitting down at the desk and started on the paper work.

This continued happening for the next few days, she spoke to the others about it and they just went Mauja is most likely in a bad mood the bear normally was. She only shrugged and gave Mauja a large birth when she walks past him not liking it when the bear growls at her.

She did love Ace to pieces but smelling like him was becoming a bit of a bore and she wanted to get the scent of burnt wood of her as soon as possible, when they reached the new island Megumi darted off before anyone could say anything. On the market stall she picked up a large jar of berry body wash and headed back for a shower.

She felt better not smelling like a man, but the soft berry scent was her favourite and that was her scent. She stepped out the bathroom and sat herself down on her bed, towel drying her hair softly humming to herself. When she felt a something wet press against her elbow, she glanced around and was surprised to see Mauja was sniffing her.

"Mauja?" She questioned the polar bear who was curling up around her.

She could see his nose twitch and something just snapped in her mind, the scent Maujas nose was more sensitive than hers. The bear didn't like Ace's scent, she laughed loudly scratching the bear behind the ear making him hum, "You are such a silly bear."

AN: So ….. ^_^ stupid reasons why Mauja does not like Ace lol, basically I always see Ace smelling like cinnamon and lit matches so burning wood really and I don't think any animal will like that spell.

Scarlet.


	57. Pokemon

Pokemon

Request from mittensx7768: Pokemon.

Luffy was beyond excited today he was going to start his journey as a pokemon trainer, his two older brothers had already gone, his older brother Sabo had continued on travelling across the world whilst his other brother Ace had decided to become a Gym leader.

He stood in front of Professor Akiyama, a large Arcanine sat at her feet, he cocked his head slightly as the dog seemed to thumb his foot loudly as she continued to scratch under his chin, "Who is a good boy," The professor cooed.

"Erm… Professor Akiyama," Luffy called, "I really want to start my adventure."

The professor turned to him and Luffy remembered his brother Ace saying he had fell for a girl he met on his travels with bright silver eyes and soft pink hair, was she that person, "Oh Ace's brother right, call me Megumi I feel too you to be called professor," She laughed.

Luffy didn't question the woman his brother held in such high regards and there was a man as well… if he remembered correctly, he has always wanted a pignite that was what Ace got and it was amazing.

"Sorry kiddo," Megumi was sympathetic and patted his back soft smile on her face, "No Pignites, we only have a snivy today."

"Grass is weak to fire right?" Luffy asked. Megumi nodded her head, "GREAT! I WILL HAVE A GRASS TYPE BEAT ACE'S EMBOAR!"

She stood silently as she watched Ace's brother ruff out of the lab Snivy in hand along with his poxedex, she groaned softly looking back at her Arcanine who was as puzzled as she was, "I think he's going to be worse than Ace."

Months later Luffy stood in front of Ace large grin across his face, Ace was the sixth gym leader of the fire type gym, he had beaten his brother finally now he had to go find Sabo and beat him and his Charizard now.

"Luffy do you want to complete your quest to become the greatest pokemon trainer there ever was, you can't just stop one thing and go onto do another, thing," Ace stated to him.

"But you…"

"No Luffy my dreams changed, I wanted to stay in Unova with the people I care about, Dreams can change Luffy," Ace grinned at him.

"Professor Akiyama, was one of those people you travelled with wasn't she?" Luffy questioned his brother.

"Oh yeah she was, she was always bright and bubbly started off with an oshawott," Ace grinned thinking back on the memories.

Luffy was at the last stretch he now stood in front of the pokemon league, he shifted from foot to foot looking at the large doors in front of him, they were soft like clouds silver handles on the door along with blue flames decorating the edge of the doors. He pushed the door open and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him, the room was literally a cloud the floor was so soft.

Marco Phoenix was the final elite four member before he would fight Whitebeard for title of champion, "So Ace's younger brother came, yoi?" Marco questioned stepping up from behind a pillar of clouds.

"Oh so you're the other one Ace travelled with," Luffy grinned at the blonde hair man, "Well whatever I will defeat you and become the KING OF THE POKEMON TRAINERS!"

Marco chuckled shaking his head, his fingers brushed over the ball that held is altaria, "Bring it on kid."

AN: I LOVE POKEMON! And a lot of other things, if this isn't how you wanted mittens I had another thought of Megumi being the trainer catching a growlithe and an altaria the name of the first evolution is escaping me lol. But yes I love pokemon, legend of Zelda and Mario was some the first cames I played, along with kingdom hearts, crash bandicoot and spryo…. I am such a nerd lol.

Scarlet.


	58. The second child

The second child.

Request from Roxie14: Do one where megumi is pregnant with marco's baby.

"AGAIN!" Ace yelled looking surprised at Megumi as she held up a small white test a large grin across her face, the blue cross was bright against the white background showing both men that she was once again pregnant. Edward who was now four wandered up to his parents eyes wide in curiosity, as he watched Papa kiss her cheek whilst his Dad was standing their slacked jaw.

"Mummy?" Edward questioned.

Megumi pushed the test into Ace's hands and swooped Edward up into her arms resting the boy on her hip, kissing her face multiple times, "You are going to have a baby brother or sister."

Edward didn't really understand were babies came from but the months went on and his mothers stomach started to grow, though he heard multiple conversations around his parents crew was wondering if the child was Papas or Dads, which confused Edward because they were both his parents why wouldn't the new baby be both of theirs.

Months went along and Edward started to notice many members of the crew started to place bets on who the childs was going to be, Uncle Haruta had explained to him that Ace was his biological father that was what the crew was going on about. Which made a lot of sense to Edward.

The day came, the day were his little brother or sister would come into the world, he sat on his uncle Thatch's lap outside the Medi-Bay. He heard Crystal who was the head nurse or the woman in charge as his Dad had put it one day.

He heard his mums scream of pain ripped through the ship and he whimpered burying his face into uncle Thatchs shoulder, why was his new sibling hurting mummy, "Hey it's ok Kiddo," It was uncle Vista who patted him on the back, "Your mum is a strong woman she can handle it."

Awhile later a loud shout of, "IT'S MARCOS," Rang through the ship and Edward sat next to him mum holding his baby sister with his mothers guidance, bright silver eyes and small tuffs of blonde hair.

It was Marco's baby girl

AN: This is short mainly for the reason of I didn't want to expand it I found it cute this way, so sorry that's it's shorter than the rest of them. But I like how this one went, might have more one shots out today I don't know I'm contemplating going back to sleep trying to get rid of this cold but (shrugs) cold medicine and soothers for my throat. Note OMG ROXIE I LOVE THE NEXT REQUEST!

Scarlet.


	59. A marines marriage

A marines marriage.

Request from Roxie14: Do an alternate version where ace is a marine and is chosen to marry megumi instead of akainu and after getting to know each other they eventually fall in love and agreed to get marry.

"You are too marry a marine," Megumi's mother told her.

The twenty year old stood opposite her mother full length and long sleeved purple dress looking at her blankly not saying anything before she nodded her head understanding what her mother wanted from her, "Who is the marine mother?"

"Portgas D. Ace a Vice Admiral, the Admirals are too old for you to marry he is your age rose through the ranks as a marine quickly, it is time for you to find a suitable husband and a marine will be the best, you will be married within the week," Her mother told her,

"Yes mother," Megumi sighed.

"But I don't want to get married," Ace argued a week later standing next to his grandfather, his grandfather praticallly yanked the brush through Ace's hair trying to clear up the mess. Ace wore a black suit under his marine coat. "I don't even now the girl," He snapped pulling away from his grandfather.

"You don't have a choice," Garp smacked his grandson on the head, "This the world goverments doing."

"Is she nice?" Ace asked sitting down on the bed.

Garp chuckled, "Yes she is, a lovely girl she is misunderstood no one has really taken the time with her but you my boy will."

He was shock to say the least when he first laid eyes on her walk down the aisle, she was gorgeous Ace had seen many noble ladies in his life none. Soft pink hair had been piled on top her head, diamonds decorated her throat and ears making bright silver eyes sparkle.

Megumi would not admit but this marine was handsome, she looked him over slightly as she stood in front of him, this was the first time she laid on her new husband. He smiled at her as he took her hands, squeezing them softly a small smile on his face.

Later on after the wedding they finally got the chance to talk, they sat in the Captains quarters on Ace's ship, Megumi was watching Ace pace back and forwards as she sat in the centre of the bed mountains of white material around her.

"What will happen to me now?" She asked reaching up unpinning her hair letting it fall around her.

"What do you want, they only married us together so we stick to the world government," Ace softly fumed, he would never betray Gramps but he wasn't sure of the woman in front of him.

"You are my husband you are the person in control of my life now," She stated.

Ace sat as close as he could to Megumi without drowning in the white fabric, "No, No, No," He grinned widely at her, "It is your choice, I can leave you at marineford you can be a happy stay at home wife or…. You can come with me…."

"What?" She asked slightly stunned.

"Well I don't see the point of marrying someone if I don't get to know them," Ace grinned.

"I would like that," Megumi smiled, Maybe marrying a marine wouldn't be so bad after all.

AN: …. I liked this one I find it really awesome to write, MWHAHAHA I am catching up on requests since I got lazy and only did one a day a few days this week. I say that and now I will drown in requests, seriously I don't mind being swamped I get a lot of work for whitebeard siren done, just you will have to be patient with the one shots. So swamp away ladies and gentlemen.

Scarlet.


	60. Carue

Carue

Request from Rankochi: I'm sure gradually I will have more and more ideas, so somehow I will surely spam you! I simply enjoying reading your stories! :D

How about one where Megumi meets Karu? That has to be funny! xD

Megumi groaned not believing her luck she had to go to the one island in the first half of the grand line that had giant friggin ducks. She stood in front of Princess Vivi, the blue haired girl smiled widely at her but Megumi had put as much room between her and the princesses guard Carue.

The duck stepped closer giving her a questioning look titling his head slightly before a large grin spread across his face and he moved closer wings spread out, "NO!" Megumi ordered pointing her finger at the duck, "I don't like ducks understood."

Carue looked back at Vivi and the princess smiled widely shaking her head to the duck stroking it's feathers softly, "It's ok Carue you have not done anything wrong, she just does not like ducks correct Megumi?" The Princess asked Megumi warm smile across her lips.

"Yes…. They just make me feel uncomfortable," Megumi stated taking a step back away from the duck.

Vivi's smile brightened, "Well you are welcome to stay in the palace until your log pose resets, you are a friends of Luffy's. Any friend of the pirate King is a friend of mine."

"Thank you Princess Vivi."

Throughout the week Megumi had noticed that the giant duck had started to follow her about, as she sat in the water gardens at the back of the palace he would try to hide between walls. Whenever she walked about with Princess Vivi the duck stood closer to her than he did to the princess.

Vivi found Carue adorable trying to befriend the woman who seemed to be terrified of giant duck, "A fear of ducks is a strange one," Vivi chuckled one afternoon.

Megumi glared slightly at the princess before she laughed, "Slightly so…" She stepped back slightly as Carue stepped round suddenly in front of them, "I cannot believe you ride that think."

Vivi laughed petting the duck rubbing her head against the ducks, "Oh he is lovely."

Megumi was just contemplating how many germs that thing was carrying before she remembered her pet at home, Mauja was one the most dangerous creatures out there and she was terrified of a dumb duck.

Later on that day Vivi was in another meeting and Megumi had decided to sit back in the water gardens overlooking the vast desert of Alabasta. When she heard the pitter patter of web feet moving towards her, "Carue you can stop hiding behind the wall," Megumi stated not once looking up from the book she was reading.

The duck sort of cheered if ducks can cheer and sat down next to her, Megumi sighed and reached out with a shaky hand and pressed her hand on his bill slightly. "Ok… you aren't so bad."

When it came to Megumi to leave Carue hung his head as the Whitebeard Pirates readied for the journey whilst Megumi said goodbye to the royal family. She stopped in front of Carue making her entire division stop and look at her, "I will see you again," She petted the duck soft smile across her lips.

AN: Did not have to google Carue to remember who he was (facepalm) Well I remembered the duck, I just did not remember his name lol, I do not apologise for spamming you lot today MWHAHAHAHA (coughs) damn cold. It is clearing up it's more my throat now which is the damn problem lol. I am glad you like reading my work and when you are ready to spam I am ready for it lol.

Scarlet.


	61. Grandpa Edward

Grandpa Edward

Request from Rankochi: Fluffy and quite different compared to how Megumi and Marco met. ;) I will leave another request but do rest before. You have to look out for your health! Can you do one where Megumi tells their children stories about Whitebeard? Get well soon!

"MUM!" Edward yelled as they sat down on their beds, him and his little sister Umiko had met the famous uncle Luffy who was king of the pirates that day and were both still excited the loud partying on the deck will most likely keep the kids awake for a while whilst the idiots up on the deck continue drinking, "Tell us about Grandpa."

Megumi stood in the door way slightly confused, "Which one Grandpa Roger, Grandpa Garp or Grandpa Edward?"

"Edward," Umiko cried out, Megumi smiled brightly and sat down on Edwards bed brining the small boy onto her lap, whilst Umiko jumped off her bed onto her brothers curling up on the other side of her mother, "Tell us what Grandpa Edward was like."

Megumi smiled widely leaning back in her sons bed, "Grandpa Edward was one the most bravest men on the sea, he was from the era of your grandpa Roger and grandpa Garp, Grandpa Edward was known as Whitebeard that is why we are the Whitebeard Pirates instead of the Phoenix Pirates."

"What happened to Grandpa Edward?" Umiko asked.

Megumi's eyes showed sadness but she smiled softly at the children, "Your grandfather died just after Edward was born, there was a great war nothing like the war of when your uncle became King of the Pirates but there was a war. Many years ago the pirate Blackbeard used to be part of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Isn't he the reason why uncle Thatch is in a wheel chair?" Edward asked.

"Yes he is, Your Uncle Thatch found the Yami-Yami no mi devil fruit and it was something Blackbeard had wanted for years, your uncle Thatch went to destroy some of Charlotte Lin's crew who was replaced by Eutass Kid a few years ago. He came back with the devil fruit, Blackbeard tried to kill uncle Thatch for this devil fruit," Megumi started.

"But then you found Uncle thatch and helped save him right," Edward interrupted.

Normally Megumi would lightly scold the child for interrupting but she couldn't bring herself to, "Yes Edward, your Dad went off to bring back Blackbeard who was originally known as Teach back then to make him serve punishment for seriously injuring one of the crew members. Month went by and me and your Papa went along whilst I was pregnant with you," She smiled at Edward, "Just after you were born Blackbeard had captured Dad and taken to impel down."

"Uncle Luffy said it was the most dangerous place to get into?" Umiko chimed in.

"It was meant to be so no one could break out, said nothing about breaking in," Megumi laughed, "your uncle Luffy went to go save him whilst we left Edward and Thatch to go to war against the people that captured your dad. The war was long and your uncle Luffy broke many members out of Impel down to come and fight to save your Dad. But in the end we did save your father but at the end we lost our Captain, your Grandpa Edward sacrificed himself so Luffy can go and become King and for his children to go live a happy life."

"So Grandpa Edward was strong?" Umiko questioned.

"He was known as the strongest man across the seas," Megumi smiled.

"I WILL GROW UP AND BE LIKE GRANDPA EDWARD!" Edward shouted.

"Of course you will, you will both grow up and be strong pirates or whatever you want to be, because your Mummy and Daddy's will support you," She smiled and kissed them both on the head tucking them both in, "Now sleep you two uncle Sabo will be here to celebrate Edwards birthday tomorrow, both sleep."

They wished good night to her as she stepped out the room, Megumi pressed her hands to her face it had been ten years and she still missed Pops, "Oh you would be so proud of them Pops."

AN: WOOP! ANOTHER ONE SHOT DONE! I am quite proud of myself honestly might be bugging you lot a lot with all the emails you have gotten saying I have updated but, you all been getting your requests. MWHAHAHA I have done all the request up to this one, I am looking out for my health my boyfriend isn't he gave me the cold lol.

Scarlet.


	62. Hugs

Hugs.

Request from Roxie14: I love megumi x Marco do one where megumi is sad and Marco cuddles with her.

Marco walked home slightly confused he got a text mid-afternoon today from Megumi saying get ice cream on the way home, he never went against her request just confused him slightly. Ace was off on holiday with his brothers for a week so it was just them two at home, which he wasn't going to complain about but he would admit the house was quite on without him there.

The text was at one this afternoon he felt guilty not dropping his work and going home but he thought she was still at work, he walked up the steps to the front door of their two bedroom house. He never understood why they got a two bedroom house, but Megumi loved the house when they saw it and it was what they got.

The lights in the living room was on but the rest in the house was off, he shifted the bag which held the brownie and raspberry ice cream as he unlocked the front door. Mauja the giant white dog that Megumi insisted on getting looked up from the sofa over to him, Marco groaned inwardly he did not like the dog on the sofa but Ace and Megumi never listened.

Then he saw Megumi, she was curled up under a game of thrones blanket that Izo got her for Christmas the other year asleep. He stepped closer looking at her face closely her eyes were puffy and dried tear streaks down her face.

"Megumi love, yoi," Marco whispered softly shaking her shoulders.

Her silver eyes snapped open slightly and looked at him, "Oh Marco," she cried throwing her arms around him when a fresh wave of tears poured from her eyes, "He's dead."

Marco was stunned to say the least as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, stroking her back, "Sssshhh, ssshhh," he whispered softly into her ear, "Who is dead Megumi, yoi?"

"Papa," She wailed loudly.

Mauja shifted and jumped off the sofa trotting over to them and licked the side of Megumi's face, Marco was shocked knowing she was on about her grandfather on her mother's side of the family. It was the only member of the family she still spoke to, when she went off and did her own thing she cut all her ties to her family. Megumi was extremely close to her Papa from when she was young to know, "It's ok," Marci squeezed her softly moving and sitting on the sofa having her cuddled up into his side, he stroked the soft pink hair gently twirling a few locks threw his fingers.

"He's gone," She whimpered softly into his shoulder.

"I know love, but he's not in pain anymore remember that," Marco stated.

She nodded her head gently knowing Marco was right but the pain was horrible losing the only family member that was close to her, "Just hold me… I don't want to be alone."

"You never are, love, yoi," Marco stated kissing her head softly.

AN: I made this a modern one for reasons I don't even know lol. We all love Megumi and Marco, they are just both so damn cute.

Scarlet.


	63. Kids Devil Fruit

The Kids devil fruits.

Request from Roxie14: Do one where their kids get devil fruit powers

Megumi crossed her arms looking up at her son, the twenty year old grinned widely at his mother, "Do you ever think?" She questioned her son, "YOU GAVE YOUR SISTER A DEVIL FRUIT!"

Marco rubbed his temples looking at his children as Megumi shouted at their son whilst Ace just stood to the side grinning widely. Marco could not believe that this had happened now this entire family had devil fruit including the kids uncles on Aces side of the family.

"Oh come on Mum look at this," Edward grinned picking up a pen that was on his Papa's desk, "Shatter-Shatter." He chanted the adults watched as the ben exploded into tiny bits.

Umiko twirled her blonde hair between her fingers, Marco noticed that it was a habit which she picked up from her mother. Marco glanced to Megumi who looked like she was about to kill their son and he just chuckled, "You did know what it was before you ate it correct, yoi?" Marco asked Umiko.

"I knew it was a devil fruit of course," She looked offended, yes defiantly her mother's daughter, "Just not power it was."

"What power do you have then princess?" Ace asked.

Umiko clenched her fists closing her eyes, "Paper-Paper…. Swirls," she whispered softly around her and she vanished soft yellow and silver paper swirled around were she sat before she formed again.

"Oh come on Megumi," Ace grinned widely at the Siren.

Megumi sighed kissing her son on the cheek and moving up to her daughter stroking her cheek smiling softly, "You both always talked about getting devil fruit's when you were younger."

Umiko stood up hugging her mother tightly, "Yes and Edward made it happen."

Ace patted his son on the back large grin across his face, "I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Dad…. Papa?" Edward questioned looking at Marco.

Marco hummed slightly rubbing his temples, "How long will you both be staying on the Moby Dick?"

"A week or two," Edward grinned, "Hey we are your kids you should love us."

"You have gained devil fruit powers within the last fortnight and looked for us, yoi," Marco groaned, "I am not going to have a ship by the time you two leave."

"Oh you act like I am going to explode the ship," Edward stated.

"When your mother first got her devil fruit powers she broke all the glass around her when your dad got his devil fruit powers he set his bed on fire," Marco told him.

"Oh…. Oh…." Edward grinned widely, "You never told me that."

"Not one of my most finest moments I will admit," Ace laughed.

Whilst the men were talking Megumi softly stroked her daughters hair, "Do you like your powers?"

"Yes very much so mum, you aren't disappointed are…"

Megumi laughed sweetly kissing her daughters head multiple times, "Of course I am not disappointed sweetling as long as you are happy with these powers I am happy for you."

"Oh thank you mum," Umiko grinned widely hugging her mother tightly.

AN: I LOVE THESE KIDS! So Edwards devil fruit is based of gildarts from fairy tail and Umiko's is based of Konan from Naruto both animes that I watched before my boyfriend got me into One Piece, which I think he regrets sometimes lol.

Scarlet.


	64. Let's go Back

Let's go back.

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Wa! Pokemon! This is awesome! I hope you'll finish all the request and I love the new chapter of Whitebeard's Siren, Blegsh too. She was literally squealing in joy, all of the people around us looked at us like we're crazy which we are... XD Anyway, don't want to drown you with request but make one where Ace and Megumi get back to the time Roger lives and Marco is still a teen... I wonder how old is he? He still look the same years ago... 0.0

Megumi groaned softly as she rubbed her head, trying to shift about but a large weight on top of her would not let her move. She blinked a few times seeing they were in the middle of some woods, glancing down she saw Ace was fast asleep on her, "Ace you fat lump get off," Megumi hissed slightly.

"I am not fat," Ace argued, "Where the hell are we?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Megumi stated glaring at the man.

"HEY!" Ace yelled noticing the glare, "This is not my fault."

"I can think of five reasons off the top of my head," She stated.

The sound of a breaking twig sounded behind them and the couple turned their heads round eyes slightly wide as a familiar face came into view, "I didn't think villagers came this far out," the voice chuckled loudly.

"Holy fuck," Ace murmured.

Megumi had only seen this man in pictures since he had died just before she was born, Gol D. Roger stood in front of them wide smile across his face, he reached a hand out and helped Megumi to her feet. She blushed softly at the man who will become king of the pirates, "And who are you Miss?"

"I er…." She blinked a few times, "Luka… just Luka."

"Well just Luka," He smiled, "What is a lovely maiden such as yourself doing out here?"

Megumi could feel herself swoon over the King of the Pirates but Ace interrupted pulling her away from his father, "We are explores and got a bit lost."

"Well I can show you around if you would like," Roger grinned widely at them both, "I am off to see a god friend of mine for drinks, along with his crew."

Megumi whispered softly into Ace's ear, "I know you might not like him, but we need to figure out how to get out of here."

Ace sighed, "Thank you we will take you up on your offer."

Roger and his crew lead them through the forest, Roger continued to ask them both questions whilst Megumi's eyes was locked onto the blue and red haired teenagers that were arguing a familiar strawhat sat on the red haireds head.

"EDWARD!" Roger called out large grin on his face, "Sorry I am late."

Both Megumi and Ace stood stunned looking at their crew in front of them, Megumi swore she was about to faint as she saw Marco standing next to Teach he didn't look a day younger than what he already was. Marco caught her starring and sent a wink towards her, "When you invite someone for drinks Roger you are meant to be on time," Whitebeard stated.

They were over twenty years in the past standing in front of their crew, something had gone wrong here terribly wrong. If they do something stupid now they could screw up the entire time line for the future, "Who are these two, yoi?" Marco asked looking at them both.

Roger chuckled, "The girl is Luka didn't get the boys name."

"Andrew…" Ace went, "The names Andrew."

AN:

Glad you both like the most recent chapter, don't worry I've squealed over things in public aswell…. I've also smack a book into my face in public as well lol. Don't worry me drowning in requests is fine I have five more to do which might be done today but I have written an extremely large chunk of the next chapter for Whitebeard Siren over the last two days so, lets see how much we can get done lol.

Blegsh: I am getting to how Ace is like in the war basically, I see Ace fearing about the marines finding out if Megumi was pregnant and would blame himself if something is to happen to her. I am very glad you both liked the most recent chapter.

Scarlet.


	65. Rivals

Rivals.

Request from Roxie14: I'm just going to say I love pokemon and you should do one where megumi starts out as a trainer and her rival is ace.

Megumi smiled widely at Ace here they both stood in front of the elite four, her and Ace started the journey together now only one of them can finish it. "I am sorry, I'm going to have to crush you in front of the elite four," Ace grinned widely at her.

Megumi scoffed rolling her eyes at him smirk across her lips, "In your dreams, Ace we all know out of the trainers I am the better of the two."

"My blaziken will kick your Sceptiles arse," Ace laughed.

Megumi remembered her tiny little treecko kicking his torchic's but when they had first started their journey months before, they had gone through many trails together even taking down team Aqua and stopping primal Kyorge from destroying the world. They travelled a lot together taking on trainers together and sometimes they would part and meet again to fight.

Her fingers brushed over her Gardevoir's ball, she remembered spending days looking for a ralts because that was what she wanted on her team. Now Sylvanas her Gardevoir was her strongest pokemon, "GARDEVOIR I CHOSE YOU!" she yelled throwing the pokeball up into the air and watched as the pokemon came out of its ball and swayed in front of her.

"Going first bit bold today aren't we Megumi," He grinned. Throwing his own pokeball in the air, "ARCANINE I CHOSE YOU!"

The giant dog growled at them and Megumi grinned, "SYLVANAS USE CONFUSION!"

The battle went on for a while and Megumi grinned to herself as she watched her flygon take down Aces last pokemon, his salamance both trainers looked exhausted as they slumped down to the ground, the Igneel the flygon nuzzled up against his trainer.

"Well done Igneel," She laughed, "We beat Ace… but I don't think I will handle the elite four in this state."

"Oh shut up," Ace yelled moving over to them and sitting down next to her, Igneel laid down next to them resting his head on Megumi's lap. The unconscious pokemon were in their balls ready to be healed by Nurse Joy, "You did amazing, I have never seen you battle like that…. We have grown so much and look at us… we are in front of the Pokemon League and you are going to go take on the elite four."

"Remembered when I moved here?" Megumi questioned, "I didn't want to become a trainer I wanted to be a contest star."

"yeah," Ace chuckled, "And I was going to become the great pokemon trainer."

Megumi smiled brightly at Ace she enjoyed traveling with him fighting alongside and against him, "I might go on and study Pokemon become a professor."

"I think you will become a brilliant professor," Ace grinned getting up onto his feet and helping her alongside him, pushing her towards the Pokecentre next to the elite four, "But first I'm not letting you go anywhere until you defeat the elite four and become the pokemon champion for this region."

She laughed smiling widely, "I will."

AN: I love Pokemon, I used the basis from Alpha Sapphire since that is the most recent game I've played and Yes my Gardevoir is called Sylvanas since I love world of Warcraft and my flygon is called Igneel. Because I am a proud nerd lol, but I have another pokemon request on the way about mystery dungeon I haven't played a mystery dungeon game since explores of time I think it was called so might be bad so I'm sorry.

Scarlet.


	66. Grandpa Garp

Grandpa Garp

Request from Roxie14: Oh do one where their kids meet garp

"YOU WHAT!" Garp yelled at Ace.

Ace grinned widely at his Gramps patting the old man on the back, "I have two kids… well one but both the kids call me Dad anyway and call Marco Papa, so yeah you are a great granddad Gramps, though I will have the kids call you Gramps so you don't feel OW!"

Ace groaned rubbing the large bump on his head, "I can still beat you kid don't go calling me old," Garp chuckled crossing his arms, "Now where are my great grandkids."

Ace grinned widely and pulled his Gramps at of the chair in Makino's bar and pulled him towards the dock, Garp was surprised seeing the paddle boat was docked on the island and looked around seeing many of the Whitebeard second division members mingle with the crew.

"Now you have to promise me you won't try to arrest anyone," Ace laughed.

"I am retired Ace remember that, I would like to see you settle down and have a family before I die, but I don't think you will ever settle down," Garp chuckled.

"Nope, not a chance," Ace grinned widely at him.

"As long as you are all happy," Garp sighed not liking the paths that any of his family had taken but was happy that they were happy, "What do you have?"

Megumi stood on the deck of the Moby Dick, six year old Umiko rested on her mother's hip whilst the ten year old ran circles around his mother excited to meet the famous hero of the marines. "Edward if you do not calm down, you won't meet Grandpa Garp."

Garp chuckled as he watched Megumi scold the child, "I don't think your mother has much say in that now."

Megumi turned finally grabbing hold of Edward by the back of his shirt, "Garp," She gasped grinning widely, "Edward this is your grandpa Garp," She told the child before letting go of his shirt watching the child fly across the deck and wrapped his arms around the Heros leg.

"Mum says that you are a great hero in the marines, Dad says that you are amazing strong, Papa says that you were as strong as Grandpa Whitebeard and Grandpa Roger," Edward jumped around his grandfather's feet.

Garp could see that he was defiantly Aces son, the messy black hair and bright silver eyes of his mother shined up at him. Garp picked the child up and placed him on his shoulders, "Yes I was as strong and mighty as your grandfathers," Garp chuckled.

Umiko on the other hand blushed slightly hiding her face in her mother's shoulder, "Umiko ," her mother smiled softly, stroking her hair, "Grandfather is only here to say hello."

"But he's a marine and marines always try to take Mummy and Daddys away," Umiko murmured looking up at Garp.

Garp bent the knees slightly keeping Edward balanced on his shoulders and kissed Umiko's cheek, "I won't be taking your parents away from you little one," he chuckled.

"Promise?" Umiko questioned.

"I promise," He grinned widely at her.

AN: So I was watching the new episode of one piece earlier and koala and Sabo are some of my most favourite characters and I squealed quite loudly that my mum heard… Oops lol. I love writing the kids they are just so damn cute, note in the story there will be a four year gap between the kids.

Scarlet.


	67. Mystery Dungeon Team

Mystery Dungeon Team

Request from Rankochi: So many updates . so happy! :D I loved all the stories. And those with a different anime are so much fun. There are so many different possibilities! How about one in Pokemon Mystery dungeon where they are all Pokemon?

Ace grinned bouncing from side to side in front of the shiny eevee, "Hey, hey I'm Ace… As you can see," Ace turned showing off his body, "I am a growlithe and I will become a might Arcanine… though," He whined slightly resting his head down on his paws looking like he was pouting, "I want to great a dungeon team but the guild master said I couldn't be on my own I have to have a friend who will come with me."

The eevee blinked at him a few times slightly confused, "Well… I… would… erm…."

"What?" Ace asked watching the eevee.

The eevee bounced slightly smiling widely, "I would like to make an adventure team with you."

"What's your name?" Ace asked.

"Oh me…" The eevee placed a paw to her fur chest smiling widely, "I am Megumi."

"Nice to meet ya Megumi who is your friend," Ace asked looking at the Swablu that he had seen her enter the town with but was buying poffins.

"Oh him," Megumi smiled tilting her head, "that is Marco he found me when I was travelling, I got lost you see and brought me here."

"Do you think he would like to make a team with us?" Ace asked.

"Megumi who is this?" The swablu asked passing her a blue poffin.

The eevee bounced around the poffin wide smile on her face before she rested down and dug into the treat, the swablu shook it's head but smiled widely at the eevee. "Did I over hear you two about creating a adventure team."

"YEAH!" Ace called jumping up and down, "We are going to be the greastest exploring team ever known to pokemon."

"I will join you as well then, yoi," The bird pokemon smiled.

Then from that day on The Sparkling Blue Flame team was born, the trio became well known through the pokemon land. Ace had evolved into a mighty Arcanine and Marco had evolved into a beautiful Alataria whilst Megumi stayed as a tiny eevee. Though throughout their travels they found harder and more dangerous dungeons to explore Ace and Marco would watch as Tiny Megumi would dance around their opponents that were normally ten times the size of her but she took them down with ease.

"Do you think I will ever evolve," Megumi murmured one night resting her head on her paws soft pout on her lips.

Marco chuckled and nudged her with his beak, "Of course you will in due time, yoi."

She giggled as Ace's wet nose pressed down on her head, "Whatever you want to be I see you being a Sylveon."

The eevee rolled it's eyes and patted the Arcanine away curling up on her small nest she closed her eyes falling asleep.

They had reached the end of the dungeon and Ace was in the process of opening the chest whilst Megumi jumped around them trying to see what was in the chest, a large orb and the eevee squealed with delight. In that moment a bright light surrounded her and the boys grinned at each other seeing she was evolving. The light vanished and a blue Sylveon with bright pink eyes stood in front of them, not as tall as Ace but now she came up to his chin rather than his knees.

AN: I have not played mystery dungeon in years so I apologise that this sucks though, I would put Megumi as a Meloette rather than an eevee but, (shrugs) eevees are cute and so is Megumi lol.

Scarlet.


	68. Meet the Uncles

Meet the Uncles.

Request from Rankochi: So cute 3 I would like to see Sabo and Luffy's reaction when they visit after the birth! :3

Sabo looked slightly stunned at what Ace had just told him, Ace was a father too two children they were only popping in for a quick hello before Sabo had to go to the North Blue to do some top secret work as he put it. But now he wanted to stay and meet his new niece or nephew, he glanced at Luffy who was bouncing on his feet ready to throw himself at the medi-bay.

"When was it born?" Luffy asked.

"She was born last night," Ace chuckled, "Marcos genes but she already loves me as much as Marco."

"Surprised she didn't try to get away from you," Sabo chuckled.

Ace glared at his older brother and punched him in the arm, "Do you want to see your niece or not?"

"A GIRL!" Luffy shouted, "I get to beat up any man who thinks he can get near my niece."

Ace chuckled softly, "If you both keep it down you can see the mother and the new addition to our ever growing family, plus I think Edward would like to see you both again."

Sabo chuckled as he watched Luffy run off down the deck of the Moby Dick towards the Medi-bay, "Well it's going to get a lot noiser on here."

Megumi shifted in the Medical bed these things were so uncomfortable but Crystal wanted her to be close if anything was to go wrong with her and the baby, little Umiko was swaddled in a blanket close to her chest. Whilst Edward sat next to his mother, looking at his baby sister in awe who blink owlishly up at him with big silver eyes in return. Megumi glanced at the door and raised an eyebrow in confusion it was meant to be quite out there but she could faintly hear shouting and, "LUFFY! NO!" Sabo shouted as the door slammed open.

"I WANNA SEE!" Luffy yelled as he fell into the room, Sabo and Ace stood above their younger brother and sighed.

"UNCLE LUFFY!" Edward yelled jumped off the bed and threw himself at his uncle.

Umiko strangely for a baby did not cry though she did wiggle about whining gently trying to see what the commotion going on around her was, Megumi was too tired to actually move from the bed and smiled as Sabo stood next to her, "Can I?" He asked looking at the baby.

"Of course, Umiko… This is your uncle Sabo," Megumi smiled at Umiko handing the baby over to him. Sabo sat down in the chair that Marco had been sitting on earlier that day, smiling widely at the baby that was in his arms.

"Hello little one, aren't you a pretty thing," Sabo grinned at Umiko.

Luffy leant over his brothers shoulder and grinned widely down at the baby, "Wow she has your eyes Meggy-Chan," Edward was hanging off his uncle like a Monkey, making Megumi sigh and shake her head soft smile on her face.

"Well at least I know they both like you being their uncles," She smiled.

AN: I love Sabo and Luffy, they are just GAH! Amazing Characters they are so awesome, I see if something does happen to Ace at any point through my story either one of them will come to Megumi's aid if she needs it. They would be amazing uncles to Ace's kids, just GAH SO CUTE!

Scarlet.


	69. First Date

First Date

Request from Rankochi: Edward is such a cutie :3 I have a new Modern request! How about Megumi's, Marco's and Ace's first date together? ;)

"You what?" Megumi asked Ace slightly wide eyed trying to juggle around 50 law text books in her hands.

"I would like you to come on a date with me and my boyfriend this Saturday, just dinner and a movie. Izo said you had been wanting to see the new hobbit movie but hadn't had the time to go see it," Ace grinned.

She blushed brightly, not many people knew she was a massive nerd behind all of the expensive clothing and the law degree she was working to, "I would love to go."

"Ok," Ace cheered large grin on his face, "We will pick you up at 7 on Friday that ok?"

She nodded and watched as he ran off shouting he got the date, she smiled softly giggling slightly to herself before she turned back and head towards her History of Law class bright smile across her face.

That suddenly Izo and Haruta had helped Megumi get dress, she didn't go over the top but something comfortable and stylish. She wore dark blue boot cut jeans with a cream sweater, bag in her hand she glanced at the clock it was nearly 7 when a loud knock sounded on her door.

She opened the door and was greeted by the grinning Ace and a smiling Marco, Marco passed her a bouquet of sunflowers, "Wasn't sure on your favourite flowers, yoi," he chuckled.

She smiled taking the sunflowers and placing them in a vase on the dining table in the flat she shared with her two best friends, "They are lovely thank you."

She grabbed a knee length trench coat off the hook and slipped it on as she stepped out her apartment and locked the door, "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Baraties," Marco answered.

Megumi's eyes shot open, "How…?"

"Oh my younger brother is best friends with the owners son," Ace laughed as they walked from her apartment building.

Megumi was surprised to say the least, since she moved out of her parents and into the apartment with her two best friends she thought she would never step foot into Baraties again. She smiled widely at them as they sat at the dinner table, she met Luffy's friend Sanji who she found was a giant flirt and would be polite to any woman but rude to any man that wasn't a friend of his.

Megumi nearly squealed as her favourite desert was placed in front of her, she shared the strawberry sundae with Ace finding out that Marco did not have a sweet tooth at all before they went to see the final part of the hobbit. She found it gentlemanly that they would not let her pay for anything throughout the date, the cinema was practically empty when they got in.

Marco and Ace both smiled as they watched her face light up in awe throughout the movie, they weren't huge tolkein fans themselves but they did find the movie entertaining. But listening to her talk about the books on the walk home was amazing, "Thank you," She grinned widely, "Best first date I have ever had."

Marco leant in and kissed her softly on the lips, "Glad you enjoyed, yoi."

Ace pecked her on the lips, "She you in the coffee shop tomorrow."

Megumi sighed as she watched them go and slipped back into her apartment nearly screeching as Haruta and Izo appeared in her face, "So how was it?"

"Amazing," She sighed.

AN: I love modern Au's, I love a lot of the stuff I do lol, I love the kids, I love moderns, just gah you guys are absolutely amazing and creative with your requests. Edward is a cutie I wanna pinch his cheeks and do the aunt at weddings things lol.

Scarlet.


	70. Grandfather Roger

Grandfather Roger

Request from Roxie14: I love this chapter it was so lovey dovey do one where megumi tell her kids about gold roger.

"You've told us about Granpa Garp and Whitebeard, along with Uncle Luffy and Sabo as well as Aunt Koala," Edward whined one night as Megumi tucked them in, "You told us about you, Dad and Pa. The war, Dressarosa, dads hunt for Blackbeard, the elementals…. Can we know about Grandfather Roger?"

Megumi looked up from Umiko's bed eyes slightly wide and a soft smile across her face, "You want to know about the famous king of the Pirates Gol D. Roger, the first pirate king of the pirates?" She questioned as she stroked back Umiko's hair.

"YES!" They both shouted practically jumping out their bed, Megumi knew she had to be going soon the second division was off soon but she knew the children knew that and was trying to keep her from going, she couldn't dine her children anything.

She sat down on Umiko's bed the girl crawled into her mother's lap whilst Edward slipped into the bed next to them, "Long ago before me or your Dad was born there was a man who sailed the seas, this man was called Gol D. Roger who wore the same strawhat as your uncle Luffy which was passed onto Luffy from one of your grandfathers crew men called Shanks, Grandpa Roger wanted nothing more than freedom and being a pirate to him was freedom. Along the way he made many enemies and many friends, some of those enemies were your grandpa White and your Grandpa Garp. All men were powerful and were the strongest of their generation, but Roger fell ill and knew he did not have that long to live, so him and his crew made one last journey through the Grandline, they met many people throughout their journey many people who later on would be in trouble for helping the King of the Pirates," She explained.

"Why would they get in trouble?" Umiko asked.

Megumi kissed her daughter on the head, "Because they helped Roger who became the most feared man in the world, they believed the people that helped roger was sin so the world government had them taken care of."

"Why would the world government do that?" Edward huffed, "They are stupid."

Megumi laughed, "Many People agree with you on that one your mother and dads included," before she continued, "Roger came to the end of the grand line where they hid the greatest treasure of all called the One Piece, then his crew separated he went back to a small island in the South Blue called Baterilla and had a child with your grandmother Portgas D. Rogue."

"Then what happened?" Edward was practically jumping on the bed.

"Your grandfather handed himself in, he knew it was better to die a hero to a new generation of pirates than let a disease catch him. He was executed in Logue Town where he started his journey and it was where he finished his journey. Though your grandfathers final words will live on to the final days, My fortune is yours for the taking... but you'll have to find it first I left everything I own in One Piece! Both your grandfathers have sparked a new pirate era, your grandpa Roger was the reason why your uncle Luffy and Dad became pirates."

"Do you know what One Piece is mum?" Edward asked.

Megumi smiled softly looking down at Umiko who had fallen asleep on her mother, "Yes your mother has seen one piece, but if you want to defeat your uncle Luffy she isn't going to tell you," Ace said from the doorway.

Edward whined, "But dad."

"No buts," Ace laughed, "Now you are meant to be asleep young man and your mother was meant to be gone half an hour ago."

Edward sulked as he climbed into bed, watching as his Dad took Umiko from his mothers, "Mum…" Edward whispered as she tucked him in again, "Will I be a greater King than Grandpa Roger and Uncle Luffy."

Megumi smiled softly kissing his cheek, "Better than both of them combined."

AN: …. Did not jump at this one lol, I like story time for the kids I find these fun to write. Yes I ship Sabo and Koala, they are so damn cute.

Rankochi I am sorry, I don't find your Digimon childish but I can't do it for the reason of, I have watched Digimon but that was years ago and I really don't remember anything from the series so I am sorry but I will have to turn down this request. I am so sorry.

Scarlet.


	71. Akainu

Akainu

Request from Rankochi: I can only agree with you. It's SO CUTE! :3 but I don't want anything to happen to Ace! The kids need their Daddy! T.T It might be more tricky but what about Akainu stumbling over the kids?

Megumi stood with her hood up on in the small port town, they needed to restock they were on their last supplies when they came across this island. Both Umiko and Edward was with her, the six year old and the ten year old was ordered to stay close to their mother since they had heard that the Akainu could be on this island.

She glanced down and didn't see her children, Megumi blinked a few times and twirled around not seeing either Umiko or Edward at her feet, "Oh no…."

Umiko squealed in delight as she ran through the port town chasing the bright blue butterfly that was larger than her face, she loved butterflies she always thought they were the best creatures out there. Though Edward called her girly because she like butterflies rather than lions or tigers, she cried as the butterfly flew up to high for her to reach before she looked around not seeing her mum or any of the pirates around her.

"UMIKO!" Edward yelled picking up his younger sister, "You shouldn't run off like that you know Mum will worry."

Umiko's eyes welled up with tears, "I'm sorry Eddie."

Edward hugged his little sister kissing her head, "Hey it's…."

A large shadow cast over the two making them look up a large man wearing a dark red suit with a pink flower in his button hole, Edwards eyes widened he knew this man. He had heard his parents shouting because of this man in the past, uncle Luffy had told him when Edwards mum saved him from this man.

"Fleet admiral Akainu…." Edward mumbled taking hold of Umiko's hand pulling his sister away.

Akainu heard his name mentioned he looked down seeing two children in front of him, the boy looked terrified whilst the girl was confused. Bright silver eyes looked up at him, he had seen those eyes before burning with passion as she thought against him.

He knelt down, "Are you two lost?"

"No…"

"Yes we got separated from Mummy and now Eddie is going to help us find mummy," Umiko smiled brightly having no clue who this man was.

Megumi nearly screamed in frustration no one had seen her children, her son was wanted because he was the grandchild of the first pirate king and when they find out Umiko is the daughter of the new captain of the Whitebeard pirates.

"SIREN!" One the division members yelled at her.

She turned sharply, "Matthew have you found them."

The man nodded, "But you aren't going to like this."

"What?" She asked.

"Akainu is with them miss," Matthew replied.

"WHAT!"

Umiko smiled watching as hundreds of birds flew overhead ignoring the fleet admiral, "Mummy told us not to talk to strangers," Edward stated.

Akainu was impressed this kid was smart, "I am the fleet admiral I am here to help."

"UMIKO! EDWARD!" A voice shouted, they turned round to see Matthew standing at the edge of the crowd, both children ran as fast as they could away from the fleet admiral wrapping themselves around his legs, "Your mother is furious."

"We in trouble?" Umiko asked.

Matthew smiled picking up Umiko, "No but we better get out of here."

Akainu stood watching as the man left with the two children, he caught a flash of pink in the crowd and smirked slightly to himself, 'So they were hers.'

AN: DUN DUN DUN! Nothing will happen to Ace I can promise you that, he sort of found them and I went with that lol, I might do something else with this if they were older but, (shrugs)

Scarlet.


	72. I promise

I promise.

Request from Rankochi: Well you did allow us to spam you with it and each story only helps with new ideas ;) but actually I'm a bit stuck with my own idea. I was thinking about a modern wedding between the three...but legally it's actually not possible. So how about what the guys think of as an alternative to realise Megumi's wish of a wedding? ;)

Megumi sighed twirling her drink in her hand watching Koala and Sabo dance beautifuly across the dance floor, she was happy for the two her and Koala had been friends throughout secondary school and then Ace introduced Sabo to Koala and now they are here at their wedding. It was something she would never have the church, the beautiful white wedding dress, because she fell in love with two men and by law she could never marry both of them. Oh yes she could have kids with both of them, live with both of them screw them until dawn broke but marry them oh no.

"Come on you," Ace took the champagne glass from her hand, "That's enough for you."

"I am fine," She laughed, "Doesn't Koala look beautiful…."

Ace sighed placing the glass down on the table looking round for Marco who was talking with Jimbei who was Koalas adopted uncle if he remembered the family connection correctly, he whistled catching Marco's attention and he shunted his head down to Megumi who curled up against him slowly undoing the orange tie.

Marco chuckled as they finally got through the door, Megumi's silver heels had come off in the taxi on the way home and was now held in his hands, "It's not fair…" Megumi murmured as they laid her down on the sofa and Marco went to fetch her a glass of water, "Koala gets her fairy tale white wedding with the big church and I can't marry the two men I love."

"It's the law," Ace sighed.

Marco came back with a glass of water in hand seeing that Megumi has fallen asleep, "She ok , yoi?" Marco asked sitting down next to Ace.

"Yeah just…."

"She wants to get married to both of us but she can't?"

"How did you…."

"Megumi was raised in a family that all they talked about was her wedding, she still dreams of the perfect white wedding, yoi."

"She said she didn't want that though?" Ace questioned.

"Megumi says a lot of things though I know she wants to be married," Marco sighed.

"I've got an idea."

A few days later Megumi sat with Izo and Haruta outside the coffee shop round the corner from hers, "So why have you called me out?"

Izo grinned, "Remember that wedding dress you saw the other day…?"

Megumi gave him a questioning look remembering the dress well it was off the shoulder knee length, "Yes why?"

Haruta threw the dress bag at her, "Quickly we have half an hour."

Later on that day Megumi stood in the back garden of Marcos fathers house, "It might not be the wedding you wanted and its not legal all paper work," Ace laughed as he slipped the ring onto her finger, "But I promise to stay by your side until our final breath."

Marco slipped another ring onto her finger kissing the tip of her finger, "I promise to love you for now and always."

It might not have been a wedding, but it was a celebration of a promise these three shared.

AN: Moderny Modern lol, rather than a wedding they share a promise which I think is more romantic, I do want a wedding don't get me wrong but just the money :P lol.

Scarlet.


	73. Koala

Koala

Request from Roxie14: Do one where megumi meets koala.

Megumi sighed leaning back into the sand of the beach, she was able to sneak away from the crew and have some peace and quiet that was all that she wanted peace and quiet. Well she thought she was under she heard footsteps in the sand, unfamiliar footsteps the staff laid in hand reach.

"I'm not here to hurt you," A soft sweet voice stated.

Megumi jumped twirling around coming nose to nose with another woman, bright blue eyes and such an adorable face came into view, "Who the heck are you and what are you doing…." Megumi looked down, "I love your shorts."

The woman laughed smiling widely at her, "Sabo said you were easily distracted."

"Sabo… that must mean," Megumi hummed to herself.

"I'm Koala from Revolutionary Army yes," Koala grinned widely at her.

"Are you really meant to tell me that?" She asked Koala.

Koala shrugged and smiled brightly, "What are you going to do hand me over to the world government, I am not sure who is more wanted the former Celestial Dragon or the revolutionary army."

Megumi blinked a few times completely stunned by this girl, she was so pretty and damn cute, yet she had heard about Koala she knows fishman karate a skill Megumi had only seen Jimbei do in the past, "Why are you here can I ask?"

"Oh," She grinned widely, "Well Sabo thought we would get along and I heard that you were in the area so I thought."

"You would meet the girl that is dating your boyfriends brother?" Megumi asked.

"NO!" Koala yelled blushing brightly.

"So I'm right…." Megumi smiled widely at Koala, "Oh you two will be so cute together."

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Koala cried out in embarrassment a bright red blush across the womans face as she hid her hands.

"Oh but you like him," Megumi grinned widely.

Koala froze and pouted slightly, "I do not."

"Oh you two are perfect for each other," Megumi squealed clapping her hands together wide grin spread across her face.

Koala tackled the woman to the ground crying out again, "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

Megumi burst out in laughter as Koala sat on her lap pinning her down, "Of course you don't so you won't mind if I….."

Koala glared slightly and Megumi smiled brightly, "All yours Koala, he is all yours."

"And what about you and Ace along with that Phoenix," Koala stated.

Megumi shrugged and continued to smile at her, "Don't change the subject…."

Koala sighed and rolled off her laying down next to her, "He is my superior," She stated.

"So is Marco and Ace," Megumi retorted.

"But it's different for me than it is you," Koala sighed.

"Hey, though we just met and we know off each other from Ace or Sabo, but I think you should actually try it. Sabo has talked about you a lot and I know he absolutely adores you," Megumi smiled brightly.

"Seriously?" Koala questioned.

Megumi nodded her head, "Of course."

AN: Mittens, when it comes to my wedding I want something nice I want to get married in a butterfly farm and I've seen my dream dress and everything just need to save and everything, though me and my parenter been arguing over a theme lol. Honestly when I saw koala after time skip, I love her shorts was the first thing I said, lol.

Scarlet.


	74. The Grandmother

The Grandmother

Request from Roxie14: Do one where their kids meet megumi's mother.

Megumi blinked a few times in surprise as her mother stood in front of her, "Oh Megumi my…." Her mother blinked a few times and looked down at her grandchildren that she didn't know about who were hiding behind their mothers long skirt.

"What are you doing here mother you aren't welcome on this island anymore since grandfather died," Megumi snapped glaring at the woman.

"Mummy who is the scary woman?" Umiko asked her.

Megumi snorted and bent down picking up the five year old resting her on her hip, Umiko tugged on her mother's pink locks, Megumi turned her head and kissed Umiko on the cheek, "This is your grandmother Delilah…. My mother."

"When did you have kids?!" Her mother screeched at her.

"When did it become your business I haven't been under your control for eleven years," Megumi stated.

"You are my daughter and these two are my grandchildren," Delilah snapped.

"NO!" Edward shouted, "You aren't my grandma, Daddy said grandma was an evil fire breathing dragon."

Megumi snorted, "Edward that is not nice to call people that."

"But it's true Papa agreed with Daddy too…." Umiko whined to her mother.

Her mother glared at her children an anger built up in Megumi that only two men have ever made her this angry, Akainu and Blackbeard. "What are you doing here mother," Megumi hissed slightly glaring at the woman.

"This is my…"

"No this is Whitebeard territory, no one is allowed on this island without Marco's permission and after what you put me through…."

"Mum…." Edward whispered tugging on his mother's hand before glaring at his grandmother, "My mum asked you a question, you should answer it. It's polite to answer a question when someone asks it."

"Such a rude child," Delilah snapped at her daughter, "Must have got it from his father, those pirates you call your friends they are only…"

"NO!" Umiko yelled glaring at the woman, "Daddy is a nice man and so is Papa you are the mean one."

"The daughter takes after the mother," Delilah looked straight at her daughter.

"Unfortunately the same can't be the same for us can it mother, you force something on a child and they will rebel against you," Megumi stated, "They are my children, if they chose to be pirates when they grow up or marines or join the revolutionary army I do not care because I love my children for who they are not for what you want them to be."

"You know they will die," her mother hissed at her, "Grandson of the first King of the Pirates, Son and Daughter of the runaway Celestial Dragon, Daughter of a Pirate Captain you have signed their on deaths."

"Leave!" Megumi ordered.

Umiko looked up at her mother stunned, she had never heard her mother order anyone about and now this woman who was meant to be their family turned away and stalked off, "Mummy what did she mean by that?"

"Nothing darling," Megumi whispered kissing Umiko's head and squeezing Edwards hand, "Nothing at all."

AN: Always hated Megumi's mother horrible woman, note this is no reflection on my own life me and my mum have a good relationship.

Scarlet.


	75. It was a prank

It was a prank

Request from kankananime123 : Heyy I love your stories, there so awesome! I love megumi! :D any who. Can you do a one-shot where megumi plays a prank on Marco and Ace, wheres she acts like she's mad at the both of them, but they don't know why.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!" Ace yelled slamming his hands down on the table in front of Marco jolting the man who glared at him in reply, he looked down noticing he had spilt an entire bottle of ink across the papers Marco was working on.

The Phoenix sighed and rubbed his temples giving him a questioning look, "What have you done, yoi?"

Ace slipped into the seat across from Marco, "That's exactly what I mean, she hasn't spoken to me all day."

Marco blinked a few times slightly confused, "What?"

"Megumi," Ace groaned, "She completely blanked me earlier, I went to go talk to her after she was done training today and she completely walked past me not even looking at me."

"She might not have heard you, yoi," Marco sighed.

Ace raised an eyebrow at him, "Really the girl with super hearing did not hear me shout after her, Marco you sure are the smartest person on this crew."

Marco sighed, "Ok have you done anything stupid recently?"

"HEY!" Ace shouted offended.

"Look I don't know what you have done, I have not seen Megumi all day, yoi," Marco stated.

"What did you do, she never avoids you…?" Ace asked.

Marco paused looking confused at him then suddenly agreeing with him, "What the fuck did we do?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ace yelled.

Megumi grinned widely at Haruta high fiving the man, "Oh this is brilliant, why did I never think of this before."

Izo reached round and pinched her cheek, "Because our Siren is too in love to play a mean prank on her boys."

"Ow nails," Megumi whined.

Later on that day Ace sat sulking on the deck, Megumi had been ignoring him all day acting like he didn't exist. Then he saw Izo and Haruta talking across from him on the deck, he barrelled across the deck scaring both of them when he shouted, "WHAT DID I DO!"

Both Haruta and Izo slammed their fists down onto Aces head making the man drop to the ground holding his head, "OW WHAT THE HELL!" Ace cried out.

"No need to shout," Izo sighed rubbing his ear slightly, "Now what are you shouting about?"

"Megumi she has not spoken to either me or Marco throughout the entire day what the hell have we done?" Ace asked.

Both men shrugged and grinned at each other, "We have no idea Ace, she has seem fine to use all day."

A screech of laughter sounded from the deck below and all three off them looked down at the deck knowing that was Megumi's laughter, "STOP IT!" They heard her cry, "THAT TICKLES!"

Marco had pinned her down onto the bed pressing under her ribs making the woman squirm wanting to get away from him, "I WASN'T MAD AT YOU IT WAS A PRANK!"

"So you made me think you were mad at me for the entire day and you weren't, yoi?" Marco questioned her.

"IT WAS IZO'S AND HARUTA'S IDEA!" She screamed.

"Oh…" Marco grinned, "Was it now?"

AN: Hello, I'm glad you like Megumi I always like it knowing that some people like my characters. I am also glad you like my story and congrats on having the 75th chapter lol.

Also for people who have not noticed the new chapter of whitebeard siren is out so I hope you have all read it, it's a good one.

Scarlet.


	76. Naruto

Naruto

Request from Rankochi : Loved both stories though I'm quite surprised that Akainu reacted that calmly. Does the big bad dog has a big heart for kids? Reminds me of Smoker. xD And the promise is so sweet! 3 Thinking back about Fairy Tail and Naruto, how about sending them in an alternative universe where they meet their alter ego who are the exact opposite in personality. :D

"I'm getting fed up with being shoved through portals," Megumi sighed as she stepped around the tree and gasped as she came face to face with herself, bright silver eyes narrowed at her slightly pink hair threw up in a large bun held together with chopsticks.

"Who the hell are you," The copycat hissed, she took one the chopstick out her hair holding the bun in place holding the chopstick against her throat, a band was tied around her neck with a metal plate with a weird leaf symbol on the metal plate.

A sigh came from behind them, "Meg put the dumb weapon down," a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Oh shut the hell up," The woman growled.

"OH COME ON YOU TWO, YOI!" Another voice yelled, "She looks terrified let the girl go."

In front of Megumi stood herself, Marco and Ace, Ace was wearing baggy pants wrapped around his ankle was bandages, an orange jacket was left open with no shirt on underneath. Marco wore a bright blue shirt with a pattern across it along with black shorts and some sort of bands across his arms. Whilst she wore black leggings, purple skirt and some type of fist net shirt showing her bra under it and a giant fan on her back.

"She could be an enemy," her clone hissed pressing the pin closer.

"Fuck sake Meg those things kill in five seconds, if you want to know if the bitch is from some other hidden country you need to question her," Ace sighed rolling his eyes and sighs slightly.

Megumi's eyes shot open wide she never heard Ace speak like that in her entire life, that was more Marco she looked over at the copycat of Marco who was looking as shocked as she was, she whimpered slightly as she felt the needle press slightly closer anymore and Megumi knew it would penetrate the skin.

"Hey hey hey," the copy of Marco shouted grabbing her clone around the waist pulling her back slightly and Megumi sunk down onto the grass floor holding her hands over her heart, "No need to scare the girly, she seems cute."

"You think anything is cute," Her clone snapped, "Hokage Sake Marco, this is why you nearly got killed by Sand Nins because you thought the blue haired girl was adorable."

"Well at least she doesn't bite my head off every time I open my mouth," He retorted.

"Oh will you two shut up," Ace clone sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "No one wants to hear your constant hollering and screeching you would think you were both dogs."

Megumi's eyes snapped between the three of them they all looked exactly like them, different clothes and their faces showed them being different. Her face was sharp, eyes narrowed, whilst Marcos had a giant grin across his face and Ace just looked board not wanting be there at all. Megumi was beyond confused, what the hell has she stumbled into this time.

AN: I went with one not both because just to tricky to write and I went with just meugumi cause it felt more simple to write sorry. Reason I went with Naruto and not Fairy Tail is because my lovely boyfriend has just started.. Yeah is Smokerish a bit lol, no but I see it as Akainu didn't want to jump to conclusions making the marines look in a worse light, by killing two innocent children.

Scarlet.


	77. Animals

Animals

Request from mittensx7768: do a one-shot of everyone turns into your favorite animal or something like along lines of it.

Ace grinned looking down at the song bird in front of him, "This is awesome!" He yelled, Ace had been turned into a bear, whilst Marco had been turned into a tiger whilst tiny Megumi had been turned into a little song bird.

"Why does this happen," Megumi sighed tilting her head down tweeting slightly as she spoke even now her voice still sounded musical.

Ace rested his paws down in front of him grinning as much as a bear could and nudged her slightly with his large nose making the bird tweet and peck down hard on his nose. Ace growled and placed his hands over his nose, "What the hell woman!"

"Your nose is bigger than me!" The bird cried out flapping her wings defensively smacking him in the nose.

Marco sighed placing his paws over his head looking around, they must look like a bunch of circus animals the way they were acting he was thankful that no one was around to see them in this state, "Because you are so… OW!" Ace yelled going to swat away the bird, Megumi laughed and soared high into laughing loudly.

Marco yawned and rolled over onto his back stretching out as he watched the bear jump for the bird that continued to circle his head, "MEGUMI!"

"No!" She shouted and landed on Marco's nose.

Marco blinked a few times at the son bird, "Megumi what are you doing, yoi?"

"Oh you will see…." A bright twinkle appeared in the birds eye.

Marco looked confused at the bird that was rested on the eye before she suddenly flew up high into the air, Marco got the wind knocked out of him by the large bear jumping onto his chest. "ACE!" The tiger roared knocking the bear off of him, the two rolled across the grass and the loud laughter of the song bird filled the air as she twirled around above them.

Ace grinned widely as he pinned the tiger down into the ground practically sitting on his chest, Marco continued to glare at the bear. "Get off me, yoi," Marco growled.

Ace shook his head, "nope this fun."

Marco growled looking around seeing Megumi was perched on the branch high above them, silver eyes flickered around before she nestled down onto the branch puffing her chest up slightly and nestling her head into her feathers.

"This is your fault," Marco sighed, "You have a habit off pissing off woman with magical powers."

"We have devil fruits, I don't think those things from will affect us," Ace laughed.

A few seconds later a loud screech followed by a thud sounded through the air as puffs off blue smoke surrounded them and they were back in their normal bodies. Ace sat up and looked around seeing pale legs peeking out from the push from under the tree. Both men paused looking at the feet before both men burst out laughing seeing Megumi was in the bush.

"I HATE YOU ACE!" She screamed.

AN: I picked animals similar to their personalities so yeah they might look a bit out of place but (shrugs) I think it works.

Scarlet


	78. Aramament Haki

Armament Haki.

Request from Roxie14: Do one where megumi learns she has adamant haki.

Both Marco and Megumi blinked at each other slightly confused well Marco more surprised and Megumi was completely confused as she looked at the bright purple bruise that was forming on his chest, "What the hell….?" She questioned looking at him.

Marco shook his head, "No keep that thought, the thought of your arm turning into armour a shield sort of."

"What…. Why?" She questioned.

Marco just grinned widely and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her mouth, "Just do it, yoi."

Megumi breathed deeply closing her eyes slightly picturing armour around her fists and arms, she pulled her fists back ready to strike and thrusted it back into Marco's chest. She was surprised that her fist came into contact with his chest, she actually heard him grunt in pain.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she saw her fist had turned black, like black shiny metal her knuckles shined slightly in the sun light. "Wow…." She murmured.

Marco chuckled slightly, grinning widely at her, "Do you know what you are using?"

Megumi shook her head, "No idea…."

Marco brushed his fingers over her metal knuckles and they both watched as they metal vanished and her pale skin returned, "This is called armament haki, it basically allows you to have more power in your strikes, it allows you to touch the body which is under the devil fruit." He pressed Megumi's hand against the large bruise blooming across his chest, "Is why my healing flames did not work, yoi."

She blinked a few times, "I thought extremely powerful people had this power not…."

He pressed his finger to her lip smiling gently, "You are extremely powerful you just don't want to admit it, though it does take huge amounts of concentration to make your skin turn like that. I have honestly not seen that many people do it."

"Really?" She questioned her eyes wide shinning slightly.

"Come on let's continue, yoi," Marco grinned slightly at her, "Before you forget everything."

She leapt at him fist extended, which Marco easily brushed her off and ducked under her other wrist, "Your powers can extend to your, OW!" Marco groaned slightly as the staff smashed down on his head forming a large bump.

"I sorta guessed," Megumi smiled widely, twirling the staff in her hand, the white wood now changed to black shinning slightly.

Marco smirked slightly and dived at the Siren she slammed the end of the staff down onto his back flipping herself over him and landed on her feet behind him bright smile across her face. "bring it bird brain," She laughed.

Later on that day both Megumi and Marco sat down at the commanders table, large grins across their faces both bruised and battered, "Ok I understand how Megumi is bruised, but mr I have healing flames, how did you get bruised?" Thatch questioned.

"She has armament haki yoi," Marco stated.

The table froze for a few moments before a large cheer rang out.

AN: HA! I BEAT YOU! I got all the requests done before another turned up, lol. Joking I love requests from you guys, all types of haki is done now so no more haki ones lol. Though I know there are many more swimming in those amazing brains of yours.

Scarlet.


	79. Conquerors

Conquerors

Request from Roxie14: Do one where megumi Marco and ace all have to conquer their fears.

Marco continued shouting orders through the pouring rain, devil fruit users weren't meant to be out in this weather. But he was the only one who would off been able to get them through this weather, this was hell if he ever entered it if the ship wasn't so well crafted he swore the ship would of capsized long ago. His hands were firmly placed on the ships wheel, next time he will make sure the ships wheel was in side.

Lighting crashed in the sea and the thunder rumbled above them but Marco did not care, getting the crew safety was his main priority as first mate when the Captain wasn't available it was on his shoulders this all rested.

He could see the light at the end of the tunnel, the clouds were breaking and the bright sunlight filtered through the clouds. The rain started to let up and the thunder and lighting ceased, Marco smiled brightly to himself wiping off as much rain as he could from his temples.

"Commander…. You do realise we just went through a thunderstorm."

Ace was alone he had wondered off and honestly he started to think he deserved this as he stood in the cave, Megumi was clever and knew that he would of wondered off so she had placed sandwiches in his bag he grinned to himself as he munched down on the snack. He glanced around seeing that he had got himself completely lost as he glanced around the cave. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he glanced up…. Cobwebs… larger than him.

He swallowed loudly looking around well he couldn't see the spider so he was fine, then he stamped his foot, "No…. I am a man and I am fed up with Megumi saving me from the spiders."

He turned round his hand alight with flames and he slammed it into the wall catching the loose silk of the cobweb setting it on fire, the spider fell down in front of him he was right this was one big spider. He gulped and glared before he yelled, "HIKEN!"

Ace stood back blinking a few times and laughed, he just toasted his first spider.

Megumi sighed and twisted her hands, they had stopped off on a small island, which had a gorgeous park but Megumi wasn't here for the scenery no, she was here to do the one thing she didn't think she would ever do again since she was nine and that was feed ducks bread.

She glanced around seeing some families and couples but luckily none of the division members as she tore up a few pieces of breads and sat down at the edge of the duck pond placing the bread down next to hers as she threw chunks of bread into the water and watched as the ducks started to eat.

This wasn't to bad, she thought to herself as she leant back, a loud quack next to her made her jump turning her head she saw a duck sitting next to her.

Maybe no, She smiled slightly and patted the duck gently on the head.

AN: Sorry for no updates yesterday, new book and was tired from work basically but slightly been clued to the 3ds got a game called Hometown Story and I love it. Though tomorrow will be quite from me since big hero 6 has FINALLY came out in the Uk and me, my boyfriend and dad is going to see it but another one shot or two tonight I promise.

Scarlet.


	80. Shanks

Shanks

Request from guest: Please do one where the kids meet Shanks and the whole Akagami crew :D

"Mum who is that man laughing with Uncle Luffy?" Umiko questioned her mother, she noticed how her mother seemed rather relaxed for a person that they had never met.

Megumi smiled down at Umiko and went to grab Edward by the back of the shirt as he went to go rush off and greet his uncle, "Remember how Papa is an Emperor of the sea a very powerful man?"

"Yes because he succeed after grandpa Whitebeard and defeated Blackbeard," Edward huffed and crossed his arms sulking, "Why can't I go greet uncle Luffy."

"Because the man with him and the crew behind him is Red haired shanks," Megumi sighed, "I…."

"HEY SIREN!" Shanks yelled moving over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder large grin on his face, "Any second thoughts on joining my crew."

Megumi sighed letting go of Edwards shirt and pushing away the Yonko, "Not today Shanks, or tomorrow, or next year."

"Aw…." Shanks pouted, "Such a spoilsport."

He glanced down at Edward who was still pouting and Umiko who was starring wide eyed up at him, reminded him of a certain Siren who gave him the first time she met him, Shanks knelt down in front of the blonde girl large grin across his face, "And who is this little angel."

Megumi smiled as she watched Umiko blush and shift about slightly, Edward started to give the man a questioning look, "Who are you?" Edward questioned.

"Edward that is not…."

Shanks waved the Siren off large grin across his face, "You must be Edward, your Uncle Luffy has told me all about you."

"HAS HE?!" Edward grinned widely, "What has he been saying!"

Shanks chuckled and sat down crossing his legs, "He told me about his Nephew Edward, who he thinks will succeed him when he is older, lead a new generation of pirates. He says you're a lot like your Dad and will not take no for an answer."

Megumi smiled softly at Luffy who was talking loudly with Ace both brothers smiling loudly, Luffy knew Edward idolized him and always took every chance he got to show off his nephew. "THAT'S ME!" Edward shouted pointing at his chest giant grin across his face.

Shanks grinned slightly and looked down at Umiko who was hiding behind her mothers long skirt, "You must be Umiko…. Correct?" The blonde girl nodded, "Such a pretty little thing aren't you, just like your mother when she was younger expect for the blonde hair of course."

Umiko blushed brightly, "I want to be like Mummy when I grow up."

"Wouldn't blame you," Shanks grinned widely, "Your mummy is a real fighter," Shanks winked at Umiko making the girl blush and hide her face in her mothers skirt, Megumi smiled softly down at her daughter, "Maybe one day you can join my crew?"

Umiko shook her head, "No I am going to make Edward the next King of the pirates after Uncle Luffy, I will be on Eddies crew."

Shanks chuckled grinning at Megumi, "Amazing kids you have here."

AN: It's ten minutes to midnight I am still in time lol.

Scarlet.


	81. Future Selves

Future selves.

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Imma back. Could you make one where the future Moby dick got there in front of the present moby dick?

Megumi blinked a few times confusion completely written all over her face, this was a new one, she has come across supernatural beings from the beginning of time, people that can't swim because of powers, mermaids, giants, dinosaurs and all other huge manner of weird things. But now in front of her and the Whitebeard pirates crew was the exact copy of the Moby Dick.

She blinked a few times glancing over the ship, it was exactly the same thought the ship looked more worn, she watched as the ship pulled up next to theirs. She nearly thought she was about to faint as an older version of herself stepped onto the ship along with a few others.

Her older self-stood taller than her but in different dress, a red high neck shirt with a pink under bust corset and a full length to the floor pink skirt with a red sash. Her hair was thrown up into a large bun held together by a red ribbon. Her older self, locked eyes onto Megumi and a large grin spread across her face.

"So the witch was right Marco," Older Megumi laughed, "She can send people back ten years."

Megumi looked at older Marco, a Captains hat was sat on his head with the Whitebeards symbol across it his purple shirt had changed to a deep blue one and instead of shorts he wore trousers with black combat boots. His sash and gold belt was still there and a Captains coat rested on his shoulders, "Surprisingly, yoi." He sighed scratching his hair, it had grown out slightly but not a lot, "Think about the crazy nonsense she was shouting you thought she would of thrown some powder at us then vanish."

A loud laugh came from behind the older ones, Ace pushed past them before glancing at Megumi to the older Megumi, "I forgot you were so short…" he murmured before older Megumi's staff smashed down on his head. "OW!" He yelled rubbing the bump, Ace had not changed much at all, though he know had the names Edward and Umiko tattooed around his right wrist. His shorts were the same though they had become trousers now, "Damn it woman!"

"May I ask….?" Megumi was about five seconds away from fainting if she saw anyone else stepped off that ship, she was surprised she didn't see Luffy with a giant crown on his head.

"Go on?" Her older self coxed her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Megumi screamed making the two men and every other person around them expect her older self-flinch.

"Oh," Her older self smiled softly, "Just to come and give a small message that's all."

She was suddenly hugged by herself and Megumi swore this was breaking some laws about time and space and your other self can't touch you or you can't touch them, but this felt nice and motherly as her older self stroked her hair, "It gets better…. Things might look bleak but believe me everything will look better."

AN: So I'm cold and wet, because I went out today and I regret that lol, no I did enjoy big hero 6 though I cried note to self start taking tissues to the cinema lol. Where have you been Missy, lol hope everything is ok for you.

Scarlet.


	82. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Request from Rankochi: Only noticed now that I never really entered my review last time but I don't remember what I wrote. :P In the end, it reminded me of Carue again. Sweet little duck! :3 How about celebrating one of the kids' birthday! :D

Edward was born in the middle of July a month before the War of the best, Mum, Dad and Papa discussed the war of the best. Edward sighed resting his elbows on his knees looking around, the crew was quite which surprised him.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" Uncle Vista sat next to Edward.

"My birthday….." He murmured.

"What about it, your mum is so excited about it she always loves throwing you, your birthday?" Vista questioned the boy.

"But the war…. Mum always gets upset after my birthday," Edward sighed.

Vista chuckled patting the boy on the back, "She's not upset, you will see."

The next morning Edward awoke to yelling on the deck above, the pounding of footsteps and his mother yelling, "LUFFY!" When his bedroom door was slammed open, Edward yelled out and threw a pillow at the door.

"Hey that's no way to treat your favourite uncle," Luffy pouted glaring slightly at his nephew, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Edward jumped off the bed and ran to his uncle, nearly knocking the rubber man over when he threw his arms around his waist, "Thank you Uncle Luffy."

Megumi watched as Edward talked to Koala, the fishman karate user smileing brightly at her nephew, "Hey what's wrong?" Sabo asked from behind her making the siren jump, "It's your sons tenth birthday and you look as if someone has walked over your grave."

Megumi glared slightly and smacked him on the shoulder, "Thinking what Pops would of thought of Edward," She smiled, "He would be so proud of Eddie…."

"Everyone is proud of Eddie," Sabo grinned widely, "Oh look the cake."

Megumi was impressed of Thatch's handy work this year round, the cake was huge but he did have the entire strawhat crew, their crew and a crew of revolutionary's to feed. Along with Ace's, Luffy's, Sabo's and Edwards appetites.

Umiko sat next to her brother watching as he unwrapped his presents, "Umi…." Edward grinned widely at his sister seeing that picture she had drawn for him, he hugged her tightly, "It's brilliant!" His uncles got him toys from all manner of islands, whilst his aunt got him a book about all the different creatures, his mum made him his own strawhat like his uncles but the ribbon was silver and many more gifts littered around him.

The day went on with no hiccups and no surprise visits from marines which was a large weight off the parents minds, Megumi stood up from her seat a little past midnight Umiko had already fallen asleep on Koala a while ago she was seeing Edward nod off next to his uncles.

"Come on Eddie," She softly whispered to her son, though the boy was now ten he still wanted to be held by his mother, gently she picked him up in her arms cuddling the boy to her, "Night boys."

She walked down to Edwards room and laid him down on his bed, "Mum…. Why do you look sad?"

She laughed softly, "I'm not sad in the I'm upset way, I miss your Grandpa Edward and you remined me of him, you will be big and strong like he was one day…. Did you enjoy your birthday?"

Edward yawned and nodded his head, "Thanks mum…"

She smiled kissing his temple, "No problem my angel."

AN: EDWARD IS SO FREAKING DAMN CUTE!... ^_^ Eh, it happens to us all sometimes lol, honestly I don't like Ducks, or those types of birds Bad experiences with those types of birds.

Scarlet.


	83. Adopting ASL

Adopting ASL

Request from mittenx7768: oh have marco and megumi adopt ace, luffy and sabo as kids.

"I want to adopt," Megumi stated, over dinner that night.

Marco froze fork halfway to mouth, he knew she couldn't have kids when their relationship got serious she told him their own children couldn't happen, "You sure, yoi?"

She nodded smiling brightly, "I think we are ready."

Months down the line they stood outside Thousand Sunny Orphanage, a tall Lady with green hair greeted them smiling brightly at them both, "Hello, I'm Monet, you are Mr and mrs Phoenix…. Correct?"

"Pleasure," Megumi smiled, "We were talking to Mr Brook on the phone he said…"

"Oh yes…. The terrible trio," Monet sighed leading them in towards her office, "All the paper work is ready for you to sign the boys have packed their bags we are sure you will like them. Mr Phoenix Brooks office is down the hall he has all the paper work."

"Go meet our new boys, yoi," Marco grinned and kissed her cheek.

She opened the door and a large grin broke out across Megumi's face, three boys stood in front of her, one was eigth, the other seven and the last was four. "This is Sabo, Ace and Luffy," Monet pointed to each boy as she said their names, "Boys this is Mrs Phoenix she will be the one taking you home."

Luffy grinned widely and charged towards Megumi, she watched as Ace tried to stop him and pull him back but Luffy wrapped his arms around her legs, "What do I call you then?" He asked his eyes wide and sparkling a straw hat placed on his head.

"Well…." Megumi murmured, "You can call me Megumi is you want or Mum, it's up to you."

"MUM!" Luffy yelled happily hugging her.

Ace scoffed slightly, "Megumi it will be."

"He is a grumpy one," Monet smiled, "He will warm up to you."

Sabo walked forward and bowed to her, "Mother if you are sure."

"Of course," She laughed behind down and unwrapping Luffys arms from her neck, she scooped the four year old up resting him on her hip, "Whatever makes you happy."

"You seem to be a natural Mrs Phoenix," Monet smiled softly.

Marco stepped into the room grinning slightly at the scene in front of him, "All the paper work is ready… do you three have anyone you want to say goodbye to?"

The boys shook their head, "BYE MISS MONET!" They yelled getting into the car.

When they pulled up to the Phoenix residence the three were in shock at the large town house, "THIS IS!" Luffy yelled.

Megumi smiled nodding her head leading the boys up the stairs and opening the front door, whilst Luffy and Sabo ran through the house Marco and Megumi stood with Ace in the doorway, Marco knelt down in front of the boy, "I understand this might be difficult for you, I was an orphan as well, but we aren't here to replace your parents at all, we want you and your friends to stay together, you don't have to call us mum or dad, Marco or Megumi will be fine. If you ever need anything ask…. Ok?"

Ace nodded slight grin on his face, "Thanks…. I guess."

AN: All because of the children in punkhazard I see Monet working in a nursey, I have a plan for a one shot… though I am not sure you guys will like, simply Megumi does get married to Akainu and sees ace in impel down just before the war, will be done tomorrow well finished since I have started. But swamping you can swamp with requests since I am up to date with them all.

Scarlet.


	84. The Admirals Wife

The Admirals Wife.

Megumi watched bored as level after level passed her at impel down, she was the wife of an admiral one that every person feared in the marines and as pirates being married to him did come in handy. She couldn't believe it has been over a year since she last saw him, her fingers brushed against her wedding band, they were too late. She smiled softly to herself, she never blamed them, they moved the wedding forward a day knowing they were near.

"Ms," Domino snapped her thoughts and Megumi looked at her, "We are at level six Ms are you…"

Megumi snapped her fingers silencing the woman, "Wait here, the guards will lead me and you can report back to my husband and you can tell him where I am."

Domino froze never being spoken like that before in her life but the woman in front of her was a Celestial dragon and the wife of a marine admiral. She was a woman no one could say no to.

Ace glanced away from Jimbei as he heard the clicking of heels, hopping it wasn't Sadi he could not be asked to deal with that woman again. He heard many wolf whistles and cat calls as the heels seemed to get closer then the person.

His eyes widened as Megumi stood in front him, she was dressed differently from when he last remembered seeing her. She wore a deep red dress that pinched in her waist and lifted her chest, the skirt brushed the ground every step she took. Another collar encircled her throat bright silver with red gems, her hair was left down curling around her in her hands clutched a key.

"Megumi….?" He questioned. The woman nodded her head holding her hands up to her mouth looking on the verge of tears, "No… No need to cry love." Ace smiled softly at her watching as she knelt down in front of his cell, "It's good to see you again."

"I thought I never would," She whispered softly her hands reaching through the bars softly touching his cheek, her fingers were smooth and soft brushing over his face. Ace turned his head and kissed the finger tips softly, "I've missed you….. so much."

He laughed softly, "We have missed you too… Pops and Marco have especially."

"How did you end up like this," She whispered.

"Do you know the warlord that has replaced Crocodile?"

She shook her head, "No…. but he was the one that captured you correct?"

"Megumi, Teach betrayed us he killed Thatch," Ace deadpanned not looking at her.

Megumi froze pulling her hand away from him, shaking her head tears brimming in her eyes, "No…."

"I'm sorry," He stated not looking at her.

"Ms," Domino interrupted pulling her away from Ace, "Your husband is on the den den."

"I have to go…." She whispered softly looking back at Ace.

He nodded in understanding smiling at her, "You better go… I hope you didn't get yourself in trouble over me."

"You are worth the trouble," She smiled and left.

"You are a lucky one," Jimbei stated, "She cares for you."

Ace sighed leaning his head back against the wall, "If we knew where she was…. I would of gone to war for her."

AN: Basically this is been sitting about in my mind for awhile and just wanted to write it, but in simple terms Megumi did marry Akainu and never returned to the Whitebeard Pirate crew, she found out that Ace was in impel down and pulled a lot of strings to finally see him again... Also have a dark thought on her meeting Doflamingo actually...

Scarlet.


	85. Meeting Grandpa Edward

Meeting Grandpa Edward.

Request from Rankochi: Poor ducks but well one can't like everything :P Eddie is so cute! I love that little boy! How about one were Eddie lands in the past and meets his grandpa Edward? :D

Mother always told him about his great grandpa Edward who she named him after, always telling him stories on how brave he was and the war. Along with his fights against Grandpa Garp and Roger, along with the many times his Dad tried to take his head. Even know at eighteen he still loved listening to his mother, his mother had a way with words that enticed any person around her. He remembered when they were younger she talked a marine out of thinking she was the Siren.

But he never thought in his life he would be standing in front of Edward Newgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates in his entire life, "Now who are you young man?" Whitebeard chuckled, "I know the faces off all my crew and you are not one of them."

Edward knew most of his looks came from his father expect his eyes and his cheek bones, those were mothers, "Erm… I…."

"A little stow away hu?" Whitebeard grinned, "You could of asked, I always welcome people with a trouble past…. What's your name son….?"

"Portagas D. Edward," Edward answered truthfully something his mother told him years ago stuck in his mind, 'Grandpa Edward always knew when me or your dad was lying, he knew… he just knew.'

"Now I know Ace has no siblings or other relatives other than Monkey D. Luffy, so how do you have the name Portgas…. Who is your mother?"

"Akiyama….. Megumi….."

Whitebeard blinked a few times, "You are the same age as…. Oh…." Whitebeard chuckled and slapped Edward on the back making the man stumble forward a few steps, "So you are my grandson from the future then."

"Wait you aren't shocked surprised, wondering how I got here?"

Whitebeard shrugged taking a large gulp of his beer, "Devil fruit or some crazy with most likely."

Edward nodded his head, "Mums told me so much about you and I'm just shocked that I am standing in front of you."

Whitebeard chuckled, "A lot of people feel that way when they first meet me, your mother nearly fainted again when she turned up on this ship."

"Mum faint, no mum is a fearsome warrior she would never," Edward started to argued.

"You know your mother was never the best fighter, the scars across her shoulder should tell you that," Whitebeard chuckled, "Though over the months she has gotten better."

"So mum…?"

"Never picked up a weapon in her entire life before she came here, she used to leanr how to dance, charm men and play the violin," Whitebeard chuckled, "Though she was some fresh light to the crew."

Throughout the day Whitebeard told Edward everything all his stories about Roger and Garp, also told him about Shiki the Golden Lion, whilst Edward told Whitebeard about his younger sister Umiko and how much she looked like his mother expect for the hair. Edward could see why his mother loved this man like her own father and he wished that he would off been around more in his life.

AN: To be honest Whitebeard is so old I don't think anything will bother him honestly lol, No not poor ducks they are demons lol, just they don't sit well with me bad experiences when I was a kid in simple terms lol.

Scarlet.


	86. Celestial Dragon

Celestial Dragon

Request from Roxie14: Do one where megumi tells her kids about her past as a celestial dragon

Megumi sat on the edge of Edwards bed, both children were curled up in his bed tonight since the large storm that raged on out side, the kids weren't bothered by it at all though because the ship continued to rock dangerously from side to side they couldn't sleep.

"So what shall we talk about tonight?" Megumi asked.

"Can you tell us about your life as a Celestial Dragon?" Umiko asked.

Megumi stopped and blinked slightly confused, "really… you both know that Celestial Dragons are boring, don't you want to hear about the time Uncle Luffy took down Dressarosa, or saved fishman island or the time uncle Sabo and your…"

"NO!" Edward shouted making the Siren laughed slightly before poking her son in the temple.

"Do not shout at your mother," Megumi smiled, resting back in the bed she started, "My life as a Celestial Dragon was a boring one I will admit nothing interesting." She looked down seeing both Umiko and Edward were hooked on her words.

"As a celestial dragon, you are meant to live up to certain standards," She started running her fingers through Umiko's long hair, "I was one that was to be married to another son, but mummy was curious when she saw a fruit on her fathers desk she ate it."

"So you didn't find yours like dad or Papa?" Edward asked.

"No, well sort of did but my father brought off the black market, so when they found out my devil fruit can control people they tried to find someone for me to marry. Someone who wasn't a push over and the marines were the only candidates for that. I was set to marry Admiral Akainu, who was a vice-admiral when the thought of me marrying him arouse, I tried to escape many times I hypontised the guards one evening and walked out my home…. But Akainu found me and had me taken home," She brushed her own hair back showing the scar across her throat, "They had a collar put around my neck, made of sea stone."

Umiko blinked a few times, before hugging her mother nuzzling into the womans chest, "Why would they do that?"

"Not all marines are good like not all pirates are bad," She stated, looking at Edward, "You have met vice-admiral smoker, he was kind to you, wasn't he?"

Edward nodded, "He was."

"Akainu knew I knew many secrets and if I escaped I got reveal them all, so they kept me under lock and key for years. I was trained to be a house wife at the time, I learnt how to dance, hold partys, I learnt a lot of sign language. I rarely left my home and when I did I was escorted by marines so they knew where I was."

"Is that why you chose to be a pirate?" Umiko asked.

"I didn't chose really, when I was going to marry Akainu my ship was attacked and I nearly drowned but your uncle Thatch found me…. I took the offered hand simply."

AN: I love the kids they are just damn adorable, most of Megumi's child hood was based on who to marry her too, I feel bad giving her that backstory but it works really.

Scarlet.


	87. What does Uncle Sabo do again?

What does Uncle Sabo do again?

Request from Rankochi: Both of them would have been so cute together if Whitebeard hadn't died. I get what you mean with bad experience, had one with dogs...they are cute but I'm still afraid of them .

How about Eddie and Umiko follow their uncle Sabo to the revolutionary army? Just for fun xD

Edward grinned widely, they had followed Uncle Sabo across the entire city knowing he was actually working and not came here to see mum. Which Edward liked since him and mum always got along so well, Umiko pressed up against her brothers side watching as Uncle Sabo knocked on the door in a certain way. Umiko remembered the knock twisting the blonde hair between her fingers, the habit she got from her mother.

They watched Uncle Sabo move into the doorway and the door shut behind him, Edward moved forward dragging Umiko along with him. This was a scene Megumi will tell every person who askes her about her children, Edward would drag Umiko everywhere with him.

Umiko repeated the knock and the door slipped open and they were both allowed in, Umiko spotted their uncles top hat vanishing behind the door at the end of the corridor and they walked down entering a room. Umiko coughed slightly as they entered the room that stunk of booze and cigarettes.

Edward automatically knew this was a black market scheme, they watched the large top hat of their uncle bob through the crowd before he jumped onto the stage, Umiko blinked a few times knowing this wasn't going to go well. If it was their dad or papa or even mum they would be able to take them out, but Uncle Sabo has no devil fruit powers.

"Sorry gentlemen," Sabo bowed taking off his top hat, "You lot are busted."

Umiko blinked a few times watching as the fight broke out as many revolutionary's including their aunt Koala burst into action, Sabo appeared in front of both of them suddenly eyes wide, "Your mother is going to kill me…." He murmured, they watched him twirl the pipe around knocking out the thug behind them. "KOALA!" He shouted suddenly drawing the womans attention looking at the two silver eyed teenagers.

"What are you two doing here!?" She yelled.

Umiko automatically pointed at Edward darting off towards her aunt throwing her arms around the woman, the family stood still as the fight when on around them. Koala stroked Umiko's hair like her mother did, saying it was ok before stomping over to her nephew she grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow Aunt Koala," Edward whined as she tugged him down to her height.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled at him, "BRINGING YOUR BABY SISTER TO THIS PLACE! YOU KNOW THIS IS A DRUGS RING!"

"We only wanted to see what Uncle Sabo was doing," Edward whined.

Koala sighed looking about seeing that the fight had been finished and the thugs had been tied up, she puffed out her cheeks thinking before she turned back to him, "Your mother is near here isn't she on the paddle boat."

Edward gulped, "I only wanted to know and Uncle Sabo wouldn't tell me."

"Because our work is secretive kiddo," Sabo chuckled ruffling Edwards hair, "Though I'm sorry to say we are going to have to tell Megumi."

AN: I love Koala, I love Sabo…. JUST GAH CUTENESS! I did it more they followed him on a job well, Edward dragged Umiko lol. It's understandable I got bitten by a cander goose when I was young and I just don't like their bills that's what makes me go… err…. No thank you.

Scarlet.


	88. Mum nearly got married?

Mum nearly got married?

Request from Rankochi: Poor Megumi but now she is mostly free :) How about telling the kids how her daddies saved her mum from being married off?

"Mum," Umiko stood next to her mother out on the deck, "Bed time…" She yawned tugging on her mothers skirt, "Eddie wants a story…."

Megumi looked up at the sky and smiled, scooping the girl up, "Ok what do we want to hear tonight?" She asked walking to her children's room and sitting herself down on Umiko's bed, Edward was tucked into his looking over at his mother.

"About the time you nearly got married and dad and papa saved you," Edward stated.

Megumi smiled nodding her head, "I told you about the tree elemental correct," both the kids nodded, "Good well after his crystal was destroyed your grandfather Garp came. I went with him not wanting the crew to be hurt."

"But dad could of thought him?" Edward questioned his mother.

"Grandpa Garp is a lot stronger than your father," Megumi laughed softly, "But I went with them to the Sakura Kingdom, were my mother and father was waiting for me. I told your Papa were I was going throughout the trip, they were a day behind us and when I got there they told me I would be wed in three days… I think off the top of my head, but your fathers and the crew got caught up so we didn't know if they would be there on time."

"Where you scared?" Umiko asked.

"Terrified," her mother replied, "I didn't want to marry a marine, any marine for that matter I wanted my freedom that the crew has given me and in a blink of an eye that could all be taken away from me."

"Then what happened?" Edward asked.

"On the day of the wedding I had given up hope of your fathers coming to save me," She stated, "Your grandfather Garp walked me down the isle towards Akainu but he whispered to me that the ship had been seen north of the island I nearly cried in happiness but I still did not know whether they would get to me on time, so I stood silently glancing to the door throughout the wedding and when it came to does anybody object to this wedding your fathers practically blew the doors off of the church."

Umiko and Edward both oohed at the thought of their fathers having such an entrance.

"Papa went straight to Akainu fighting the man back, whilst Grandpa Garp tried to stop Daddy from getting near me. Whilst my mother screamed at me, I was so happy I started crying, Daddy jumped up onto the rafters of the roof before jumping down behind me, the next moments went in a blur and we were running through the forest away from the marines," She laughed softly.

"You must of looked pretty in a wedding dress mummy," Umiko smiled.

"The cost of that dress could of fed a small island," Her mother smiled slightly, "But soon I was back home with the crew, I think your Grandpa Edward might have had a heart attack if I actually married Akainu." She glanced up at the clock seeing it was late, "Sleep now you two," She smiled kissing them both.

"Night mum."

AN: Your next requet modern or in the one piece universe? Though I do admit I love bed time storys with the kids. Roxie there has been a chapter out this week I will admit, though I am about ½ well more of a 1/3 away through the current chapter so I don't know. I have been trying to do another story based on one of my smutty one shots, (Facepalm) Which I will admit that I am quite embrassed over some of them. Though mid time next week maybe, no promises.

Scarlet.


	89. Koalas and Sabos wedding

Koalas and Sabos wedding.

Request from Rankochi: Like being pounced by four adult german shepherds when you are a kid? I get it. ;) Each stories gives me more ideas. I want to see Sabo and Koala's wedding! :D

Megumi smiled softly placing the tiara in Koalas hair, Robin stood behind her at the door and Umiko sat on her aunts lap dressed in a puffy pink dress. They had placed curls into koalas short hair then brushed them out giving it a wavy type of look, "Aunty Koala you look like a princess," Umiko smiled brightly.

Koala smiled down at her soon to be niece kissing her head, though the kids already called her aunt which made her smile more she was proud to enter this family. She wore a backless wedding dress which both Megumi and Robin thought was amazingly brave showing off the sun pirates scar on her back, the dress tied up around her back and the skirt floated around her legs.

"Megumi thank you so much for this," Koala smiled softly.

The second division commander only shrugged and smiled, "You are to be my sister in law, I can lend out the Sakura Kingdom for a day I don't think anyone would mind."

Koala was surprised that Megumi went to her she could have her wedding on the Sakura Kingdom, it was one of the most wanted wedding destinations in the world. But now it was controlled by pirates not many people got married here, expect for said pirates and friends.

Sabo paced the room for the 100th time, "What if she doesn't want to I mean this island has had a runaway… OW!"

Ace slammed his fist down onto his brothers head knocking the top hat off in the process, "Yes and if Megumi didn't escape her wedding you and Koala won't be getting married here so don't use my wife as a reason of why you are getting cold feet."

"I am not… I'm just nervous," Sabo chuckled grinning widely at his brother.

A knock on the door brought them both out their bound, the door creaked open slightly and Megumi popped her head through the door. "Will you two please not let luffy loose in a suit, until after the photos," She stated.

"How is she?" Sabo asked.

"Umiko is keeping her busy," Megumi smiled, "Where is Edward?"

"Talking to Garp, nagging the mans ear off I think," Ace chuckled.

Megumi rolled her eyes, "You are meant to be nice to your children you remembered that right?"

Koala stood nervously next to Jimbei, Megumi and Ace had gone through as maid of honour and the best man, then Robin and Luffy afterwards. "You ok?" Jimbei asked.

Koala nodded her head, "Just can't believe I'm here."

"Neither can I," he chuckled.

Luckily the wedding ceremony went beautifully Iva cried and so did Megumi, Koala was shocked at how many people had come including Dragon who stood off in the corner brooding looking at his son. She glanced down seeing Edward was staring up in awe at the man.

Arms wrapped around her and the scent of berries filled her senses she looked over her shoulder seeing Megumi hugging her, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," She laughed, "For this."

"The least I can do, you've looked after the kids on more than one occasion," Megumi smiled kissing the womans cheek.

"Yeah big bro," Ace grinned patting him on the shoulder, "Can't believe you actually got married."

"Shut up," Sabo chuckled punching his brother in the shoulder.

Megumi groaned as Koala screamed out that Ace had accidently set fire to Sabo's jacket, well they knew something would go wrong at the weddings. With these brothers they always do.

AN: Koala and Sabo one of my ultimate OTP AND NO ONE WILL TELL ME OTHERWISE! Just think of it, how many people would be there the revolutionary army, luffys crew, aces crew and people they helped one big happy family.

Also you have permission to swamp with requests, chapter 30 is officially half way done.

Scarlet.


	90. Smoker

Smoker Request from Rankochi: I love Koala/Sabo pairing and I love weddings. 3 Thanks for all those great stories today and given that I have permission, I won't stop with my requests. :P Please do one where Umiko meets Smoky :D

Umiko looked on the verge of tears as she looked around the area, she couldn't see mummy or Eddie anywhere she was lost. There was so many people about her she couldn't see at all, the people ignored the little six year old who was on the verge of crying for her mum. She only looked away from a second and they were gone, a large hand rested on her shoulder and Umiko flinched backing away.  
>"Hey Kiddo," A tall man grinned down at her, two cigars in his mouth and bright white hair, "you ok?"<br>"I… I… I LOST MY MUMMY!" Umiko wailed throwing herself at the man.  
>Smoker froze catching the girl in his arms as she wailed loudly in his arms, hugging him tightly, Smoker gently patted the girls back, "Don't worry we will find your mother."<br>Megumi was in a panic as she kept spinning on the spot wishing, praying that Umiko would turn up in a blink of an eye. Edward looked down at the floor kicking the pebble across the path, "I'm sorry mummy."  
>"Oh Eddie," Megumi whispered softly dropping down onto her knees in front of her son, pressing a kiss to his temple, "Not your fault my sweety."<br>Smoker looked down at bright silver eyes, those eyes he knew only belong to one family in the entire of the six oceans. The Akiyama family was famed for their silver eyes and now he looked down at the girl who's silver eyes shined with tears.  
>"Hey," He laughed rubbing his hand across the blonde locks, "It's ok girly, were was your mummy last."<br>Umiko pointed over at the ice cream stand, "Me and Eddie was waiting for mummy and she turned up and I got distracted by the dolls on that stand," She pointed to the other stand across from the ice cream one, "She was in a rush… saying it's dangerous for us."  
>"Why would it be dangerous for you?" Smoker asked.<br>"Some bad men have been after mummy," Umiko answered.  
>"Miss, we can't find Umiko," The pirate stated to Megumi, she ran her hands through her hair.<br>"How can we lose a six year old girl."  
>"MISS!" A pirate came running towards them, he stopped holding his knees breathing heavily, "We found her."<br>"Where is she?"  
>"You aren't going to like this…."<br>Smoker smiled down at the little girl who held his hand tightly as they walked through the town looking for her mother, Umiko noticed many faces of the second division she noticed their eyes widened.  
>"UMIKO!" It was her mother's shout.<br>"Mumma!" Umiko turned to see a blur of pink rush past her as she was suddenly up in her mother's arms, "I found you."  
>"I found you silly," Her mother kissed her cheeks multiple times, her eyes locked onto the Vice Admirals and she backed away, "Smoker."<br>Smoker actually bowed to her, "Miss Akiyama."  
>"I am not going with you Smoker," Megumi stated.<br>"I won't be ripping a child away from her mother Miss Akiyama, I am not that type of man," He stated before turning and walking off.  
>"Thank you…" She whispered.<br>AN: SORRY! Well I was working on chapter 30 and I am working on another piece of work at the moment which is a secret though it's on another character.  
>Scarlet. <p>


	91. Puberty

Puberty

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: I've been to raftel to visit the One Piece XD

I love your uppdates! It kepts me from getting boooored!, Eddie and Umiko are both cute! could you please make a modern where she's experiencing puberty? yeah I know it's weird but im bored so yeah.

Megumi was shocked at her appearance to say the least, this was a sudden change within a month she went from flat plank of wood to amazing curvy goddess. She was due back at school tomorrow and she knew that a lot of heads are going to turn because of this. She had gotten a few spots and hair was growing under her arms and in between her legs but her mother had booked her into a beauty therapist for waxing when she thought it was getting out of hand.

Megumi slipped into bed a small smile on her face the school is going to have a shock when they see her in the morning.

Megumi was right when she stepped into the school the next morning many people gave Megumi a double take, over Christmas she did change a lot. Her pink hair was pinned up showing off her face which had lost all baby fat, her school shirts fit her snuggly showing off her curves.

She got a lot of glares from girls in her class, whistles from the boys and a lot of seconds glances. She sat down in her English class across from her two best friends Ace and Marco, both men glanced down at her chest and then to her.

"Well someone blossomed quickly, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"I thought you were gay?" She stated crossing her arms under her chest raising it slightly.

"Bisexual my dear," Ace chuckled.

She rolled her eyes slightly and waved him off simply, throughout the day Megumi started to feel uncomfortable with the amount of stares that was being shot her way. She sat next to Izo during art, twirling the paint brush across her fingers looking at the piece in front of her. Her portfolio was nearly complete and now she was looking at the notes she was making on the ideas of her final piece.

She screeched as cold water was dumped over her, she pushed her pink hair out of her face and shivered slightly wrapping her arms around her. Her bottom lip jutted out slightly as she glared at Jabra and Kaku, who held the bucket which was normally used for clay sculptures.

Megumi listened as Ms Hina started shouting at the two and she felt a jacket being wrapped over her shoulders, Izo glared at the two as they heard Jabra laugh, "Oh come on we were seeing if they were real."

"OH GROW UP!" Izo yelled, "What has she done to have a bucket of water head."

"It was a harmless prank," Kaku stated.

Megumi pulled Izo's jacket around her watching as Ms Hina sent the two to principles Sengoku's office. She told her and Izo to go sort themselves out, "Why are people so mean?" Megumi asked as they stepped out the classroom and went towards the toilets.

"Hormones do a lot of stupid things to people," Izo stated.

"I don't like puberty," She murmured.

"Well we don't have a choice," Izo laughed, "We all have to go through it."

AN: Sorry this took so long hun, I went with how others react as well to sudden body changes and such. I'm glad I keep you away from boredom.

Scarlet.


	92. Childhood

Childhood

Request from Roxie14: Do one where megumi goes back in time to where ace was a child and she gets turn into a child also.

She blinked a few times at the beast in front of her before screaming at such a pitch the beast ducked its head slamming its paws down onto its ears trying to block the ear shattering scream from breaking its skull. Megumi tried to run away but the long skirt she wore twisted around her ankles sending the pink haired girl sliding across the ground. She coughed as her mouth filled with dirty spitting it out as she turned to look up at the beast that loomed over her. Bright white teeth flashed before her as his open jaw loomed across her head, this was it she was going to be eaten by a beast when she was sent to some own known landed as a child.

A flash of orange and black zoomed across her vision and the beast was sent flying away from her, a boy about her age stood with his back to her. A metal pipe held tightly in his hand as he glanced back over his shoulder at her glancing her up and down before scoffing.

"What is a girly doing up here in the bandit territory," The boy scoffed.

Megumi untwisted the long skirt, "None of your business."

The kid scoffed and glared at her, "Well you better get out of here, another beasty will eat the little cutey."

Megumi stood brushing the dust off her skirt and glaring at the young man in front of her, "Shut up num skull, like you know anything!"

"More than you do," The kid scoffed, "I know not to go wondering around mountains on my own."

"Well woopydedo," Megumi snapped, "And who is Mr High and Mighty to tell me what to do."

The kid turned and a familiar grin filled her eyes, "Ace and who might the cry baby be?"

Megumi slammed her hand against the underside of his head forcing him forward a few steps, "I am not a cry baby…" She stated before she mumbled, "Megumi… I am Megumi."

"What is the pretty girly doing in the mountains?" Ace asked her sitting down in front of her.

Megumi crossed her legs and sat down across from him, her skirt spreading out around her as she looked at him. "I got lost ok! I was …. I wanted away…."

"Oh so your from the Kingdom and tried to run away," Ace stated grin across his face, "What your rich parents gonna do when they find out that you aren't locked up in your tower."

"Not like they will notice that I am gone," Megumi stated.

Ace looked at her with a bit of sympathy, "Not all parents are right you know."

Megumi nodded and smiled softly at him, "How would you know?"

Ace didn't say anything about it straight away before he shrugged, "Friends parents is a bit of a dick."

"Oh…."

"Like yours rich and only care about their fame and money…. I'm guessing…"

"Sort of…."

"Hey…. I live with a lot of people that take care of random kids, wanna stay for a bit…"

"If that's ok?"

"OF COURSE!"

AN: Ace is such a cutey.

Scarlet.


	93. Modern Boa

Modern Hancock

Request from Rankochi: Smoky is such a cutie with kids xD I love little tidbits about the other story. I'm always looking forward to what would actually happen. :) Please do one where Megumi meets modern style Hancock though Luffy and Law are already together.

Megumi kissed Luffys cheek softly, her boyfriend's brother was one the cutest things that ever walked this earth, "Shishishi," Luffy chuckled wrapping his arms around her, "You cooking tonight?"

"Of course Luffy," She ruffled his hair, she looked over at the medical student sitting across from him, "You coming Law?"

He nodded his head and smirked, "Your cooking is amazing Megumi-ya, wouldn't want to miss it."

"Good, I will see you both tonight, Koala will be there as well," she stated before she walked off into the coffee shop was going to get her caramel latte to go before she headed to History of Law, before a woman stepped into her view. She knew this girl Boa Hancock she went to secondary school with her, "What are you doing with my Luffy-kun?"

"Hancock it's been three years and the first thing you ask me is what I'm doing with Luffy?" Megumi questioned, this girl was always strange she became obsessed with someone and will stalk them slightly. But Boa had been a good friend for her.

"Don't play dumb with me," Hancock pointed her finger at Megumi nearly looking down at the heiress, "What are you doing with my beloved?"

Megumi glanced over her shoulder at Luffy and La, Law was smirking at Luffy as the man wearing his favourite strawhat waved his arms about as he explained to his boyfriend the argument that Zoro and Sanji had the other night.

Megumi turned back to Hancock seeing the woman was glaring at her now, "Hancock seriously, Luffy is just my boyfriend's brother."

"LIES!"

"Hancock, my boyfriend is Ace we have been dating since you went to Amazon Lily with your sisters," Megumi tried to reason with the woman, Hancock pointed her finger in her face looking down at the heiress. Megumi felt her eyebrow twitch, "Look I understand this is a shock to you but Luffy is practically my little brother I love…"

Hancock didn't let her finish before she stomped over slightly grabbing hold of Megumi's coat, "What you love, MY beloved."

Megumi remembered Hancock being like this over a man called Mihawk a few years above them, she brushed Hancocks hands off her jacket, "As a brother, I love him like a brother Hancock."

"Love turns into romance," She blushed cupping her cheeks swooning slightly, "Like my Luffy-kun loves my cooking he will soon love me."

Megumi had been wondering why bento boxes keep turning up on the doorstep, she lived with Ace and Marco, who in turn lived with Aces two brothers so the house was always packed. Especially when Law and Koala stayed as well but they didn't mind, only when Grandpa Garp turned up they had problems. Aka no one else go food.

"Hancock…." Megumi sighed rubbing her temple listening to the woman go on and on about her boyfriend's brother, "Hancock…." A few moments later Megumi snapped, "HANCOCK! LUFFY IS GAY AND FUCKING TRAFLAGAR LAW!"

Hancock froze and Megumi knew it was a mistake to tell her that.

AN: ….. So has screwed up and I am literally talking to myself here knowing this won't be posted until its sorted itself out. But I like this, simply Megumi and Hancock knew each other in secondary school, Hancock moved away came back saw Luffy went gogo eyes and Tadahaha we get this lol.

Scarlet.


	94. Slave

Slave

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Uwaaa Thaaanks! Could you please make one where Ace and Megs go back to time where Marco is a slave child and they will get him outta der, inspired by Being Human by Mai kusakabe

Megumi glanced down at herself dressed in regal dress and Ace was in the same sort of dressed, she looked around and saw many children being forced to build a giant tower. Megumi eyes widened and she knew this tower, this was about 35 years ago the foundation hadn't even been fully built yet.

She glanced around feeling her heart be ripped in two as she watched a child be beaten by a guard, "STOP IT!" She yelled moving closer, she grabbed hold of her long skirt and picked it up as she ran closer and slammed her hands into the side of the guard making him stumble away dropping the item.

"WHAT THE…. Ms Akiyama," The man bowed suddenly.

Megumi was suddenly glad of her bright silver eyes the entire world knew that only the Celestial Dragons the Akiyama family had bright silver eyes. "What do you think you are doing!" She shouted looking at the kid, she knelt down suddenly reaching out to the child, "No matter if he is a slave or not you do not beat the children," She glared at the guard.

"ms I am so sorry," He was grovelling,

The kids blue eyes starred widely at Megumi reaching forward with a dirty hand and thread his fingers threw his, she pulled the kid forward slightly and hugged him. Ace stepped forward and glared down at the grovelling guard, "Step away and we will be taking this kid understood."

The guard ran away with his tail between his legs and Megumi ran her hands through the fluffly blonde hair, the kid was shaking violently. "Hey…. It's ok," She murmured softly to the kid.

"Thank you….. yoi…." He whispered softly into her shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at Ace whos eyes were just as wide as hers, "What's your name kid…?" Ace asked him kneeling down next to them placing a hand on the kids back rubbing it softly.

"…. Marco….. I don't have a last name….. mummy never got to tell me….." He mumbled.

Megumi gently stood and Marco buried his face in the long skirt, two things Megumi was confused about one she ended up in the past again and two her dress had changed. She didn't care about the dirt that was wiping across her dress, "It's ok…. We are here for you."

Marcos wide blue eyes looked up at her, "…But you are…."

"A celestial Dragon yes, but I don't want to be, I was born to this life like many before me but I don't like seeing children hurt," She stated.

Marco sobbed loudly rubbing his face into her skirt and Megumi felt her own heart break in two as she watched Marco sob into her skirt, this was the man she had fallen in love with now he was a sobbing mess into her skirt. She could never understand why the world was such a cruel place, she glanced behind her too Ace remembering his childhood for young children that have done nothing wrong.

AN: Poor baby Marco, (Cuddles) I'm sorry lol. Anyway chapter 31 has not been started well it has but like the first 100 words but I have two other long fanfictions that I really want to start but we will get round to them at some point.


	95. Argument

Argument.

Request from mittensx7768: no relationship is perfect so let's have marco and ace fight and leaves for a while leaving ace heart broken and megumi comforts him.

Megumi flinched as she heard the crash from the next room, they had been shouting at each other for what felt like hours now. She got back from her training with Izo and Haruta about three hours ago and they are still going at it now. Megumi didn't want to eaves drop it was rude especially with these two they were good friends of hers and she felt rude because of her supersonic hearing was able to pick up everything.

"I DON'T CARE ACE! YOU DID THIS AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY THE PRICE FOR SCREWING UP! YOI!" Marco yelled.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO FUCKING DO IT!" Ace yelled.

"OH YEAH OF COURSE YOU FUCKING DIDN'T!" She heard the door slam and Marco storm past the room and out the division commanders quarters.

She heard Ace slam and kick stuff about in his room before they stopped and she heard him sit down on the bed and a loud sob, Megumi gently got up off her bed and walked out into his room. She didn't knock she only pushed the bedroom door open, the room was a mess but she didn't comment as she walked over to the bed and slipped up next to Ace.

He didn't look up but he knew it was her, "Sorry…. Did we disturb you?"

She shook her head, "No of course not, I wanted to see if you were ok…. That's all?"

He leant back slightly before he threw himself at her wrapping his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder, "I didn't mean to do it…."

She hummed softly as she ran her hands through his hair, humming softly to him, "What did you do?"

"I pissed off Kaido….. like to the verge were he has threatened war against Pops if I don't apologise," he murmured.

"Hey it's ok…. Marco's only worried about your safety he cares a lot for you and we both know that," She hummed softly, "Let the birdy calm down he's just worried for your safety."

"you sure on this I mean you heard him…. He sounded pretty pissed," He murmured into her chest.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair, "Marco always sounds extremely pissed at you."

"No he doesn't," Ace sulked slightly.

"What did you do to Kaido to piss him off so much?" She asked.

"I err… might of destroyed one of his main ships," Ace stated.

Megumi blinked a few times before she burst into a fit of giggles nuzzling his head softly, "Oh Ace… Marco will defiantly will calm down this is not the first time you have destroyed a Yonkos ship. You did it to big mums ship the other week."

"Yeah but she didn't declare war against Pops," Ace mumbled.

"Kaido is all bark and no bite, you told me this many of times why are you so worried know?" She asked.

"Because Marco is furious at me," He murmured.

"We both know he will calm down…"

"Yeah… lets hope so."

AN: Silly Ace, but go Ace destroy Kaido with your pinky. Sorry updates have been slow this week just a slow relaxing week for me. This is set before they started dating.

Scarlet.


	96. Sick

Sick

Request from Ann T: Realy love your stories, could you do one where megumi gets sick and marco and ace take care of her?

Megumi sneezed loudly again before Kalifa actually kicked her out of her own office, Megumi groaned as she stood on the side of the road waiting for her taxi to turn up. Kalifa bless her soul actually cared for the younger woman's health so when the cold first got her Megumi would find orange juice instead of her normal tea at lunch time.

She slipped into the taxi telling the cabi the address as she brought her scarf up around her face trying to keep herself warm, she paid the cab fare and stumbled up her steps and tried to push the door in the lock. She sneezed again and banged her head against the door, she groaned stepping back a bit and rubbing her head.

The door open and Marco stood there, he glanced over his girlfriend seeing her nose was bright red she was forming a large bump on her head, "It's mid-afternoon what you doing home, yoi?" He questioned stepping out of her way.

"Could ask you the same-" Achoo! "Thing."

"HEY MARCO! Kalifa just rang saying Megumi is on her way…. Hello hun," Ace grinned widely as he stood in the door way, "Cold?"

"More like flu…." She murmured slipping out of her heels and hanging her scarf over her coat peg.

Marco placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her up the stairs, she leant back against him and murmured on the lines of I'm not sick. Marco only chuckled as he guided her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed wrapping her in the bed covers. "Get some sleep we will get you medicine and some soup," Marco told her stroking her pink locks back out of her face.

She hummed in agreement, "From the Chinese place down the road?"

"Of course love, yoi," Marco told her making sure she was completely tucked in and closed the door quietly behind him.

Megumi woke up a few hours later and groaned softly, she was feeling awful she was normally a very healthy person no illness. Only been in hospital once and that was when she broke her arm when she was five, she slipped out the bedroom and listened to her bare feet bad against the wooden floor boards. The waft of chicken soup hit her nose and she felt her stomach grumble slightly as she walked into the living room, both Marco and Ace was sat on the sofa curled up with each other. She smiled they were so damn cute.

"Who you feeling?" Ace asked getting up and moving over to her.

She sneezed again before mumbling, "Like a tractor ran me over then the entire fleet."

Marco chuckled and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her as she sunk down next to him, he passed her a large cup filled with chicken soup.

"Thank you," She murmured into the cup before taking a large sip.

"Only wanting you to feel better," Ace grinned.

AN: Hi, I'm glad you like my work though this is being down so I have something to do most the day lol. I did a modern version because I thought it would work better in my head, also note Kalifa in modern ones when they are adults and working is Megumi's secretary because I really do like her lol. I am so excited to do your next request its something I have been contemplating on doing for a while.

Scarlet.

PS. I apologise if the last three chapters did not go up in order, since I just sort of went (throws them at ff/net) There you sort it out.


	97. Overboard

OverBoard

Request from Ann T: Could you do one where Ace falls overboard and Megumi is reacting hysterical over it?

Megumi stood silently on the deck of the Moby Dick, it was a quiet day on the ocean only a soft gentle breath that picked up her hair and skirt was all that was there. The sun beamed brightly and not a cloud in the sky, she hummed softly to herself and twirled slightly with each step she took.

She glanced around and saw Ace was sitting on the railing of the ship she thought this wasn't the most safest thing especially with him falling suddenly without a second thought a lot of the time. She gently walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, Ace shook slightly and jumped. Megumi screeched as Ace slipped over board, though he did not look concerned at all as he hit the water.

She heard a few of the members sigh, before the shout of, "DEVIL FRUIT EATER OVER BOARD!"

Megumi looked around slightly concerned, she's close to the ship she can grab the rope over the side of the ship, she could dive in before Vista had the chance to get out of his shoes, she threw herself over the side of the ship and dived into sea after Ace. As she hit the ocean she felt herself become weak, her eyes blinked a few times seeing Ace just grinning at her. As the both sank softly into the ocean, she heard the water break above her and saw Thatch and Vista.

Thatchs arm encircled her waist and dragged her up to the surface, "What the hell are you doing?" He questioned.

She made the guesture to her throat, whilst Ace laughed as he broke the surface, "Wow what a refreshing dip," She heard Vista sigh as he grabbed hold of the rope over the side of the ship and pulled them up onto the ship.

Thatch smacked her up on the back of the head, "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!"

A towel was draped over her shoulders, she looked up seeing Marco looking down at her shaking his head, "Did you think before you jumped in after this idiot, yoi?"

She only shrugged and rubbed the towel across her rubbing the salt water off her before she coughed loudly, "Not really," She laughed.

Ace punched her in the arm, "You scared me woman."

"I was worried you might fall in," She argued glaring back at him.

"Well look what happened."

"Not my fault you don't have any balance."

The division commanders surrounded them chuckled at the two as they argued with each other, "You two will want to get cleaned up and get the salt water off yourselves," Marco stated taking hold of both their arms and pushing them towards their quarters.

Marco sighed as he listened to the two continue to argue, he knew this wasn't going to be the first time that Megumi or Ace will take a dip into the ocean trying to rescue one another. He sighed rubbing his temples, these two are such a handful.

AN: I have had this thought for ages, but I am quite glad someone requested it.

Scarlet.


	98. Falling for the Phoenix

Falling for the Phoenix.

Request from Roxie14: Do one on how ace fell in love with Marco.

Ace sighed running his hand through his hair, he had been on this crew for about half a year now he has been with this crew and the thoughts of him actually taking the position of second division commander. It wasn't something he had ever thought of being third in command on a crew after Pops and Marco, he glanced over at the Phoenix who was talking to Thatch and Vista.

He grinned slightly to himself watching the Phoenix as he chuckled with the two of them, two people slipped up next to him, he glanced to his side seeing Haruta and Izo sat either side of him. "So Fire-Fist your eyes have been glued to our Phoenix all evening?" Haruta laughed, "Something you want to tell us?"

"Oh fuck off," Ace mumbled waving them away from him, " I don't know what you are on about."

"Oh of course you don't that's why you have been drooling over him," Izo laughed.

Ace pushed them both away and stepped out of the mess hall and onto the quite deck, he banged his head down onto the railing. He couldn't be gay could he, no he found the Vixen quite appealing when he came across her.

"You alright, yoi?" Marco asked stepping out into the cool night air.

"Y-yeah…." Ace stumbled over his words not looking the man in the eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you have been avoiding me over the last few days, since Pops gave you the option of becoming second division commander," Marco stated.

Ace shook his head chuckling, "No not at all."

"Alright then why won't you look at me, yoi?" Marco asked.

Ace turned and faced the first division commander a large blush formed across his face as the Phoenix's blue eyes, he felt something run down his spine making the man shiver slightly. He never felt like this before his heart thudded slightly in his chest, he felt flushed, confused, happy and…. In love at the sight of the Phoenix.

Marco stepped forward a few paces until him and Ace were practically touching he ran his hand down the fire-fists face, "You want to tell me something?"

"N-N-No…. yes… no… yes…" Ace started arguing with himself.

Marco chuckled slightly watching him as he argued with himself, before he slammed his lips down onto the younger mans. Ace's eyes snapped open wide looking deep into Marcos eyes, he was confused and happy. His own hands threaded up into Marco's hair tugging the man closer slightly, whilst Marco's arms wrapped around Ace pulling him closer.

They broke after a few minutes and Ace breathed heavily looking confused at the older man, "What was that about?"

"Well Izo and Haruta told me that you liked me I just wanted to test the theory," Marco chuckled, "But it seemed like the two of them was right."

Ace grumbled something, "It's not like… I generally think I love you…. Not like a brother but… yeah…"

Marco chuckled and kissed him again, "I can go with that, yoi."

AN: They are so damn cute, Marco is more straight forward than Ace being more errrm…. What do I do.

Scarlet.


	99. Meet the Mother-in Law

Meet the mother-in law

Request from Rankochi: loved the three new chapters. And I'm so curious about Hancock's reaction xD But how about sending Megumi in the past again and making her meet Portgas D. Rouge during her pregnancy? :)

Megumi groaned and rolled across the ground holding her side, she had landed hard on her side she blinked a few times sitting up. She looked around herself to see she was sitting in someone's flower bed, "Are you ok my dear?" A soft voice came from behind her. Megumi tilted her head back, a familiar face came to view, she shook her head slightly seeing it was a woman and not Ace.

"I…. errr…. Fine…." Megumi mumbled.

The woman smiled softly down at Megumi and held her hand out for her, "I am Rogue it's lovely to meet you."

Megumi took the offered hand and stumbled slightly up onto her feet, Rogue sighed and picked the daisy out of her hair, "Megumi…. Nice to meet you two… sorry is this your flower bed?"

Rogue smiled sweetly, "Oh it doesn't matter, they will regrow don't worry about it."

Megumi watched her gently move around the Kitchen making tea, "You know for someone who is meant to be hiding from the marines you are quite trusting," Megumi slapped her hands over her mouth eyes wide.

Rogue slammed the tea pot down and grabbed a kitchen knife threatening her, "Who are you….?"

"Look look," Megumi placed her hands up, "…. I…. I'm Megumi Akiyama…"

"The Celestial Dragon that has just been born….?" Rogue questioned.

"Errr…. Yeah…. And you should be heavily pregnant with your child," Megumi placed her hands out to take the knife from her hand, "I'm sorry… I didn't…. it's complicated…."

"Explain?" Rogue stated.

Megumi explained what had happened that was running from the marines and she fell down and suddenly she awoke in Rogue's flower bed. "How do you know of me?" Came Rogue's next question, then Megumi explained about Ace, she saw Rogue's face brighten up at stories she told her about Ace.

"He seems happy…." Rogue sighed.

"You believe me?" Megumi suddenly questioned surprised that the woman actually believed her, "I mean even I don't believe that I am sitting in front of my partners mother, she watched Rogue as she went round the kitchen making tea, I mean…. Seriously I landed in your flower bed."

Rogue just laughed and placed a cup of tea in front of her, "It's so ridiculous it has to be true."

"So how did you both meet?" Rogue asked, "Ace couldn't of became a marine…. Could he?"

"No no," Megumi laughed shaking her head, "I was engaged to a man and was going to get married and my ship was attacked and I was in the ocean waiting to die and the crew Ace was in found me and then I joined them."

"A celestial dragon going from Dragon to Pirate," Rogue laughed, "Who would of thought."

The two woman continued to talk throughout the evening and Rogue forced her to duck as a group of men walked past, she gave the woman a questioning look as Rogue stood when the sound of knocking was loud in the house. "Hide in the down stairs cupboard," Rogue told her and went to answer the door.

Megumi pressed herself in the cupboard listening to Rogue talk to the marines, this woman sacrifices so much for Ace. He should be proud of her mother.

AN: I see Rogue loving Megumi is she was still alive, glad you liked the three new chapters they were meant to be out yesterday but because of the problem with yesterday a bit of a muddle. Aka in my opinion Boa would of gone nuts if she saw anyone near Luffy that was a girl especially someone she use to know.

Scarlet.


	100. Prehistoric

Prehistoric

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Arigato gozaimass! Could you make a pre historic one? U know caves, dinosaurs mamoth... XD

Megumi giggled as she hopped onto the rocks looking down at the dangerous swamp people her, the green liquid pulled at her. Hoping onto the next rock, she kept the large basket on top of her head. Filled with bright fruit from the trees across the swamp, aka the trees that Marco constantly tells her not to pick from. She heard the large squawk from above her seeing the giant birds flying above her, she laughed softly and stepped back into the cave.

The fire roared loudly in the centre of the cave, she placed the basket down and sat down next to it, taking the dagger out of leopard print dress she slowly started to peel the bright purple fruit and took a large bite. She groaned slightly and felt the juices drip down her chin, she wiped away the juices with the back of her hand.

Footsteps sounded outside the cave, Megumi reached out and grabbed hold of the spear she crouched down low and gently stepped closer towards the entrance of the cave. She was about to pounce on the invader, when a hand shot out and flipped her down. She looked up at the blonde man who sat comfortably on the lower half of her body, the spear had been knocked out of her hand and laid a few feet away from her.

"Hello love, yoi," Marco grinned widely down at her.

Megumi glared slightly and twisted slightly trying to get out from under him, "Get off me bird brain," She growled.

He chuckled leaning down and kissing her on the cheek, before getting up off her and pulling her up to her feet, she glanced past the Marco to Ace who was tugging at a mammoth. "WILL YOU TWO HELP!" He yelled at them, making them both laugh.

They both helped Ace drag the mammoth into the cave, a large grin spread across Megumi's lips she loved mammoth meat it was the best along with the giant eggs which were tasty scrambled. Marco walked over to the fruit basket, "Did you go out over the swamp, yoi?"

Megumi blinked a few times and an innocent smile spread across her lips, "Of course not my love, why would you say that."

Marco picked up a bright red fruit bouncing it a few times in his hand before he took a large bite out of it, "Because these fruits don't grow on this side of the swamp."

Ace walked towards the mammoth giant carving knife in hand, as he started to take off the tusks knowing Megumi would carve designs into the tusks as he started to skin the mammoth. "What meat tonight?" He asked.

"Dark meat, yoi," Marco stated not giving Megumi an option on the matter though the woman was going to be the one who was cooking, Megumi moved the sticks over to the fire setting it up.

"But I don't like the dark meat," Megumi whined.

"Well then I will cook," Ace argued.

"I do want to eat."

AN: WOOP! 100th one shot, this was simple didn't want to do a complicated it, and no problem sweety I always like doing friends requests.

Scarlet.


	101. Shopping

Shopping

Request from Ann T: Thank you for writing that! Could you do one where Megumi goes shopping and forgets the time?

Megumi grinned widely to herself as she walked through Game flicking through the most recent 3ds games, she gasped as she saw Pokemon Art Academy. She picked it up off the shelf and turned towards the Amiibos, she hummed softly and picked up Donkey Kong. She didn't play as him but she had nearly all the Mario ones.

She placed them down on the counter smiling at Bartolomeo as she placed the reward card down on top of the items, "Hello Megumi, how's your game play on HomeTown Story going?" He asked as he rang up items.

"Oh…. Stuck you've played it, you know how difficult it is to complete," She laughed softly.

She placed her debit card into the machine, "How's Luffy doing?" He asked her as he handed her back her cards and receipt.

"Fine, he was in Water 7 last time I spoke to him," She smiled, "See ya next week Bartolomeo."

Megumi stepped out of Game and walked down the shopping centre, she spotted Hmv and Water stones, both her two other favourite stores. She whined before she stepped into the chocolate shop across from Game. She grinned widely as she stepped through the store looking at chocolates before she picked up the truffles that was covered in sugar.

Another bag to add to the large collection of bags, she continued shopping for hours being an heiress who has complete and utter control over her trust found since she had just turned 18 and her father had died. She was rolling in the money in simple terms, she sat in Starbucks Caramel Latte in hand before her phone started to ring loudly.

"Hello?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is, yoi?" Marco asked her.

"eeerrr…. No…." Megumi answered looking around the coffee shop for a clock before spotting one over the counter.

"We sent you out for milk six hours ago!" He yelled at her.

"Oopss…." She murmured.

"You went shopping didn't you?" He asked her.

"Eeerr…. No…." She answered.

"You are an awful liar for a lawyer you think you would be amazing at lying, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"I'll be home in…."

"I'm in the car across the road," He chuckled.

Megumi looked over seeing Marco sitting in his car across from her, she finished her coffee and grabbed the shopping haul waving bye to the girls behind the counter and went to the car. She placed her shopping bags in the back seat smiling at Marco kissing his cheek, "Thank you for not making me walk home."

"What sort of boyfriend would I be if I made you walk home, yoi?" He questioned her.

" A dreadful one," She laughed softly.

Marco started up the car and started their way home, "So what did you get?"

"Stuff for work, games, dvds, books, comics, figures…. You know the normal extremely geeky crap which most of my wage goes on," She laughed.

"I still don't see how you are good with money," He stated.

"I'm not," She laughed.

AN: Game, Waterstones and Hmv are English shops since I was born and raised in England thought it would be easier. Also that is literally my lunch break going through those shops lol.I made it modern because it worked better in my opinon.

Scarlet.


	102. Bed on Fire!

Bed on fire!

Request from Ann T: Could you write one where while they are asleep Ace accidentally catches fire?

Megumi groaned softly as she turned over in the bed and gasped in sudden pain jumping back, she rolled off the bed and looked at the bed and groaned seeing it on fire, "JOZ FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" She screamed loudly. The door burst open and Marco was already out of the bed and kneeling down next to Megumi. He took her injured arm into his hands and started rubbing a burn salve against the bad burn, the loud sound of the fire extinguisher being used to take out the fire on the bed was loud in both of their ears.

Ace finally groaned loudly rubbing his eyes, sitting up slightly confused at the strong stench of burning fabric. He glanced around seeing Marco, Megumi and Joz glaring at him, "Err…. What did I do?"

Megumi made a gesture to the bed and winced as Marco started to wrap the bandage around her injured arm, "Really not noticed the FOAM AND BURNT FUCKING BED?!" She screamed at him making the second division commander wince suddenly at the sudden loud noise.

He glanced around seeing the that the bed well what was left of the bed was covered in foam and the bed was completely burnt. He glanced at Marco was fine whilst Megumi's arm was blistering slightly, "HOLY SHIT! MEGUMI I'M SORRY!" He yelled jumping out of the bed.

Joz groaned looking at the bed for the fifth time he's had to remake that bed for the one to many time, he can't believe this was happening that was it he was going to find fire proof wood. Buying new mattress and bed sheets wasn't the problem, but building the entire bed frame was the problem.

Ace kissed Megumi's shoulder and repeated sorry multiple times feeling guilty for burning Megumi's arm, "I am so sorry love, I didn't mean to…" He murmured kissing her cheek gently.

Marco sighed and face palmed, this has happened way to many times, "How do you do it… you have nearly complete control over your powers, yoi."

"I don't mean to do it," Ace chuckled scratching the back of his head, "I was dreaming I was fighting the marines and then…. Yeah…." He chuckled scratching the back of his head.

Marco sighed and slammed his hand down on Aces head, the second division commander groaned as he dropped to the ground holding his head, "You dumb arse," Marco sighed rubbing his temples.

Megumi sighed rubbing the bandage that protected her wound from the outside world, "It's fine really, it doesn't hurt that much," She smiled weakly at both of them.

"You don't have to lie to protect him love, yoi," Marco told her.

"Hey it's not like I purposely set the bed on fire," Ace argued.

Megumi watched as both of them argued back and forth, over Ace's stupidity and him setting the bed on fire again, Megumi was glad that none of these times have ended up with a permanent scar before something went through her mind.

"Erm…. Guys were are we going to sleep?" Megumi asked.

AN: Oh Silly Ace, ok this is the last one for today going to bed since work in the morning lol.

Scarlet.


	103. Crocodile Meet my Kids

Crocodile…. Meet my kids.

Request from Rankochi: Yes, but how would Boa actually react to the statement that Luffy is gay? :P Rouge is a sweet woman. :) How about one were Crocodile meets the kids :D

Megumi laughed as she watched Crocodiles expression go from plain and bored to utter shock, "You had two children?" He questioned her, "WHEN!?"

"Edward," She pushed her son forward slightly the six year old stepped forward looking up at the man, "Was born just before the war."

"Nice to meet you Mr Alligator," Edward greeted.

Megumi giggled as she watched Crocodile glare at Edward before Megumi knelt down pressing a kiss to her sons head whispering, "It's Crocodile hunny."

"What's the difference?" He questioned.

Crocodile scoffed and noticed the small blonde that was hanging off her mother's back, who's silver eyes starred widely up at him, he held out his normal hand and the two year olds fingers wrapped around his large one. "Who is this little one?"

"Crocodile, this is Umiko… Marco's daughter, she was born two years ago," Megumi smiled.

"This is the reason you have not been seen for the last six years…. Since the war?" He questioned her, Edward stepped forward and reached out to the large golden hook at the end of the mans arm.

"Like you have," She laughed, "Eddie don't stare it is rude."

Crocodile chuckled, "You have question boy ask away?"

"Daddy said that Grandpa Edward took your hand but Papa says it was Uncle Namur…. That took off your hand in one fatal swoop," Edward made the swooping motion.

Megumi watched as Crocodile glared harder at the thought of it, bitten off by a shark fishman it was a terribly clichés way to lose a hand. Though at least it wasn't a bananacator, "So Uncle Namur took your hand off in a fight…"Umiko murmured looking at the man wide eyed, "You must be really strong to go up against him?"

"Yeah remember Uncle Luffy told us how Crocodile went to take Alabasta from Queen Vivi and he beat Uncle Luffy twice," Edward cheered loudly.

"Wait mummy…. How do you know Crocodile…. Wasn't he once a warlord?" Umiko asked her mother.

"Crocodile used to do work for grandfather, my father not grandfather Edward, Roger or Garp," She smiled softly at her children.

"Oh…." Edward murmured, "Mummy told me you were in the war and you saved Daddy that is true?"

Crocodile nodded your head, "Your mother has held a special place in my heart, I knew your mother since she was your age. I saved your 'Daddy,'" He stressed the word looking at Megumi who only smiled sweetly at him, "Because I knew it was going to hurt your mothers heart if she lost your 'daddy.'"

"Crocodile also did it because he didn't want the marines or the world government to win, after taking away his title Crocodile was a bit in a bad mood," Megumi giggled.

Crocodile glared slightly at the Siren, "I was never happy with the world government my dear."

"Is any Warlord, expect Kuma…. But that….. Yeah," She shrugged slightly.

"You must go my dear…" Crocodile warned her, "Marines are swarming this place."

She hugged him quickly, "thank you for everything Crocodile."

"Thank you for saving Daddy," Edward thanked the man.

"It is a pleasure to help, such a family," Crocodile actually smiled at them.

AN: Crocodile adores Megumi and that will be explained in Whitebeard Siren in more detail at a later date. The idea or Namur biting off his hand came from my boyfriend since we were discussing that Whitebeard took it off then he went no it has to be ridiculous. Oh god… Boa finding out Luffy is gay lol, I actually honestly don't ship Luffy that much it's just Law but I prefer Law being with Nami. But it works more for the one shots. Yes Rogue I think would be if we got more of her, but she sacrificed herself for Ace that's a 10000000000 points to her in my book.

Scarlet.


	104. Hello Law

Hello Law

Request from Roxie14: Do one where megumi meets trafalgar law

Megumi sat in the dark corner of the bar, her hood pulled up over the bright pink locks keeping her face from view she glanced up hearing the chair in front of her she glanced up seeing the hand with death tattooed across his fingers. "Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death, North Blue bounty of 440,000,000 belli," Her silver eyes locked with the man's blue ones soft smile across her pink lips, "How can I help the new War lord?"

Law glared at her slightly placing his mug down on the table in front of her, "I am not that new…" Law sighed rubbing his temple, "It is nice to see you again Megumi-ya."

"Yes after our last brief meeting I wouldn't of expected to see you again," Megumi stated, "There is always something Trafalgar… can I help you at all or can I go back to my drink in peace."

"Where is Straw Hat-ya?" He asked her.

Megumi blinked a few times before bursting out into giggles, "Really you think I know where Luffy is, for all I know he is still in fishman island."

"For him being the brother of one of your lovers you would think you would know," Law deadpanned.

Megumi raised an eyebrow at him, "I have not spoken to Luffy since the ringing of the bell at mairneford and excuse me for your information I have rejoined my crew," She glared her hand tightening around the handle of the tankard in her hand.

"Oh really," He smirked at her, "Interesting."

Megumi reached out to grab him by the feathered collar of his hoody, he tutted and wagged his finger, "Careful or the World Government might find the location of the Siren who seems to have vanished for a year."

"You are a dick," She growled slightly before relaxing slightly, "But you saved Luffys and Jimbeis lives so I can't complain. You saved people who means a lot to me even though you had nothing to do with the war…"

"And…. Your…." Law started.

"I have no debt to you Trafalgar," Megumi warned.

"So your partner has not heard from his brother?" Law asked her.

Megumi raised an eyebrow silver eyes twinkled with mischief as she leant forward towards the Warlord, "Something you want to tell me Law-chan?" She questioned sweet innocent smiled spread across her face.

The mans grey eyes narrowed at the pinkette, "So you can't help me Megumi-ya?"

"Nope," She popped her p, "Sorry Trafalgar Shakky mentioned that she did watched them leave sabaody archipelago when I called her the other day, but that's the last bit of Luffy I have heard about him… well expect for what the newspaper has been saying."

Law sighed and downed his drink, "Thank you for your help Megumi-ya, hope we meet again in the future."

"It would be a pleasure," She smiled sweetly at him watching the man turn to walk away from her, "Oh and Law," the warlord in question turned round, "Tell Luffy we will see him near the end."

He tipped his hat to her and a grin across his face, "Will do Megumi-ya."

AN: SO MANY HINTS, lol. But yes Megumi and Law will actually meet in the story but not for awhile anyway.

Scarlet


	105. Genderswap

GenderSwap.

Request from insanity122: I don't remember if you made one where megumi change gender. It would be fun if you could make one please :)

Megumi groaned glaring at the mirror, how the hell had this happen. How on earth had she been turned into a bloke, everything about her had changed her once massive chest was now flat with heavily muscled pecs. She shot past her once 5 foot 7 height was now 6 foot 5. Her long pink hair was now short spikey pink hair, she was more muscular than before. She wore long black combat trousers with knee high brown combat. Along with a purple long sleeved shirt and a black leather vest both of them left open.

"Megumi….?" Ace questioned.

She turned and glared at him, "What the fuck did you do to me?" Her voice was a deep baritone one.

"Wow…." Ace sighed shaking slightly as shivers ran up his spine from the deepness of her voice, it sounded like it was something that rumbled on the ocean floor. "You are quite amazing as a bloke," He murmured slightly dazed.

"I DO NOT WANT A PENIS!" She screamed at him, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"LOOK IT'S NOT…. Oh god…. " Ace murmured looking over at the desk, remembering what he picked up from the last island, "You didn't drink from the purple bottle, it has blue liquid… that one." Ace stated pointing at the purple unlabelled bottle on the deck.

Megumi growled darkly grabbing hold of his shoulders slamming him into the wall, "I am going to kill you," She growled deeply glaring at him. Brown eyes widened as the silver eyes narrowed slightly, "YOU DID THIS-"

She was interrupted at the door slammed open, they both turned seeing Marco standing in the door way, "I am in a middle of a meeting will you both- What the hell happened to you, yoi?" He questioned looking at the male version of his girlfriend.

"Him!" Megumi cried out looking on the verge of tears before she turned walking towards the bed and flopping onto the mattress, "I miss my boobs." She groaned as her face slammed into the mattress this was a first for her. Her face rarely hit the mattress her boobs normally allow her to bounce back across the member to lay on her back.

Marco chuckled slightly sitting down next to her, "Never thought I would hear you say that."

"Shut up…" She mumbled into the mattress.

"Oh it's not that bad," Ace laughed holding up the bottle looking at the content, "How much did you drink?"

"A mouth full…. I think, I was just thirsty and wanted something to drink without going to the kitchen," Megumi murmed.

"Oh four hours top," Ace grinned.

"I AM GOING TO HAVE A PENIS FOR ANOTHER FOUR HOURS!" She yelled jumping up to slam Ace into the wall but was grabbed by Marco and thrown back onto the bed.

"No killing your division commander, yoi," he told her.

"Just a little," She whined scrambling to go kill him.

"Stay," Marco told her.

She sat still glaring at Ace, when she was back in her female form she was going to suffocate Ace with her breasts reminding him reasons why not to turn her into a bloke.

AN: I have been lazy ssshhh I could not be asked to do anything rather than catch up on youtube videos I've missed and tv series catch up. Plus work so yeah. No I haven't done a Megumi gender swap one, this would have been on earlier but my laptop was being fussy.

Scarlet.


	106. They have to grow up

They have to grow up.

Request from Rankochi: I noticed about Crocodile and I'm so looking forward to read about it in Whitebeard Siren. :) Thanks for the chapter! Please do one where the kids leave for their own adventure! Yes, I love the kids! :D

Edward packed up his bag, Umiko stood in the doorway bouncing in the door way the twenty year old looked down at his sixteen year old sister. "You ready?" He asked her swinging the back pack over his back.

"LUFFY!" Their mothers shout sounded above deck before a crash.

"Eddie, come on," Umiko whined wrapping her hands around his arms and tugging him up to the deck, "Mum wants to say good bye first."

Portgas Megumi stood with her back to the door yelling at Luffy, King of the Pirates that she does want a ship by the end of his short visit to the Moby Dick. "I want a bloody ship, Pirate king or not Luffy you break this ship! I am breaking your ship!"

"You wouldn't?" Their uncle questioned her.

They both knew their mother had only cocked her eyebrow as they watched Luffy shrink back nervous grin across his face,

"Oh come on Mum," Edward chuckled wrapping his arm around his mother's shoulder the twenty year kissed his mother's cheek, "You know uncle Luffy is only wanting to play."

Megumi turned to her son hugging him tightly, "Uncle Luffy will drop you and Umiko off in the East Blue, that's where your uncle luffy, sabo and your daddy started off on their adventure."

Umiko slipped up next to her mother hugging the older womans other side, "So we will be just like Daddy?"

"You will be a lot better than your Daddy," Megumi grinned kissing her daughters temples, "You will both be safe," she turned to her son japing him in the chest hard, "You take care of your sister anything happens to her Edward I will come and spank you hard."

"Mum," Edward whined.

"Your mother is right Edward," Marco stepped closer to them both ruffling her sons hair, "I will be after you as well, yoi."

Edward gulped looking at his Papa before grinning slightly, "Course I won't I will take better care of Umiko than I will myself."

"Good," Ace wrapped his arm around his sons shoulder squeezing his son before kissing his daughters head, "Cause remember there are a lot of men who will lay their lives down for your little sister."

"Like I can't take care of myself," Umiko huffed.

"Mothers daughter," Ace murmured.

Megumi elbowed Ace hard in the ribs before kissing Umiko's temple, "You kick those marines arses make your mummy proud."

"I will mum," Umiko smiled softly.

Umiko and Edward stepped backwards from their parents seeing the three smiling brightly at them, "Come on you three," Luffy grinned stretching his arms around his niece and nephew, "We want you to start your adventure as soon as possible."

The two jumped for joy and followed their uncle to the two adjoined ships, "We will see you soon," Ace chuckled waving off.

The crew shouted goodbye to the two of them and Megumi looked on the verge of tears, "I will miss them"

"They have to grow up Megumi," Ace told her.

"I know," She laughed.

AN: Crocodile is one of my favourite war lords, next being Doflamingo lol. We all love the kids I think they are so amazing to write.

Scarlet.


	107. Blackout

Blackout.

Request from chibimanga: Bonjour ! I'm French and pretty bad in English but I decided to test your fictions and I loved it ! Can I ask you a request ? Marco has a blackout because he is sick and worry all the whitebeards pirates, Megumi and Ace decide to take care of him ! That's all ! Arigato gozaimazou !

Megumi heard the loud thud first, she bolted up from her lounging position on the bed and turned round. Deck below her, the thud didn't sound good sounded as if someone had fainted then she heard the shouting and she bolted out the room below the deck. She pushed her way through the crowd, before a gasp tore through her throat.

Marco laid inert on the not moving at all, he looked peaceful asleep but she heard the thud knowing that he has passed out. Many crew members were shouting out get Pops, Ace, Crystal and many others, Megumi fell down on her knees next to him and stroked his hair softly leaning over him.

"Marco?" She questioned, she was confused Marco was an extremely healthy person was never ill the healing flames had always fought of the cold in the winter and any injury was healed. So how was the great Marco Phoenix laying at her feet inert because he had passed out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ace yelled as he pushed through the crowd looking down at Marco, "WHO SAW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Me, Ace," A member of the first division spoke up, "I was just speaking to him and he wobbled slightly before he crashed down on the floor."

Megumi shifted closer to Marco lifting his head up and resting it on her lap continuing to run her fingers through his hair, before she heard Crystal start yelling at the crowd.

"OI! Move out the way the lot of you," Crystal yelled out and Megumi glanced up seeing the head nurse and a handful of her nurses, "What happened here?"

"He just fainted," A few of the men told her.

The nurses moved around Marco lifting him up and resting him on a stretcher, "We will look after him," Crystal told Megumi as the nurses lifted the Phoenix up and moved towards the medi-bay.

It took a few hours and both Megumi and Ace sat outside of the medi-bay, they both heard Pops pacing the deck across from both of them. They weren't looking up they were looking at their feet worried about their partner they both couldn't understand how Marco had just passed out suddenly.

Megumi groaned hitting her head back on the wall a few times before Crystal stepped out glaring down at Megumi, "I know you are worried about him but making a hole in my wall isn't going to help."

Ace jumped to his feet grabbing hold of the top of the woman's arms, "Is he ok?"

"Yes, yes," Crystal chuckled, "Your Phoenix has just exhausted himself he's tired and needed some rest."

The entire crew all released a sigh knowing that Marco was ok, "That's good to hear can we…." Ace started before Crystal hit him on the head glaring at him.

"No, Marco needs sleep and unfortunately for him you aren't the type of person to help him sleep," Crystal stated glaring at the man.

Ace pouted and glared, "Meaning."

Megumi only smiled softly to herself knowing Marco was ok.

AN: Our lovely Phoenix was just tired, lol. I am glad you decided to test my fanfiction and I hope you have enjoyed it up until know, I hope you enjoyed your request and you can again if you want. Honestly your English is better than mine and a lot of people I know. And we were born and raised in England lol.

Scarlet.


	108. Ghost

Ghost.

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: could you make one where they meet ghost megumi?

Ace blinked a few times eyes wide looking on the verge of tears, they had buried her body months ago and now as they stood in her childhood room the white ghostly figure of Akiyama Megumi hovered in front of them.

"How have you both been?" The ghost ask gentle smile on her face.

She had died during the war, they both saw her die she saved Luffy… Aces younger brother she threw herself in front of the attack. Leaving them both to raise a son on their own, "You…." Ace questioned tears in his eyes.

"Hey," She laughed her smile softened slightly, "It's ok. I saved Luffy and that made me happy."

"Ghosts don't stay unless they have unfinished business, just like your elementals Megumi, yoi," Marco stated.

"The outcome of the war?" She asked.

Both of their faces fell slightly, thinking of how the war ended they lost, they lost Pops and their power in the New World. "We lost… Teach came with his crew…. And killed him…. Shanks came and stopped the war," Marco answered.

"And Luffy?" The ghost questioned her.

"We don't know, we haven't heard from him expect when he rang the bell at Marineford three months ago," Ace sighed.

"Edward…?" She questioned again asking about their son.

"He's ok…" Aces tears slipped down his face as he watched the white figure shift slightly stepping towards him, "He won't remember his mum at all…. It's not fair that he won't remember you at all."

She smiled again shaking her head, "It's fine… he has you two and the rest of the crew."

"No female to understand how to take care of a child, yoi," Marco stated.

Megumi laughed softly, "You will both do fine… I promise you… you both need to move on, you both not being able to let go is what is keeping me here."

"How can we let go," Ace argued stepping towards her practically going through her, "You meant so much to use… both and you died protecting my brother that's what I was meant to do."

"No, then the marines would of got what they wanted," She stated.

"NO!" Ace shouted.

Megumi sighed rolling her eyes glancing at Marco, "Will you?"

Marco nodded his head and slammed his hand down onto the back of Aces head, "You are happy…. Nothing that you wanted to do, yoi?" He asked her.

Megumi only nodded her head, "Nothing… well Edward I am worried about him but I know you will both do fine with him."

Marco nodded his head, "We buried you next to Pops…. That ok?"

"Perfect," She smiled.

"I love you and I'm sorry, but I will always remember you," Ace murmured.

Her ghost hand brushed over his cheek and Megumi only smiled softly, "I know you will and I will wait for you."

Those will be her last words to him for years, Ace fell to his knees, "This is my fault…." He murmured.

"No, she's happy, yoi," Marco told her, "That's what matters."

AN: I am working hard to get up to date with these one shots, of course I can hun I hope you enjoyed it.

Scarlet.


	109. Food Fight

Food fight.

Request from Ann T: Could you do one where they are having diner and it becomes a food fight?

Marco sighed as he listened to Megumi and Ace argue for the hundredth time today ignoring them both, he continued reading the newspaper. "WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Ace yelled.

"No why don't you say something smart for once in your life!" She yelled eyes narrowing.

Silver and brown clashed, "You sound like a wailing banshee!"

"I ate the voice-voice fruit you prick!" She yelled.

Aces eyes narrowed again and he picked up the bowl of rice he was eating and threw it at Megumi, the Siren had quicker reflexes than the second division commander. She ducked down and grabbed hold of the side of the table, the bowl of rice shattered against the wall and Megumi flipped over the table slamming her foot down onto the side of the bowl of mash that sat in the centre of the table. The bowl fell his up into the air, she waited as the bowl came down she lifted her leg twirling and slammed her foot into the side of the bowl.

The bowl fell through the air, Ace eyes widened and he ducked making the bowl flying above his head, they watched as bowl flew through the air and slammed into a third division members head. Megumi eyes widened as she watched the mash all fall down at his feet as he lifted the bowl off his head, "Uh oh…." She murmured watching him pick up a bowl of soup.

Ace groaned as the bowl of soup flew through the air and he was going to step out the way but Megumi shoved him face first into the oncoming soup and ducked behind him covering herself from the soup. The entire hall erupted into a food fight, everything was being thrown across the room.

Marco groaned and slipped under the table crossing his legs and rested the newspaper on his news ignoring the chaos outside the table. Megumi dived down behind the bench as desert had started being thrown, she glanced at Marco who only shrugged at her and continued reading his newspaper.

"You ok?" She asked crawling under the table to sit next to him.

He nodded his head reading the article on the Bonney Pirates, "Yep, completely fine, yoi."

Ace continued to throw the food across the hall grinning widely, this was fun giant food fights like this haven't happened in weeks. He couldn't even remember why him and Megumi was arguing, she grabbed hold of his ankle from under the table and yanked him hard.

Ace stumbled slightly and slammed face first into the chocolate cake that was on the table, Ace sat up and glanced around slightly confused not seeing any one around him. Megumi giggled under the table, Ace stood up, "WHO DID THAT!"

Marco rolled his eyes leaning forward and kissed her cheek gently, "You are going to be the death of him, you know that right, yoi?"

"Oh of course I do," She grinned.

She leant closer and leant towards him reading the newspaper as the food fight continued on above them.

AN: Last one…. Maybe tonight it's just gone one in the morning and yeah… sleepy. I hope couples had a lovely valentines day and you singles I hope you spent the day happy.

Scarlet.


	110. Narcolepsy

Narcolepsy.

Request from Ann T: Could you do one where Ace has a narcolepsy attact and uses Megumi as his personal teddybear

Ace jolted up awake and sighed sitting up in the bed running his hands through his hair, he looked down seeing Megumi was still fast asleep. He groaned wishing he was so lucky that she could sleep easily without waking up multiple times throughout the night and then having problems to go back to sleep.

He looked around seeing Marco wasn't on the other side of Megumi or at his desk filing in more paper work, "Must be on night watch…" He murmured before laying back down trying to go back to sleep, he turned and tossed what felt like hours before he sat back up again. He glanced down Megumi's body and looked at her giant chest they were so comfy when he hugged her. He rolled over on top of her and laid down, resting his head in between the two mountains of flesh. Wrapping his arms under her waist he used her as a giant of teddy bear, actually he thought he could fall asleep like this in the cleavage of one the most gorgeous woman on the six seas.

Well he thought so as he felt Megumi move slightly trying to turn, "Ace what the are you doing…" She murmured sleepily rubbing her eyes looking down at him.

He grinned widely up at her, he looked into her half closed tired eyes, "Nothing my love, just go back to sleep."

She yawned stretching up slightly sitting up as she did so Ace slipped down and was now resting in her lap, "What are you doing?" She mumbled softly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to look down at him.

Ace looked at her silently for a few moments before he sighed sitting up in front of her, scratching the back of his head, "I can't sleep, Crystal says it's er…. Nar…colopso…." He could not remember the world for the life of him.

"Narcolepsy?" She questioned.

Ace clicked his fingers large grin across his face, "See what would I do without you."

"I know what I could do without you," She yawned, "Wait… were you trying to use me as a teddy bear?"

"Err…. No….." Ace murmured, even in just the moon light the moment he saw Megumi's eye brow raise he knew he was in trouble, "Yes… I thought…. Maybe just hugging you will help me sleep…"

Her arms wound around his neck and tugged him down with her as she laid back on the bed, the soothing feeling of her fingers running through his hair made him yawn and nuzzle into her chest, "We can give it ago…" She murmured.

Ace fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of her fingers running through his hair, later on that night more coming towards dawn Marco stepped into the bedroom shrugging off his shirt. He was actually expecting a greeting from Ace when he comes off night watch but today the only sound in the room was two steady breaths. He turned around and smiled as he saw both Ace and Megumi were fast asleep, well he knew he could catch a few hours before they both woke up he thought as he slipped into bed.

AN: Ok honestly this might be wrong because I have never heard of narcolepsy before today honestly, so I apologise if it's wrong.

Scarlet.


	111. Slavetrade

Slavetrade

Request from Alana33: Could you maybe make one were the three of them are runaway slaves and they see the sea for the first time or something like that? I'm not sure if this is how it works but I may ask anyways.

Megumi turned around in the mirror looking at the scar on her back, she lifted her long pink hair out the way looking at the scar. She never covered it with a tattoo like Ace did or make sure she never removed her shirt like Marco. But she had tried for years to get use to the scar, but it just reminded her so much of her past.

The circle with three triangles above and one under the circle, her, Ace and Marco were child slaves together for years. Ace and Marco were kidnapped when they were younger to slave traders and Megumi was sold by her father into the trade.

They escaped when they were teenagers, they all killed their master Marco was five years older than her and Ace. So at the age of twelves and seventeen they all killed their master, Megumi shivered watching as the fat man's face turn purple and he struggled under her hands.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked over her shoulder, they had been sailing on the seas for thirteen years. They destroyed the slave traders that captured Ace and Marco, she found her family and destroyed them.

_A eleven year old Megumi stood in front of her master, than man was in his late thirties so fat that the ground shook under his feet when he walked, he beckoned her closer with one she stepped closer and his beefy hand reached out running it's greasy fingers through her long pink hair. He liked hair long, she was never allowed to touch her own hair only the other servants… no slaves were allowed._

"Megumi, yoi?" The Captain of the Phoenix Pirates stepped into their bedroom, he winced at the sight of the large scar across her back.

"You ok Marco….?" She asked dropping her back down covering her bare back.

"Yes I'm fine, Ace was saying you were a bit off in training today?" Marco asked.

They escaped and wanted to destroy the Celestial Dragons all of them, but the Revolutionary Army wasn't for them. They became pirates and left disaster in their wake both younger pirates made Marco their Captain without letting him have a say in edge ways.

"Yeah just…. Thinking that's all," She smiled softly at him over her shoulder. She reached back for the purple bottom up shirt with their jolly roger on the back it was a simple skull but instead of the cross bones under the skull it had a pair of flaming wings instead. Marco stopped her from placing the shirt back on, he knelt down slightly behind her and pressed a kiss to the centre of the scar.

"They won't get you… it's ok," he hugged her gently around the waist.

"I know just…."

"The scars are ours till the end, yoi," Marco told her.

Megumi knew he was right no matter what they did the dark shadows of the slave trade loomed over their heads, but they were free as long as they looked forward.

AN: Hello Alana, no you're never too late, some of these are connected straight to like her devil fruit but others on how she meets people won't be honestly because I don't want to write what I will do because it will give you spoilers for the Whitebeards Siren. I honestly love writing dark angsty stuff, there is one I am working on but that's for another character lol. I made it when they were older and Megumi was reflecting back on it, I hope that's ok for you. No problem.

WHOOP! I am practically up to date with requests, yeah I really haven't done much fanfiction work… I've been lazy yes but I have a request from Phoenix and then all done so I do expect to hear more from you lot.

Scarlet.


	112. Virus

Virus:

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: I missed you! TT where have yoi been ?!Happy valentines for you who isnt single and happy weekend to those are single XD anyway, can you make a story where theres a virus spreading and is deadly

They all had been fine when the virus had hit the world, it wasn't something like a zombie apocalypse it was just a disease. Well that's what everyone thought at first, people would suddenly come down with the cold, which they were in winter so they expected it to be gone in a few weeks. But after two months, everything changed peoples skin started to flake off rapidly, bleeding from the pores in the skin and then there organs will start failing, some people didn't get the illness but this was humanity's last stand everyone knew it.

Megumi removed the mask as she stepped back into her home, though a good chunk of humanity had been killed off in the first wave of this disease or virus. Megumi and her two partners were fine from the first wave they had lost so many friends though Marcos brother Thatch and Aces Grandpa were some the first to catch the disease.

The masks came in when people started to die, she remember when they came in people laughed but those were the people that got caught by the second wave.

"How was work?" Ace asked in the doorway watching her as she removed the bags from her shoes and place them in the box.

"Ok…. Bit of a ho ha, when someone with the virus walked past but yeah…. How's Marco….?" She asked.

Marco worked out the country a lot after the company fell a few years ago he went back to the army, the virus destroyed the import business and he went back to doing what he was comfortable doing.

Ace shook his head, "Sorry haven't heard anything."

She sighed and shaking her head slightly, "I'll go put on dinner."

Later on that evening Megumi and Ace sat down on the sofa watching television when someone knocked on the door. Megumi got up off the sofa and went towards the door, she grabbed her mask and placed it on as she answered the door. Two men dressed in full military uniform stood with a grim look across their faces. Both men removed their hats, "Miss Akiyama…. Is Mr Portgas home as well?"

"ACE!" Megumi yelled.

She heard him scrambling in the next room and he burst into the hallway with his mask half put on, "What…?"

"Mr Phoenix, we aren't too sure on his condition, he has asked for both of you," One the man told them.

A few hours laters both Ace and Megumi stood behind the glass wall watching Marco sleep, Kaya stood next to them explaining to both of them they were just taking precautions. He was complaining about a fever earlier on that week, but they were based in Alabasta so it could be heat stroke but they didn't want to risk it.

Megumi was sure it was heat stroke his face was bright red, though his breathing sounded find not blocked slightly, she rested her head on the class watching him. Time will tell, they just have to wait.

AN: I miss you too…. Sorry I'm a horrible author L Work literally it's just been work, I've been getting home cooking dinner having a shower and gone thud on the sofa with a movie lol. I hope you had a nice valentines day… my boyfriend brought me the sugar figure I was so excited. Plus I think I have another three surprise figures in the post I am so excited lol.

Scarlet.


	113. Dancer

Dancer

"I wouldn't if I was you," A voice came behind Ace, he turned his head seeing Bon Clay his younger brother liked the okama from some reason. The bar tender shook his head, noticing Aces eyes had been glued to the stage, "She's Crocodiles favourite she's not going to speak to you."

The dancer on the stage shook her hips to the beat of the music her arms twirled above her head, she breasts were covered by solid purple material, silver coins dangled from the bottom of the bra and silver wires decorated the bra. Her arms were wrapped in silver ribbons which twirled around her. A long skirt covered her legs but the purple material was see through and didn't leave much to the imagination of the men in the room.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

His eyes never leaving her as she bent backwards her hands planting on the floor behind her and she flipped through the air the skirt fluttered around her as she landed back on her feet. Twirling around, her bright silver eyes never made contact with the crowd and her pink her fell around her.

"You must be new here," Bon Clay chuckled, "Megumi is Crocodiles prized dancer, he wouldn't let anyone touch her."

As the soon as the song finished the woman bowed smiling sweetly and turned walking back behind the curtains, Megumi sighed as the curtain closed and gasped as she slammed into a feathered body, "Mr Doflamingo…. Sir," Megumi greeted going to bow but his large hand cupped her face forcing her to look up at him.

"It's lovely to see you again my dear," He grinned at her.

"Mr Doflamingo you know Mr Crocodile does not like other people touching me," Megumi tried to pull back away from him but the tall man had literally backed her into a corner.

"HEY!" A voice shouted from behind them, "The lady said her boss does not let others touch her."

Megumi couldn't see the man that told Doflamingo to get away from her, Doflamingo chuckled and pushed away from her, "Mr Portgas how is the old man doing?"

Ace glared slightly, "Fine after your stupid mistake that nearly cost him his life."

Doflamingo chuckled, "Oh it was just a harmless joke Mr. Portgas."

Megumi sunk back against the wall not saying anything, another shadow stood over her, "Daz…." She sighed slipping past him to stand behind him.

"Mr Crocodile is looking for you," Daz stated.

Megumi nodded her head, "By the way…. Doflamingo broke the rules, the other man….. made him stop."

Daz smiled down at her and watched as she walked off down the hall ignoring the three men, "Mr Doflamingo you and I both know that Mr Crocodile does not like people touching his prize, we will ask you nicely to leave."

Doflamingo huffed and left, "Tell Old Crocos I will see him next week."

Ace watched as Doflamingo stalked out the night club, "Thank you Mr Portgas for keeping an eye on her."

"It's a pleasure," Ace grinned.

Later on that day Megumi stood in her dressing room, the black haired man from earlier stood in her mind. She smiled brightly twirling around, she wanted to see him again and maybe she can break her chains to crocodile.

AN: So this has been on my mind for awhile, basically modern au were Megumi is a dancer in Baroque works night club and works for Crocodile. It was going to be slightly darker but…. If I went any darker I might of scarred you lot off.

Scarlet.


	114. Doflamingo

Doflamingo

Request from Rankochi: Don't say you are a horrible author! I have rarely seen, or rather I have never seen, such a good author like you! I mean most only publish once every months or even less (me being on hiatus for years). You are a really dedicated author. ;) Please, do one where Megumi meets an annoying Doflamingo! :D

Megumi sighed as she walked through the castle of Dressrosa she knew the history behind this island, what Doflamingo did it to it. After the war she wanted to destroy this Warlord for what he did to Little Oars Jr. during the war along with Atmos.

She knew something was off, she pulled the hood further up her head she had just read of the alliance between Luffy and Law in the morning paper and Doflamingos resign from the Warlord. She silently cheered to herself as she pushed the door open, she can destroy this man without an repercussions from the marines.

She gasped at the sight of the room, four large chairs sat in a line in the room all with card sets carved into the top of the seat. A pedestal stood in front of the chairs in front of the large bay windows, a large grin broke out across her face as the one thing she had snuck into Dressrosa.

On a plumb pillow on top of the pedestal sat Aces devil fruit, she lost him during the war it was all her fault. She was going to make it up to their son, letting her son have his father's devil fruit Portgas D. Edward will be the next eater of the mera mera no mi.

She closed the door softly behind her, she could hear the roaring of the crowd outside the windows as she stepped closer to the pedestal, "Oh Ace…" She murmured as her fingers brushed the side of the devil fruit.

"Well…. Well… Looks like I have caught myself a Whitebeard Pirate," A dark chuckle came from behind her.

Megumi's eyes snapped open wide as she tried to turn to look at the man that loomed in the doorway, "Doflamingo," She hissed.

Her entire body was frozen solid, "Well Miss Akiyama, it's been a while two years…. Well a bit longer than that. The war when you were screaming over your lovers body."

"SHUT UP!" She roared at him trying to struggle against her invisible bounds.

He tutted softly and twisted his fingers and Megumi was forced to turn round to face him, his hand reached up and pushed her hood down her pink hair fanned out around her as she looked up at him. Silver eyes sparkled with anger, "Not a nice why to act to your host."

"You are not my host you bastard," She hissed.

Doflamingo sighed rubbing his temples before grinning as he snapped his hand back and Megumi stumbled into him. "Oh no I'm not, because I have a little thief in my home do I not?" He questioned her cupping her face forcing her to look up at him.

"I am taking back what belongs to my crew," She growled.

She gasped as his hand tighted on her jaw forcing her mouth open slightly, "Be careful Siren at the moment I can turn you over to an Admiral, force you to be a slave here or hand you over to Kaido…. And bet none of those ideas you like," He chuckled.

I'm so screwed, she thought to herself looking back into her own silver eyes.

AN: Ah you make squeal in happiness…. Honestly I have only just written the first 100 words for chapter 32…. So I kinda feel bad. I stopped their because I felt like if I continued this would of gone a lot darker.

Alana: It's fine I try to do all requests that our given only if I don't know or can't remember a series I won't do it. I'm glad you really like it, I am an extremely fast typer and reader so when I get into something I'm done. I love all requests that have been given to me you are amazing fans, happy post valentines lol.

Scarlet.


	115. Crush

Crush

Request from Rankochi: Only saying the truth! In my opinion, it's also good to take your time because if you rush it too much it won't be as good. Got another idea! Please do one where Umiko has a crush on one of her parent's friend, like some one a lot older than her, but you know the kind of silly idolisation crush that little girls get. I want to see Ace's and Marco's reaction, especially given that Marco is also a lot older than Ace and Megumi. xD

Megumi knew her daughter well though the teenager never liked to admit it, Megumi watched her daughter from the railing as she spoke with Robin about Uranus. Robin glanced over at the fifteen year old and laughed, "It seems as if Miss Umiko has a crush on the swordsman."

Megumi chuckled as she watched Umiko blush brightly as Zoro passed her, "I bet you her fathers will be thrilled of this."

"Be thrilled of what?" Ace asked, Megumi jumped as she felt the man's arms encircle her waist.

Megumi turned suddenly and slapped him hard in the chest, "Do not do that," Megumi hissed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ace waved his wife off before smiling at Robin, "What will I be thrilled about Robin?"

"Your lovely daughter seems to be interested in your brothers first mate," The woman chuckled.

Megumi sighed knowing this was not going to go well as she watched Ace start to try make calculations within his head, "But…. But…. He's so old…."

Megumi sighed as she listened Robin chuckle to herself as Megumi forced herself not to strangle her husband, "Marco is twenty years older than us do you forget that?" She questioned.

"But that's different," He argued.

"I will speak to you in a bit Robin," Megumi smiled at the Archaeologist before grabbing Ace by the ear and dragged him across the deck.

Edward looked confused as he watched his mum drag his dad across the deck muttering to herself, he knew dad must have pissed mum off she never mutters to herself unless she was on the verge of wanting to murder someone. Umiko on the other hand had not removed her eyes from the green haired swordsmen since he stepped onto the Moby Dick.

Marco glanced up from the paper in front of him as he heard his door slam open, they only two people on this ship that don't knock is Ace and Megumi. He looked up seeing both of them but Megumi looked furious, "What has he done know, yoi?" He asked as his wife dragged his husband across the room and dumbed him in the chair in front of him.

"Want to tell him Ace?" Megumi questioned.

"All I said was that Umiko is too young to think about dating my brothers first mate," Ace argued.

Marco blinked a few times looking between the both of them, "Our Umiko?" They both nodded, "NO WAY IN HELL!" Marco yelled slamming his hands down on the desk standing up.

Megumi groaned rubbing her temple, "Umiko is a fifteen year old teenager or have you two forgotten that. It is a crush and will most likely be over in a few days."

"And what if Zoro peruses?" Marco questioned her.

"Did you two forget the wedding we attended about 6 months after Sabos and Koalas, Zoro is married to Mizuki remember Shanks daughter?"

"Oh….." Ace murmured grinning scratching his head, "Yeah…. Just a crush."

"It better be, yoi."

Two yells of pain filled Robins ears making the woman chuckle knowing Megumi had just bashed her husbands heads together.

AN: It is I do admit and my laptop helps that by randomly turning it self off when I'm using it and haven't saved lol. But thank you that makes me feel better. Note Mizuki is from the Golden Eyed Princess just incase you were wondering.

Phoenix my dear I don't watch TV Dramas that often could you give me a bit more before I start because I don't want to mess up.

Kaguya I am sorry to say I don't watch Stargate any type of it, I don't watch Sci-fi that often like Doctor who and that's it honestly.

Scarlet.


	116. Gender bent part 2

Gender bent part 2

Request from Kat: I love your stories! They are amazing and I really enjoy reading them :) I can't wait to read more of Whitebeard's Siren and more of this one as well!

If it's ok can I make a request? How about Megumi meeting genderbent version of herself? Just a thought.

Keep up the great work!

Megumi blinked a few times groaning as she rubber her eyes sitting up in the bed, she then screeched and flew out the bed at the sight of the man in front of us, "Hey, hey," The man chuckled kneeling down next to her and holding his hand out for her. "it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you," His voice felt like velvet against her ears.

"Holy hell…. It's like a gender bent mirror…." Megumi murmured.

Honestly her male self was extremely handsome she was actually surprised, well chiselled jawline high cheek bones. Megumi blinked a few times her own silver eyes starred back at her, his own pink hair fell across his temple.

"You ok?" He chuckled.

Megumi took his offered hand, he pulled her gently up onto her feet she fell forward a few steps and gasped as she slammed into a rock hard muscular chest, "Holy hell this are like rocks."

The man chuckled slightly, "Nice to know they are appreciated."

Megumi blushed brightly and pushed away, "Holy hell, I'm sorry… I don't normally drool over people like this but seriously," Megumi patted one of his abs, "These things are rocks."

The man chuckle, "The names Matthew and who might my female doubles name might be?"

"Megumi… Akiyama…." She answered still in awe over her double.

"Celestial Dragon?" he questioned her.

She nodded, "And yourself?"

"Lowest of the low," he stated, "Born and raised in the slums only just left…. Joined the Revolutionary army."

"Oh wow…. Wait how did I end up here?"

"Oh Anne and MacKayla brought you here…." Matthew told her.

"Wait they aren't your…."

"Girlfriends yes…. Look I know it's weird but…."

"Marco and Ace are my boyfriends too…."

"Holy Crap that's werid…."

"Really?" Megumi questioned him, "Ok this is getting weirder than it even should ever be… I mean first gender bent Marco and Ace now I'm looking at a gender bent version of myself and know to top this weird knicker boker glory of weirdness off you are telling me you are also dating the gender bent versions of my boyfriends?"

"Is she ranting, yoi?" Marco asked from the doorway of the small hut.

Matthew chuckled, "I deal with two woman all the time this one is nothing on them two."

Marco chuckled walking into the room, "How you feeling?" He asked Megumi.

The Siren blinked a few times looking back and forth between the two men, "YOU ARE OK WITH THIS?" She screamed pointing at Marco.

The Phoenix chuckled and patted her on the head, "Hey you are in the new world you really should be used to the weird and wonderful crap."

"Excuse me unlike you I was born in the New World and there is a large difference between the weird and wonderful. TO LOOKING INTO A GENDER BENT MIRROR."

Marco sighed rubbing his temples, "You are just being difficult, yoi."

Megumi blinked a few times stunned before sighing, "I still do not agree with this."

Marco chuckled, "Never expected you to love."

AN: Thank you, hope you like it.

Scarlet.


	117. Sold as a Slave

Sold as a Slave.

Request from Ann T:

I so love your stories Could you write one where Megumi gets kidnapped and is sold as a slave, and the boys save her?

Megumi grimaced in disgust as the porky man's hand brushed the curve of her waist she never had felt so sick in her entire life as he continued to stroke her waist. He was disgusting there was something wrong with this man, she winced slightly as the chain around her neck was tugged down.

Megumi stumbled slightly and was forced down onto her knees in front of him, hi greasy hand ran through her hair, "Such a pretty pet you are." Megumi would of groaned if the chain around her neck wasn't seastone she would of screamed at him and destroyed his head.

Ace paced the Moby Dick glancing back at the island, this was ridiculous he turned his back for five seconds and when he turned back Megumi was gone and he saw slave trader running off. He found the slave trader and Marco had got the information they needed.

"So my sweet little pet, Would you past me my coat," He ordered her from across the room, the man was familiar to Megumi and she remembered why.

He was going to the be the man she originally meant to marry before she ate her devil fruit, arranged marriages was a major thing for Celestial Dragon only Princes and Princesses were the only type of people they were allowed to marry outside of Celestial Dragon.

She couldn't remember the kingdom he was from and honestly he did not care, she placed the coat over his shoulders and brushed them down slightly. He grabbed hold of the chain around her throat and tugged her forward, "Little pet going to come for a walk."

When this chain was off her she was going to strangle him with the actual chains, he grinned widely at her before he tugged her out the room.

Ace and Marco stepped onto the island and looked at the castle in front of them, the slave trader told them Megumi had been sold to the prince that lived here. They were going to get her back before the sun was going to set over this island today.

Megumi was actually going to strangle this man, he was arrogant, pig headed and just in simple terms a douche.

"What do you think of the new pet?" He asked tugging Megumi forward to his friends.

"Wait isn't that…"

"Celestial Run away Megumi Akiyama," The prince chuckled, "The one and only."

"Wow… looks better than her bounty picture," One of his friends chuckled.

"Yeah and unfortunately for you, Your Majesty we will be taking her back, yoi," Megumi's eyes snapped open wide and she turned nearly chocking herself on the chain.

Marco and Ace glared at the prince who held her chain, Ace flew across the room fist alight with flame and he slammed his hand down into the side of the princes face. Marco swept Megumi up into his arms as the chain fell limply on the floor and carefully he unwound it from her throat,

"You alright?" He questioned touching her cheek softly.

"Yeah…" She murmured looking at the chain on the floor before she kicked the chain towards the prince, "No more being controlled by a pig."

AN: Stupid egostistcal princes, at least Megumi has the boys to come save her. My shift button screwed up again so yeah.

Scarlet.


	118. Never Hurt their Children

Never hurt their Children.

Request from Kaguya: alls good well I got to ask if you would then be willing to do one where umiko and edward (older I say around 19-20)get captured by marines and their parents come to save them ? id like to see how the parents would react to their kids getting beaten up for "justice" as it were and how well umiko and edward take to said treatment

"WHAT!" The entire of the Moby Dick shook at the sound of the Siren shouting everyone on the ship froze, "THAT'S IT SET SAIL FOR MARINEFORD!"

Edward winced listening to his sister cry out in pain, this was inhumane and the Marines say they are the justice no they are the devils themselves. He winced as he tried to sit up, his hands wrapped round his ribcage he knew a few was broken. Bloody hell, he was twenty and he was wishing his mother was here, she was always the one when he was a kid he would go to when he was upset or had a bump.

He propped himself up against the wall, he hoped Mum was ok he knew she would be panicking when she heard they were here.

Megumi threw her hair up into a large bun as she stepped off the Moby Dick and waltzed through Marineford, many marines had frozen not knowing what to do as one the most wanted woman actually walked into marineford…. Willingly?

Umiko looked up as heard fitting come outside the window, she got up slowly to look through the window and her eyes widened as she saw Uncle Luffy and Sabo, along with Aunt Koala in a large crowd of people.

"Eddie….?" Umiko asked into the dark.

"They are coming for us… aren't they," Edward weakly chuckled.

"WHOS GOOD IDEA WAS IT TO TAKE MY CHILDREN!" Their mothers voice bounced through the walls.

Megumi smirked as she watched many marines scatter at her feet as she slammed her staff down onto the path in front of her. Ace and Marco were either side to her keeping the marines away as she walked through headquarters towards the cells.

The prison guards eyes widened as the eyes of three angry parents locked onto him, "Oh shit…." He murmured.

Ace jumped first slamming him into a wall, "Oh shit indeed," Ace growled.

Marco stepped upwards slamming the man's head into the wall, "Where are, our children?"

He pointed to the door the children were behind and Megumi snatched the keys from his belt and ran towards the door throwing it open.

Umiko groaned as the light hit her eyes, she looked towards the door and the first thing she saw was soft pink hair, "Mummy…?"

Megumi's were wide at the sight of Umiko's bruised and bloodied body, "Umiko…" She whispered skirting towards her daughter and landed on her knees.

"Mummy," Umiko sobbed into her mother's chest as she hugged her mum tightly, "I was so scared."

"Sshh… Ssshhh…. It's ok…. Mummys here," Megumi whispered softly.

Edward stepped forward limping slightly, "Mum…."

Megumi let out a gasp, Edward was in a worse condition than Umiko, "Oh Eddie…." His mother murmured holding out her hand to him, he dropped down next to his mother and hugged both her and his sister tightly.

Marco and Ace soon joined the trio wrapping their arms around them, "We will destroy them for this, yoi," Marco growled.

Ignoring the sound of the war outside, the parents comforted their children promising revenge to anyone who thinks to hurt their children again.

AN: I see them declaring war on Marines for hurting their children like that and the moment Sabo and Luffy find out they are on the bandwagon as well.

Scarlet.


	119. Over Protective Brother

Over Protective Brother.

Request from Rankochi: Umiko, boys and the guys of their family. That girl won't have an easy dating life xD Please do one where Eddie plays the very overprotective brother and Umiko gets really annoyed! :D

Umiko smiled sweetly at the blue haired boy who sat across from her, the seventeen year old was having a nice time for once being able to chat to someone withy complete ease. She could see her mother talking closely with the bar tender, or her taking the bar tenders eyes down her mother's shirt.

"You have such pretty eyes, such a rarity…. Like you," The boy grinned to her.

Umiko blushed softly at the boy, "You are such a charmer aren't you?"

"Well there is no need to be charming when it's telling the truth," He smiled at her.

Edward sat a few tables away speaking with some of his crew members when he heard his sister giggle loudly; he turned his head and saw someone leaning into his sister. Edward stood automatically stood when he saw the boys hand brush a blonde lock out of his sister's face.

Umiko groaned weakly as she watched her brother start coming towards her table, one day just one day she wished he would not play over protective brother who will kill any man who came within five feet of her. "You alright?" The boy asked her.

Edward grabbed hold of the boy by the back of his collar and growled in his face, "NO she isn't because of weridos like you."

The boy blinked a few times, "Shit…. You are Portgas D. Edward Captain of the Phoenix Pirates…." He glanced back at Umiko, "…. Oh fuck…"

"OH fuck in deed," Edward growled, "Why do you think you can flirt with my baby sister?"

"Sister…." The boy turned to Umiko who had sunk down in her chair as everyone in the tavern excluding her mother had turned to look at them expecting a bar brawl, "Portgas D. Umiko…. First mate of the Phoenix Pirates…." He scrambled back Edward let go of his collar and smirked as he watched the man run out of the tavern.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Umiko yelled at her brother.

"ME YOU WERE LETTING SOME STRANGER DROOL OVER YOU LIKE A DOG!" Edward yelled back.

The crew mates slowly stepped backwards the siblings got on every well but when they were angry at one another the crew knew not to be in any arm range or throwing range for that matter.

"WILL YOU STOP PLAYING OVER PROTECTIVE BROTHER I LIKE THE ATTENTION YOU DON'T SEE DAD AND PAPA LIKE IT WITH MUM!"

"THEY ARE EXCATLY LIKE IT WITH MUM!"

"I WANT SOME FUN AND ALL YOU DO IS RUIN IT!"

"I AM TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE NOT HAVE YOU KIDNAPPED BY SOME STRANGER!"

"AND IF I DID GET KIDNAPPED I WOULD RATHER HAVE SOMEONE ELSE THAN YOU SAVE ME!"

"OK FINE NEXT TIME I WILL LET YOU… OW!" Edward yelled.

Umiko whined rubbing the bump on her hair, "Mum what the hell…"

Megumi had slammed both their heads together, "You are New World Pirates bloody behave like it."

"Sorry,…." They both murmured.

"Edward, when your sister starts dating someone… you will be nice and polite understood?" Megumi scolded her son.

"But…" Megumi glared at Edward, he murmured, "Yes Mum."

AN: The only people in Umiko's life I see who will be happy her dating, Umiko, Izo and Haruta. Well with Luffy and Sabo being her uncle, garp being her grandfather, ace and marco being her dads…. I don't think anyone would dare.

Scarlet.


	120. You lost the bet

You lost the bet.

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: Oh!, oh! Oh! I have another, just forget about the other one please Make one where Ace and Marco lose a bet and has to dress up as a girl

Izo grinned as he watched Ace and Marco both lose their bet to Megumi, the girl was cruel a lot of the time but this one takes the biscuit as they both handed the belli's over to her which she folded and tucked in her bra. They went to turn before she tutted, "We have one more part of this bet."

Izo didn't get to see the other half of the bet till later on that day but Megumi got to have all the fun in the world as she dressed her two partners up. She had taken some of Izo's wigs earlier on that day, Marcos was a long blonde one which had a light wave to it whilst Aces on the other hand was tight ringlets in deep midnight black.

She couldn't believe that both boys were letting her go fully out on this waxing their legs as well, whilst Ace argued it slightly Marco just stated if she was going to force them to dress up as woman, which Megumi argued it was part of the bet they had to go full out.

Megumi sat down on Marcos lap running the blusher brush across his cheek bones, Marco continued to glare at her which she only smiled in reply of as she brushed the blonde wave out of his face. "I hate you for this, yoi," Marco grumbled at her,

Megumi only grinned and pecked him on his bright pink lips for the only time in his entire life it was Marco who would leave the lipstick mark on Megumi. His eyelashes were long and blue along with his nails whilst his lips were bright pink and cheeks was a soft pink.

Ace sat on the bed with smoky eyes and bright red lips, he wore a tight body con long sleeve dress which went down to his knees with a large black belt and tall black high heels. Whilst Marco wore and off the shoulder blue dress which flared out at the knees, silver high heels and a tiny silver belt hanging off his hips.

"You are cruel," Ace stated.

Megumi smiled brightly, "A bet is a bet, I knew I would win this one anyway."

"How on earth did you know when Luffy would enter the new world he would team up with Traflgar Law," Ace grumbled, "He's my brother I should know this stuff."

Megumi only winked and jumped back off Marco's lap placing the make up brushed back down on the desk, "Now you have to sit through dinner and that's it then I promise you can get out of it."

Both men grumbled as they headed towards the dinning room, cat calls and wolf whistles followed them as they walked through the moby dick. It was Izo who broke into laughter and not Thatch to the trios surprise, though Thatch's jaw did hit the ground at the sight of his best friends.

"Holy hell girl," Izo grinned as she slipped into her seat next to him, "You got them good."

"Oh I know," Megumi laughed.

AN: Here you go hunny hope you like it.

Scarlet.


	121. I remember you?

I remember you?

Request from Water-Fox-Raine: I just love your one shots. I would like to see one where Shanks meets Megumi and Ace and remembers them from when they went into the past and met Roger with crew.

Shanks blinked a few times as he first properly laid his eyes on the famous woman Siren for the first time in person and not on a bounty poster or a fleeting glance. She was tall slim, curvy in all the right places actually Shanks was surprised his eyes didn't pop out of his head and roll across the deck.

But no he remembered her from when he was young, when he was travelling back with Roger, back in the good old days when the marines weren't as dull as they are now. But no he didn't think this girl was a relation to the woman him and the crew met in the woods arguing with a man when he was younger. No this was the exact copy of the person, which in no way could be possible that was over twenty years ago. It could not be the same person…. Could it.

Megumi felt eyes on her from across the deck and she suddenly turned, the Yonko that had saved them from the war Red Haired Shanks was starring exactly at her as if he had seen a ghost. It had been a handful of years since the war know and she knew Marco and Shanks had become good friends but the way he was staring at her made her uncomfortable.

"You alright hun?" Ace asked her slipping up next to her.

"Remember that month we were stuck going through portal after portal ending up in different times?" She questioned him her eyes locked on Shanks who looked about five seconds away from fainting.

"Yeah what about it?" Ace questioned remembering that crazy month in which he had pissed off a woman with a devil fruit that could send people through time, thinking of it he had a habit of pissing dangerous woman off.

"I think Shanks remembers us," She stated.

Ace's eyes grew wide with a panic and he rushed across the deck slamming into the Yonko and covering the older mans mouth before the red haired man can shout anything out. They had seen a lot of people who they shouldn't over before the finally landed back in their own time.

Shanks voice was muffled against Aces mother and the flare- flare eater dragged him away into the Captains quarters before anyone noticed anything Megumi shut the door right behind him, Shanks shoved Ace away and went, "Explain?" He ordered.

Megumi dove in and explained everything that had happened to them after the events of Dressarosa, the meeting the of the strange woman with the ability to throw them through portal after portal, she glanced over the people they had met and then told him they landed back in their time a month later.

Shanks was silent for a few moments and the pair thought he was going to think they were completely bonkers, but he burst out laughing a large grin across the mans face, "That is awesome… wish I could time travel."

Megumi giggled softly shaking her head, well at least their time travel stunt will be kept quite.

AN: Thank you very much, I hope you like your one shot.

Scarlet.


	122. I thought you were mad at me

I thought you were annoyed at me.

Request from Alana33:

I've got another request, could you maybe make one where Ace and Marco are so busy they are neglecting (and I mean, really ignoring, giving the cold shoulder, etc) Megumi in order to get their paperwork (or pranks in Ace's case XP) done? And Megumi gets mad/ boiling mad / a new level of pissed / or reallyreallyreally sad /depressed. Actually, whatever you feel like writing, anything would be just as awesome.

"Not, now Megumi I am busy, yoi," Marco snapped not looking up from the paper work as the pen worked fast across the paper.

Megumi flinched and stepped backwards before mumbling, "Sorry…."

She left the room silently her head bowed, pink hair shielding silver shinning eyes as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she walked through the Moby Dick. He never had time for her anymore, it was always paper work, paper work and more paper these days all she wanted was to lay in bed and hug basically nothing that would take him away from his work for too long.

She heard a loud chuckle and her face brightened up slightly, Ace would be there for her when she needed a hug he said he would always be even if it was stupid little things. She stepped into the room and smiled the rest of the division members nodded at her and Ace looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned suddenly.

Her face fell again he sounded annoyed at her, "Nothing…. Don't worry about it."

The door softly closed behind her and Ace turned back to the annoyed faces of his division members, "What?"

"Don't you realise when your girlfriend is upset for the love of One Piece Ace, she looked as if she was going to burst into tears the way you just spoke to her," Matthew scolded his division commander.

Ace paused for a few seconds taking back in the look that flashed across her face and he threw his cards down onto the table and slammed the chair back, "MEGUMI!" He yelled running out the room.

He looked left and right multiple times trying to determine which way the Siren had gone but he couldn't see a single trace of the pink haired woman, he took a quick dash towards their bedroom and slammed open the door.

Marco glared slightly before pausing seeing the worried look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Where is Megumi?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know she was in here earlier asking something about…. What's happened?"

Ace explained to him as fast as the second division commander could explain that she looked on the verge of tears when he snapped at her for interrupting his card game. Marco felt guilt wash over him as he had just brushed her away for seeing her as an annoyance as he was trying to do his paper work.

"We are in a huge amount of trouble if Pops finds out," Ace groaned.

"Pops finds out what…." A soft voice questioned from the door way, they both turned to see Megumi standing in the door way looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

Ace moved first wrapping his arms tightly around the siren, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap," He whispered softly in her ear running his hands through her hair.

Marco then wrapped his arms around both them squeezing them, "So am I…. just stress…."

"You both haven't spoken to me all day and it's mid afternoon," She sniffed, "I thought you were annoyed at me."

"No love," Marco chuckled, "never, yoi."

AN:As many requests as you have my dear I will do them, I never think the gender bender ones are good I'm never a 100% sure when I post them. But I'm glad you like them.

Scarlet.


	123. She's my sister

She's my sister.

Request from Rankochi: Poor Umiko, though I do wonder who the guys would have to accept or at least Megumi will make them accept him. Maybe Zorro and Mizuki's son if they had one xD

Isamu smiled softly at Umiko taking the girls hand and softly kissing the back of her hand, making the paper user blush softly and duck her head down. Isamu stood tall about a foot taller than Umiko, golden hawk eyes he got from his own mother looked down at Umiko, his green hair was long and tied behind his head in a low pony tail.

"It's been awhile my dear," He whispered gently into her hair, his deep voice sent a shiver down the girls spine making her blush harder.

"But mum," Edward growled at his mother wincing as his mother twisted his ear.

He knew from a young age his mother was not a woman to be messed with especially when it came to his little sister being happy, his mother loved him just as much but if anything came in the way of Umiko's happiness his mother will destroy said thing that came in the way of her happiness.

Papa was fine with her dating this looser swordsmen, his reply to Edward when Edward argued that Umiko cannot date him was. That he is the grandson of Red Haired Shanks and both his parents are the greatest swordsmen in the world he came from a powerful bloodline.

After mum shouted at Dad, he gave in seeing as the father was the first mate of his younger brothers crew he couldn't see the boy doing wrong. He had met Mizuki a few times she was rarely with the straw hats when Isamu was young she stayed with her uncle raising the boy. Ace had to admit she did a damn good job with her uncle to raise the boy.

"Umiko is happy Edward," Megumi cupped her sons cheeks and kissed him on the temple, though the boy was a lot taller than his mum he would still kneel down so she could kiss him on the head. She was his mother like his sister he would do anything for her, "That is what we all want, even your uncle Luffy and Sabo. Your Uncle Luffy was there when Isamu started to grow up though he didn't really get to know the boy until he was ten. He trusts him and that's what we need."

"But what is he…" Edward started to question.

Megumi laughed softly smiling brightly at her son, "If he does I think his own mother will throw him to his grandfather."

Edward laughed, Shanks adored Umiko treating them both as his own grandchildren, "Fine…. Though I will kill him if he hurts her."

"Good boy," Megumi smiled kissing her son on the cheek and watched as he stalked off towards the couple.

"What did you do, yoi?" Marco asked her.

"Oh nothing."

"Fine I expect you dating my sister," Edward interrupted the two of them holding his hand out to Isamu.

The boy blinked and smiled brightly taking the older mans hand and shook it, "Thank you…"

"Did mum put you up to this?" Umiko asked.

"Of course," Edward laughed.

AN: Isamu I believe means courage not too sure too tired to check, note I have become ill…. Again so I don't know what's going to happen if I start dying I will tell you. Isamu was born just after the events of Dressarosa and she returned home to stay with her uncle to have the child, re joined the crew when Isamu was ten. Edward I see will be the only one with a major problem, Marco would be fine with Isamu, Ace will need a bit of persuading.

Scarlet.


	124. Childhood friend

Childhood friend.

Request from Kaguya: i have another idea if your willing to listen .. what if another celestial dragon's ship appears beside the moby dick and no one is really sure what to do unttill the celeistial dragon shows up see megumi and pounces on her like they are best friends and grew up together ?

Megumi stretched upwards slightly clicking her back in a few places as she stood on the Moby Dick, it was a gorgeous spring day nice for laying out in the sun. It had been quite on their end of things for months, she talked to Whitey a few days ago and the female Captain told her that they had many encouters with the marines since they left them.

It sort of annoyed Megumi she liked the peace and quiet but still at the same time that it had been so quiet Ace was getting to the extremely bored stage where it was the constant asking of when the next island was going to be.

"Erm… Miss?" One the crew members broke Megumi out of her thoughts.

"Sorry where you saying something to me?" Megumi asked looking at the man.

He nodded before he gulped, "A Celestial Dragon ship has been spotted it's about five minutes away."

Megumi glanced around and her eyes landed on the ship, reason 267. Of Why Megumi hated Celestial Dragons they had to make such a big entrance over everything, "Do not attack…. We don't know who this is… get Pops."

She grabbed the dress that she had been wearing before she started to rest out on the deck and slipped it back over herself. She watched as the ship came closer silently, confused her parents came months ago and Marco and Ace forced them away.

So who the hell could this be?

The ship came up alongside them and the sound of the crew was making her head throb ever so slightly, "MEGUMI!" A loud voice came from the ship.

"…. Miku?" Megumi questioned as she was suddenly hugged by a teal haired she nearly toppled over from the force of the hug.

Miku was just hitting 5 foot whilst Megumi was about 5 foot 7, the girl was flat chested with big blue sparkling eyes. Her teal hair was held up in two high ponytails, she was dressed in a long following sky blue dress.

"Oh I have missed you," Miku laughed.

Megumi was in a state of shock she hadn't seen Miku since her engagement party to Akainu and that was when she was sixteen. "Miku what are you doing here?" Megumi asked.

Miku laughed and waved her hand about, "I'm here to take you home silly."

Megumi blinked a few times before she deadpanned, "What?!

"Well, Mr Akiyama came and saw my father a few months ago saying that you are still being stubborn with this hole pirate phase and thought maybe I could bring you back," She smiled.

Miku had been her only friend that was a Celestial Dragon and even then she wasn't a hundred percent keen on the girl, "Miku…. Leave…."

"But Megumi," Miku whined, "We are meant to be going home and going back to our normal life style as friends remember all those years ago."

"Miku, we haven't spoken to eachother since I was ten why know," Megumi snapped.

"Because you are my…"

"NO!" Megumi yelled, "FRIENDS DO NOT SELL EACHOTHER OUT FOR MONEY! YOU'RE FAMILY TOLD THE NEWSPAPERS I ATE THE DEVIL FRUIT AND WHERE WE GOT IT FROM DO NOT LIE TO ME MIKU!"

Ace and Marco had come onto deck to see the teal girl run back onto her ship crying out something of how could you to Megumi.

"You ok, yoi?" Marco asked.

Megumi turned giant grin across her face, "Fine."

AN: I am ready to listen to any request any fan has to offer me, so any idea you have I will try to do it for you. Miku is based on the Miku from Vocaloid, mainly because I am too tired to think of anything creative at the moment plus I am slowly getting better but I'm getting worse before better. Note I have an extremely weak immune system so yeah this is fun.

Scarlet.


	125. Mihawk

Mihawk

Request from Rankochi: Thanks for the great chapter! You have been ill quite a lot lately. I wish you a quick recovery. Don't overexert yourself! If you have time and feel better, can you please do one where Megumi meets Mihawk?

Mizuki had told Megumi about her uncle many times, the Siren was always surprised every time Mizuki mentioned that her uncle was the greatest swordsmen alive. But then she had seen him and Vista go toe to toe to toe with this man at the war of the best.

"Uncle," Mizuki grinned up at the man who taught her, "This is…"

Mihawk waved his nice off, "I know who the woman is my dear," He stated his gold eyes never leaving Megumi's own silver ones and she watched as he removed his hat and bowed low to her. "Celestial Dragon Runaway, Akiyama Megumi it is finally nice to see you without a battlefield around you."

"I thought you said he was cold and rarely spoke?" Megumi stated.

Mihawk chuckled as he stood fully placing his hat back on his head, "Now is that what my nice has been telling people about me?" He questioned eyebrow raised as he looked down at his niece.

"Of course not Uncle," She stated.

"I would like to speak to Ms Akiyama along, Mizuki," The swordsmen told his niece as he walked round his desk and took the seat gesturing for the Siren to take the seat opposite his, they waited a few moments to hear the door click telling them both that she had left, "You wouldn't come all this way for idle chit chat Ms Akiyama, what is it you are after?" He asked her.

She gulped slightly looking over the man, "Marco has a request from you…."

"What would I gain from helping what is left of the Whitebeard Pirates?"

"The marines won't find out that you were harbouring the famous Pirate Hunter Rorona Zoro for the two years the straw hat crew had vanished off the face of the earth," She deadpanned her eyes locked with his own.

"I do not take well to people trying to Blackmail me Ms Akiyama," Mihawk glared at the woman in front of him though surprised about how much gut this woman had.

"We do what we do to protect our families, Pops told me the real reason you took the position of Warlord," Megumi smiled sweetly.

Mihawk sighed leant back in his chair and rubbed his temple, this would be a problem if the marines knew it was his niece was the reason that he became a warlord that would be used against him. "You are a very deceiving woman Ms Akiyama," He stated not looking at her but at the back of his eye lids.

"That's why I always win on the battlefield," She laughed.

Mihawk remembered back to the war when so many people ignored her expect Akainu, the Admiral knew her strength and her weakness. "I will agree to your terms Ms Akiyama…. But what do you want me to do to keep the marines off your tail?" He questioned her finally opening his eyes.

"Tell them we are heading back to the beginning of the New World, Luffy is on his final stretch to finding one piece, Ace wants to be there for his brother and our entire crew will stand behind him," She smiled softly.

Mihawk sighed, "A done deal, Ms Akiyama."

"Thank you, I will be going know thank you for your hospitality," She smiled softly and left.

Mihawk realised why this woman was one the most wanted woman in the world, she had even manipulated him into to doing his own work.

AN: Thank you, I'm just a generally ill person who does not like the local doctor so I will just let nature run it's course unless I feel like I'm dying. It's a simple cold but god I feel stuffed up, really it's fine writing takes my mind off it… expect when I sneeze lol. I hope you enjoy, though I never really thought of her meeting Mihawk expect in the war.

Scarlet.


	126. Babyfat

Baby fat.

Request from XxFire-PhoeinxxX: Oh so that's why you've become less enthustiastic in these past request. I hope that you become better :'D Though I have a tiny winy request... I hope it wouldnt bother you much. Please make one where Megumi is being self concsious because of the weight she had put on because of the baby. I heard a lot of pregnant women go to this pace

Megumi whined looking at the tiny roll of fat that rolled over the band of skirt, she pouted she was naturally slim and now she had a bit of fat. This isn't right why did she have this roll of fat, she looked at the tight fitted shirt she was originally going to wear before she changed her mind and picked up a loose blouse.

Ace stepped in a few minutes later and blinked, "I thought you were…"

"Changed my mind problem?" She asked suddenly.

Ace only grinned putting his hands up in defence , "I was just asking, you just really likes that shirt when you first go it that's all."

Izo noticed the change first, then Haruta and Marco but Ace was still as clueless as ever the Megumi had become uncomfortable with her figure, "It felt uncomfortable ok?"

"Alright," He laughed grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her towards him, "Whatever you want."

"You aren't fat," Izo stated to her watching Megumi eat something healthy, the woman loved her food her relationship with food was on par to her relationship with Marco and Ace, "Why are you eating salad?"

"I wanted a change of pace, I know I'm not fat!" Megumi argued.

Izo poked her in the side the spot they both knew she wasn't ticklish in but she still smacked his hand away, "Then why are you getting defensive over me touching your sides."

Megumi's bottom lip quivered and Izo grabbed the tissue from his pocket and pressed it to her, "I'M FAT!" She wailed out throwing the plate of salad across the room and hitting her head on the kitchen counter.

"You just had a baby," Izo stated, "Your second baby you should…"

"After Edward was born we went to war, I was more panicking over the safety of my first born and his father to think about it, but now with Umiko…. I noticed…." She pouted.

Izo laughed slightly and rolled up the side of her shirt, "Oh for the love of One Piece, Megumi." He poked the nearly non-existent fat, before his laughter grew louder, "Megumi there is nothing there, you my dear are paranoid."

"There is!" She argued pinching the said bit of fat, "Can't you see it!"

Izo smacked her around the back of the head, "You my dear are being stupid, you are not fat, you are as lovely and slim as ever. You are just worried its hormones… it's a natural thing."

"Have you been reading my pregnancies books again?" She questioned him.

"Well someone out of the crew has to be ready for you after pregnancy," He smiled at her.

Megumi only rolled her eyes, "You promise I'm not fat?"

"No of course not you silly woman, you couldn't be fat even if you tried. I've seen the amount of food you eat and no wonder why you and Ace get along so well," He grinned at her.

Megumi glared silently before smiling, "So…. Cake?" She asked.

AN: Yeah and works been a bit, eh… depression is a horrible thing and someone at my work isn't helping basically. Thank you very much, I'm trying though when you lay down and try to sleep and my nose is blocked…. It's terrifying. *taps you on nose with newspaper* No request bothers me hun, you should know this lol. It's an honour to do fan requests.

Scarlet.


	127. Immortal part two

Immortal part two.

Request from Water-Fox-Raine: Yay! Just how I pictured it! You are an amazing author! Oh I have another request... could you do one that is a modern au where megumi is having dreams/nightmares that are memories of the past. And marco has to explain that he is immortal?

Marco watched her as she tossed and turned in the bed, he had seen this scene multiple times throughout the past. She had nightmares in the same way, she whimpered and twisted turning as if she was trying to get away from whatever it was that had her trapped.

"_BURN THE WITCH! BURN HER!" Shouts from the crowd in front of her shouted, she twisted and turned she was being burnt at the stake. A blonde man stood in the back his face was horrified, a face so familiar to her._

"_Marco…" She sobbed her head going down._

_Soon flames engulfed her._

Megumi flung up in the bed drenched in sweat, she felt hot as if the flames actually were licking at her skin, it felt so real. "You ok, yoi?" Marco asked her leaning into her, stroking back her drenched pink hair.

"…. Explain?" She stated.

"Explain what love," He laughed.

"No!" She shouted at him pushing him away, "I have had nightmares of dying ever since I was a little girl and you…. You have always been in them! WHY TELL ME WHY!"

Marco grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from lashing out at him, "Ssshh…. Ssshhh…. You will wake the neighbours."

"FUCK THE NEIGHBOURS TELL ME!"

Marco helped her up onto her feet and walked down to the kitchen, slowly they moved around eachother making tea and they sat on the island in the kitchen, "where do you want me to start, yoi?"

"The beginning."

"I am an immortal, I was alive in the greek era," He started, "Hades placed a curse on me to live forever because I was stupid enough to challenge him for my lovers life?"

"That lover?"

"You… He made the curse worse, he said you will never rest in the underworld and you will come back time after time to remind me how stupid I was…." He sobbed out.

"And…. Ace….. What does Ace have to do with this?" She asked talking about her husband the man she married before she met Marco, the man that was killed in a robbery months before, Marco had become their friend he was there to pick up the pieces.

"Ace came in years later… you were the princess of the country I was in… he… he was your guard his first life, he became the guard to the most beautiful woman in the realms and he watched as Assissans killed you, he laid in your arms and he swore to protect you for all your lives…. A bound was made…. He… I fell for him as much as I did for you, yoi," Marco told her.

"The locket…." She pointed to the golden locket around his neck.

"A present from one of your past lives," He told her.

"So every life…. We have had…."

"I have watched you both die, again and again…"

"Marco…." She whispered softly getting up and moved towards him wrapping her arms around him, he burst into tears sobbing into her chest, "I'm sorry…. I'm so so sorry."

AN: The nightmare was based on the Salem witch trails, since I did study that when I was back in school actually. I am glad you enjoyed the last one hun, hope this one is just as good.

Well ladies and gents up to date on requests (wink) (Wink)

Scarlet.


	128. Meet Uncle Luffy before he became Uncle

Meeting Uncle Luffy… before he was Uncle Luffy.

Request from Simplewriting: Hey, I know you're sick, but I'd just like to make a little request. Could you have Edward or Umiko sent back in time or have them be kids and meet Luffy or Sabo (Without Luffy or Sabo knowing who they are)? I think that would be funny. Get better soon! Get a lot of rest. Bye!

Edward groaned rubbing the massive bump on his head, he looked around and couldn't see any of his family not his mother or fathers or baby sister. The sun was suddenly blocked out as a figure leant over him. Edward blinked a few times tying to adjust himself to the light, "Hey Kid," A familiar voice filled his ears, "You alright?"

"Uncle Luffy," The thirteen year old groaned.

"Luffy yeah, but I'm no one's uncle," The man above him scratched his head slightly in confusion, "As far as I know Ace hasn't got a baby."

Edward blinked a few more times before he adjusted to the light, it was his uncle Luffy leaning over him but he looked a lot younger. As young as the picture of his first ever bounty poster which his dad had hung in the division commander meeting room along with the others. Mum's first bounty poster right next to it, Dad spent the entire day explaining how people got their first bounty posters.

Luffy leant over the kid, the kid looked pretty beat he looked like Ace but without the freckles and he had bright silver eyes which he had seen in the bounty poster of a woman called Akiyama Megumi.

"LUFFY!" An angry female voice came from behind them, Edward recognised this as Cat Burglar Nami, his uncles navigator who was always so nice to him and Umiko… and his mother saving her Captains life she heard the woman state multiple times. "Who's this?"

"I don't know found the kid asleep on the floor… HEY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Luffy yelled as he watched the orange hair womans hand form into a fist.

"Of course you didn't," She growled at him before kneeling down next to Edward, "You ok Kid?"

Edward nodded stunned slightly, Nami had short hair…. He had never seen her with short hair in his entire life he was getting confused.

"Can you speak…. Wait course you can," Luffy laughed, "I heard you say my name."

His dad was right his uncle can be a bit of a scatter brain at time, "I'm fine…. Just slipped that's all…. Must have hit my head..." Something caught his nose, scent of a barbeque actually, he took a deep sniff in, "Is that…. Barbeque chicken….?"

Nami sighed, "You have as good of nose as Luffy does kid. Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"But nami," Luffy whined. "What if he is a marine?"

"No marines are stupid, because of them mum had to leave my father for two years to keep me safe cause they wanted my family dead," Edward argued.

Nami grinned, "I don't think he is Luffy."

Luffy grinned and helped Edward to his feet, "Come on kid you will love Sanji's cooking it's the best in the entire six seas."

Edward smiled and laughed with his uncles crew, this was just before thriller bark before they met the skeleton brook who was one of Edwards favourite crew members. He partied with the grew all night, they were amazing even back then.

AN: No problem honestly throughout the day I've been feeling a lot better, just relaxing re reading Naruto today with my partner. But thank you all for the get well soons I am honestly feeling better, still a bit blocked up but I think I will be better in the morning. Thank you all again.

Scarlet.


	129. Scarlets Evening

Scarlets Evening.

Request from XxFire-PhoenixxX: This is... This is fabulous! Lol. I dont know why but I just love immortal themes... Anyway, I have to ask. What will you do if you saw the three of them fall beside your computer? laptop.. whatever you use for typing.. Make one like that please...?

Scarlet sighed as she closed the front door behind her, taking out her headphones which was playing such loud music she could still hear it when the headphones dropped round her neck and slipped out her office shoes and moved up stairs pausing her mum who was making her way down stairs they talked about their days and what was for dinner before Scarlet closed her bedroom door. Seeing her mum had placed her most recent parcels on the box next to her bed.

She got changed into her pjs before she opened her laptop and went into her emails, she smiled as at her responses for the most recent chapter and was called to see Rankochi and Phoenix enjoyed their oneshots. Before she started on new requests leaning back and placing the new Starbomb album on.

"Really…?" A soft musical voice questioned her, "Me actually being a marine? I love your fans as much as you but seriously."

Scarlet jumped about five foot in the air looking at the opposite end of her bed and the woman sitting next to her, Ace, Marco and Megumi sat on her bed.

"Holy… fuck…." Scarlet mumbled, knowing her mother was down stairs cooking.

"Well we understand why we swear a lot in your work, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Scarlet thought she was about five seconds away from fainting from just pure shock at this rate, "How the hell did you three end up in my bedroom."

"Oh you know," Megumi smiled sweetly, Scarlet slightly regrets making Megumi such a sweet and loveable character that rarely anyone could hate. Though she will admit she wrote the character well, "Portal Magical stuff you know the stuff your fans love."

Ace just grinned widely at her tipping his hat back, "Plus seeing the woman who can bring characters to life like this is quite amazing."

She blinked a few times in shock as the Siren a character of her own creation hugged her tightly a large grin across her face, "Plus it's nice to see our authors room I mean who…."

"It's nerdy junk," Scarlet stated, placing her laptop on the floor next to her bed, "Only reason why I work is so I can continue collecting this stuff."

"Oh you like the job really, yoi," Marco stated, "You might have bad days but you like the people in your office."

"And how would you know that?" She questioned.

"Well if you didn't enjoy it, you wouldn't write you would be in such an upset state you would buy ice cream on the way back from work and watch Naurto over and over again," Marco grinned.

"You three are weird," Scarlet murmured.

"You made us this way," Ace stated.

"SCARLET DINNER!" She heard her mother yell from downstairs.

"Well we better go," Megumi smiled softly, "Thank you though… for giving us life."

Scarlet smiled and saved the document closing her laptop and the three vanished, she sighed getting up from the bed smiling to herself, "Thanking me… they should be thanking the fans," She laughed before going downstairs to have dinner with her.

AN: I don't really panic that much over random people turning up, honestly I will most likely nearly scream but talk to them. I like the immortal ones as well, immortailtly is something I touch on in the book I want to publish and reincarnation but still.

Again thank you all for the get well soon messages, I do feel better had a nice relaxing day.

Scarlet.


	130. Genderbent three

Genderbent three.

Request from Kat: If you feel up to it I'm gonna be annoying and request a Megumi meets genderbent Strawhats or Megumi meets the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates genderbent I'll leave it entirely up to you either or is fine :)

Megumi pushed the door open to the hut she was staying in, she had been hiding within the grandline for months now that no one knew but a handful of people knew she was hiding out of here. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of commotion on the dock of the small island, "LUFFYKO!" A strong male voice reached her ears, "DO NOT GO RUNNIG OFF!"

Megumi was suddenly crashed into sending her back on the ground, the siren groaned slightly rubbing her head, "Hey! Oh One Piece I am so sorry," A light feminine voice came from above her. Megumi groaned placing her hand over her eyes, a straw hat sat ontop of messy black hair, a red vest was done up the buttons looked on the verge of popping and the girl wore blue shorts with black sandals.

Megumi was confused this looked just like a female version of Luffy, "No… it's fine really…." Megumi pushed herself up.

The girls face broke into a wide grin making Megumi notice the scar under her left eye, the grin was just the same as Luffys, "Sorry again, I'm Luffyko, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

Ok defiantly female version of Luffy, a fist came down on the womans head, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you Luffyko, you can't be King you are a woman."

"Alright, alright…" Luffyko grinned widely, "Queen I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates, no need to hit so hard Na!"

A tall orange haired man stood next to him, deep brown eyes looked at Megumi before glancing back at Luffyko, "That's a 1000 belli for making me repeat myself again."

Cat Burglar Nami.

"Are you alright lovely maiden," A voice came to her side and Megumi felt herself being helped to her feet, a blonde stood next to her dressed in black suit with blue shirt and tie was smiling sweetly at her.

"Oi girly brow," Another voice came from her other side, "Leave the woman alone!"

"Shut up Marino like you know beauty!" The blonde yelled.

Black Leg Sanji. Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.

"Cat got your tongue Miss," A deep dark seductive voice came to her other side, Megumi turned, a man with dark black hair and dressed slightly like a cowboy"You have been quite quiet?"

The demon Child Nico Robin.

A tug on her skirt made the girl look down at the reindeer, who wore a pink foral dress who started, "Did you bang your head Miss?"

"N-no… i-I'm fine…" Megumi stumbled over her words in shock as she looked down at the female version of the cotton candy lover tony tony chopper.

"IS the SUPER! Little Lady confused to why we are here?" Another voice came, she turned see Cyborg Franky but…. No she didn't want to think what that woman had made robotic on her.

"Yohohoho! What a beautiful lady my eyes has ever seen, though I do not have eyes," The skeleton laughed, actually Megumi will admit she didn't see much difference with the skeleton.

Though one thing did run through her mind, why the hell was genderbent strawhats here.

AN:Rankochi my dear yes we do have one where she meets dragon already, Can't remember the chapter of the top of my head but we do sorry.

I went with strawhats thought it would be easier to do, I'm glad you have enjoyed the writing so far.

I am feeling a lot better today, also Chapter 32 of Whitebeard Siren is up so you guys might want to head over we have a Shanks in that chapter.

Scarlet.


End file.
